At The Waters' Edge
by Eternal Raine
Summary: *Finished!* Meiling gets pissed and sends Sakura to a distant kingdom. What happens when Syaoran attacks it, not knowing Sakura's there? S S, E T
1. Prolouge

YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I did it! My first fanfic EVER!!!! Please be gentle! R+R! R+R! It's my life support! I love S+S! Now, for… IT!  
  
Diclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, EXCEPT MAYBE THE ONES YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF!  
  
1 Prologue  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
As I look into the water, I let out a breath of frustration. Blowing my hair out of my face, I let out an irritated sigh. Leaning against the rail, I bury my face in my arms. Crunching the leaves under him, he leaned against the rail, leaving his elbows on the flat boards.  
  
"So, what happened?"  
  
Turning my face so that I could peek at him, I inwardly sighed.  
  
"N-Nothing. Syaoran-kun. I'm perfectly fine."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, he quirked a smile.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you must be kidding. What's wrong?"  
  
"Syaoran-kun, do you really want to know?"  
  
Looking up at the sky, I realized how dark the clouds gathering were.  
  
"Well, Meiling-sama wants me to stop seeing you. She said that if I see you, she's going to sell me to the Hiiragawza Kingdom."  
  
"Meiling said that?"  
  
Nodding, I repeated her.  
  
"If you see MY Syaoran-kun again, I'll sell you to that Hiri-Hiri Prince Eriol!"  
  
Turning red, Syaoran narrowed his eyes and looked at the sky.  
  
"How DARE she! I've TOLD her, I'm NOT hers to HAVE!"  
  
Glancing up, a raindrop hit my nose. With that, rain started pouring down, accompanied by bursts of thunder. Gasping, I slipped on the suddenly wet surface, only to be looking into Syaoran-kun's amber eyes.  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you all right?"  
  
Helping me up, a shriek overpowered the thunder.  
  
"Syaoran! How could you! Let go of that wench!"  
  
Scrambling, with wide eyes, I put some distance between myself and Syaoran- kun.  
  
"Sakura-chan! I told you to stay AWAY from my Syaoran!" Seething with anger, thunder and lightening flashed behind her. Concerned, I shook my plastered hair out of my face. This is serious. The storm came to fast to be normal, and now it was reacting to her mood. Frightened, I unconciously took a step towards Syaoran-kun.  
  
"WENCH!!!" She screeched.  
  
Lightening flashing, she raised her arm up to the sky and the other towards me, chanting in the ancient language. Turning around, I watched with growing horror as a vortex grew bigger and bigger. Taking hold of Syaorans' hand, he held me. Wide eyes, grown wider, I screamed as dark fingers of blackness whipped out of the vortex, suurounding my waist and arms. Screaming, I heard Syaoran-kun yelling my name, right before I was sucked into the black abyss.  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
I watched as Meiling chanted the ancient curse. Looking down I held Sakura- chan's hand and pulled her closer. Turning around, she and I watched the vortex grow. Hearing Sakura scream, I held on tighter to her as the vortex tried to pull her in. Still holding on, Sakura-chan was wrenched away from me and pulled into the vortex.  
  
"Sakura!!!"  
  
SO?! How was it? Good, Bad! R+R! I'm Sakura Golden Wolf! I know it wasn't great, I welcome flames! (Please don't start a forest fire though. I'm flammable.) If I stole any ideas…. I'm SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sniffle 


	2. New Surroundings

Sakura Golden Wolfs' Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Konnichiwa Minna! This is Sakura Golden Wolf with another chapter of At The Water's Edge! In this chapter, I get to talk to none other than my favorite non-human, Keroberos!  
  
(Kero flies onto the stage.)  
  
Kero: Konnichi Wa! Glad to be here! I just came in from filming my latest movie. So, what's up Sakura Golden Wolf?  
  
(Sakura Golden Wolf tears up.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Sniff… Sniff… I can't believe this! I…. sniff… finally get to meet the real Kero! It's so unfair to us Americans! We get the crappy U.S. version!  
  
(Regains composure.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Eh, heh, Sorry Kero-chan. So, what did you think about this fan fic so far?  
  
(Kero reads the script.)  
  
Kero: Hmm, well… I can't say that it's not good….. But it could use improving.  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Oh…. Gomen…. I'll…. Do better. It was just the Prologue! The first chapter is better! Here's Chapter One of At the Water's Edge!  
  
1  
  
2 Chapter 1  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
As I woke up, I kept my eyes closed, feeling an unfamiliar warmth all around me. Snuggling deeper, I pulled the covers up to my chin, half asleep. Then, as my thoughts started spinning, I remembered what happened and I opened my eyes. Sitting up, I gave a startled  
  
"Hoe? Where am I?"  
  
Scrambling off the bed, I looked down.  
  
"Hoe? What's going on?"  
  
Instead of my normal servants' garb, I was wearing a white nightgown. Running my hand through my ruffled hair, I looked around. I obviously wasn't in the Li Kingdom anymore. The room was of Japanese culture, with a cherry blossom quilt on the bed. Crossing the room to the door, I opened the door a tiny bit and peeked out. Giving a squeak, I shut the door again and jumped back onto the bed. A few minutes later, the door opened and a girl came in.  
  
"Ohayo. Daijobu desu ka?"  
  
"Daijobu desu. Where am I?"  
  
Smiling, the girl sat down on the chair next to the bed.  
  
"I'm Princess Tomoyo from the Daidouji Kingdom. My guards found you lying in the courtyard two days ago. They got suspicious, so one of them stayed outside your door. When they saw you wake up, he came and got me. Where are you from?"  
  
Hesitating, I asked,  
  
"This is the Daidouji Kingdom?"  
  
Nodding, she leaned forward.  
  
"Ano, well, I'm from the…. Li Kingdom… But I'm not a spy!"  
  
I burst out. Shaking her head, the Princess frowned.  
  
"You couldn't have been born there. They don't teach Japanese to the servants."  
  
"I don't know where I was born. Yelan-sama said that they found me lying in a carriage that had been attacked. They didn't find my parents, so they let me serve Meiling-sama."  
  
Looking up at Tomoyo-sama, she nodded.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well, everyone knows that Meiling-sama is engaged to Prince Syaoran-sama. Well, when Meiling-sama found out, she followed Syaoran-sama everywhere, and since I was her servant, I followed them both. Then, a year ago, Prince Syaoran-sama, well, took an interest in me. We started seeing each other often, and two months ago, Meiling-sama found out. She told me to stop seeing Syaoran-sama, and I did. But then Syaoran-sama got hurt by my actions, and we started meeting again. Then a week ago, she found out again, and threatened me. Then, three days ago, I believe, she caught us talking again. She sent me here, I guess."  
  
I didn't know why I was trusting her. After all, what I just admitted could get me thrown in the dungeon. Perhaps it was her natural sweetness. She had violet eyes that smiled at you, and her purple-black hair was held back with a bow.  
  
"Hmm… That could be serious. What's your name?"  
  
Hesitating, I told her.  
  
"Sakura, my name's Sakura."  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
Angry, I ran over to Meiling to shake some sense into her.  
  
"Meiling! What did you do to her?"  
  
Glomping onto my arm, she perked up.  
  
"Oh! Don't worry about her! She's finally out of the way! Now we can be happy!"  
  
Frowning, I scraped her off my arm.  
  
"Meiling! I told you, I'm not yours! Where's Sakura? Is she at least okay?"  
  
Frowning, Meiling pouted.  
  
"Oh, her! Who knows? I think I sent her to some kingdom. Come on, Mother Yelan wants us for dinner."  
  
Pulling me along, she rambled on.  
  
"Mother Yelan says that since you're turning 19 and that I'm 18, she decided that we should get married soon! Isn't that great?!"  
  
Groaning, I made a famous frown.  
  
"Mother says that, hmm?"  
  
Bouncing up and down, Meiling pulled me into the dining hall.  
  
"Morning, Mother Yelan! I found him!" Mother smiled at her as she sat next to her.  
  
"That's good. I trust you told him?"  
  
"Mm-hmm! Right before we came in!"  
  
Cutting in, I spoke up.  
  
"Mother, can I speak to you?"  
  
"Yes, son. As soon as breakfast is over."  
  
"Thank you, mother."  
  
So, as soon as we finished, mother pulled me into the side room.  
  
"So son, what is bothering you?" Finally, I get to let her know!  
  
"Mother! I've told you that I don't want to marry her! I refuse to!"  
  
Sighing, mother shook her head.  
  
"Son, we've been over this before. Unless you find a replacement, you must marry her."  
  
Exasperated, I flung out my hands. "What about Sakura-chan?"  
  
Mother raised her eyebrow.  
  
"I did say acceptable replacement, did I not? She's a sweet child, but she IS just a servant."  
  
Eyes flaming, blurted it out.  
  
"Mother Do you know what Meiling did? She's banished Sakura-chan to some other kingdom until someone retrieves! She used MAGIC! Wasn't banishment by magic outlawed?"  
  
Shaking her head, mother stood up.  
  
"Forget about her for now. Wei's waiting for you."  
  
Angry, I turned around and headed for the gym.  
  
  
  
  
  
So! What did you think? I'm evil. I'll admit it. But only in the following aspect! Hee Hee…. I've already got 8 chapters done. I just have to type them up. R+R! Coming soon! Chapter 2 of At the Water's Edge! 


	3. Encounters with Clow

Sakura Golden Wolfs' Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Konnichiwa Minna! It's Sakura Golden Wolfs' Lobby! Today for our guest, we have……. Tomoyo-chan! Let's give a big warm welcome to Tomoyo Daidouji!  
  
Tomoyo: Konnichi Wa! Nice to see you all! Hey, Sakura Golden Wolf, I have a question. What am I supposed to do for pictures? I'm missing all these kawaii moments!  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: (Rubs chin.) Hmm. For this fan fic, I bestow upon you, a once in a lifetime gift.  
  
(SGW pulls out a pencil and waves it around.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Here you go, Tomoyo-chan. A video camera. But only for this fic! You may use it any time you want!  
  
Tomoyo: Oh! Arigato!!!!! Thank you so much!!!!!!!  
  
(Runs off stage screaming)  
  
(Off stage) Tomoyo: Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Look what Sakura Golden Wolf gave me!  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Thank you! Oh, and I forgot this last time.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Here's the second chapter to At The Water's Edge! R+R!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
Princess Tomoyo-chan has now permitted me to walk around the palace, but with only one guard. You see, Li and Daidouji have been at war with each other for over 16 years. I'm not sure if anybody remembers what over anymore. So, even though I wasn't born in the Li Kingdom, I'm still considered a threat since I used to serve Meiling. My guard wasn't very nice. He liked to sniff at me, like I smelled or something. That morning, I pulled on a white kimono that had cherry blossoms along the hem, and a pair of matching slippers. Tomoyo-chan said that she thought I would like to try traditional clothes, so she made me this. So that morning I got dressed and the guard took me to the library. I spent the morning and part of the evening looking at the expansive library. As I went into the back, I noticed a book that was sitting on a stand. The book was different from all of the others that I had seen. For instance, the only word on it was "Clow." The book had a lion with wings on it, and it was made out of a red fabric, which covered the wood of the main part of the book. Picking it up and turning it over, I saw that it had some variation of the moon, with intricate lines. My guard came up behind me and barked,  
  
"What are you doing? Put that down!"  
  
Confused, I set the book back on the stand.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
My guard pulled me a couple feet away from the stand, pulling my arm.  
  
"People are not allowed to touch the book, much less a spy like you!"  
  
Squeaking my protest I answered.  
  
"Hoe?! I'm not a spy!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, my guard just pulled me out of the library.  
  
"I'm taking you back to your room. You'll have a new guard for a while."  
  
Trying to keep him from pulling my arm off, I questioned him.  
  
"Nani? Why? What'd I do?"  
  
Instead of answering me, he pushed me into what was serving as my room. Turning around, I heard the door shut. Perplexed, I ran my hand through my hair.  
  
"Hoe? What was THAT about?"  
  
As expected, no one answered.  
  
3rd POV:  
  
The Princess was in the garden, sketching the flowers, when one of the guards from the palace bowed in front of her.  
  
"Princess Tomoyo, I must speak with you."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Princess Tomoyo, you must know about the Clow book, correct?"  
  
Confused, Tomoyo put down her paints.  
  
"Yes, it was locked in a vault for years and then it was lost again. I believe it's locked in the library, after Yuta Reed found it again, 100 years ago."  
  
Frowning, the Princess sat up straighter.  
  
"Why? What's happened to it?"  
  
Shaking his head, the guard backed up.  
  
"Nothing's happened. It's just that the spy from the Li Kingdom found it in the library, that's all. I placed a security spell on it, that's all."  
  
Sighing, Tomoyo drummed her fingers on her lap.  
  
"How did it get there? Mother and I are the only ones that know the combination, and there are all sorts of spells protecting the safe. Where did you say it was?"  
  
It was in the library, Princess."  
  
"Oh well. Mother must have been looking at it. It is nothing to worry about Just put it back in the safe. Or give it to Mother. She can take care of it."  
  
Bowing, the guard retreated to the castle walls. Frowning, Tomoyo picked up her brush again.  
  
"I wonder…"  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
Throwing out a punch, I knocked Wei back a step.  
  
"You're motivated today, Prince Syaoran. Why could this be?"  
  
Throwing out another punch, I followed through with a kick.  
  
"Nothing happened I'm fine."  
  
Taking off my helmet, Wei put down the pads and helmet.  
  
"Are we practicing on the board today or are we done?"  
  
Shoving my hair out of my face, I grabbed a towel.  
  
"WE are finished for now, Prince Li."  
  
Bowing to him, I went down the hall and opened the door. Bright light flooded the courtyard and I stepped out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Blinking off the sudden light, I recognized the person making his way past the guards. Growling, I gave him a roll-off glare.  
  
"Eriol, what are you doing here?"  
  
Stepping up to me, he gave me a placid little smile.  
  
"I was looking for you. I was just headed for your gardens. Care to join me?"  
  
Looking at him, I studied him warily.  
  
"All right."  
  
Giving me another of his smiles, he executed a swift turnaround and snapped his fingers. Reappearing in the garden, he promptly sat on one of the benches.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Quirking an eyebrow, he faked an astonished gasp.  
  
"Can't I visit my cute descendant without getting the third degree?"  
  
Growling, I crossed my arms.  
  
"You know you never visit without an ulterior motive, Come on, spill it."  
  
Eriol's POV:  
  
I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised by his bluntness, being so used to it.  
  
"Now, what could my motive possibly be?"  
  
Angrily, Syaoran flung his hands up in the air.  
  
"I Don't know, could it possibly have to do with Meiling?"  
  
Smiling, I parried his glare.  
  
"Correct This is a serious matter. She banished someone with magic, not to mention ancient magic."  
  
Growling, Syaoran clenched a fist.  
  
"Eriol, I'm not in the best of moods. What are we going to do about Sakura?"  
  
Frowning, I leaned back on the bench.  
  
"I was just getting to that. She's been banished to the Daidouji Kingdom, and your mother's about to attack. She wants you to be in the front ranks. Do you understand that? Sakura's in the Daidouji Castle and your mother wants to attack."  
  
  
  
Heehee. I know. I get pretty good cliff hangers. I won't keep ya hanging for long, though! OH! Yeah! In This fic, the gang is around 17 years old. R+R! 


	4. Clow Mistress

Sakura Golden Wolf's Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Konnichiwa, Minna! It's me again! This time, I believe my guest will be….Uh… Huh…. Well, it… it says Touya Kinomoto? Wait-a- minute!  
  
(Rifles through script.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: This doesn't make sense! I haven't put him in the story yet! What's going on?! This is the first time that the Author stumps herself! Oh, well. Welcome Touya Kinomoto!  
  
Touya: Arigato. It's nice to be here. I understand your confusion. I was pretty confused myself. I knew the Kaiju was in this, put I haven't been put in yet. Why not?  
  
Off Stage: I'M NOT A KAIJU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: (Sweatdrops) Eh… Um, you might not come in for a while, Touya. Sorry about that. So, what do you think about this fic?  
  
Touya: It's fine. But why are the Kaiju and Gaki together? She'd be better off with a wolf.  
  
Off stage: 'NII-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Everybody sweatdrops.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Okay… This is getting strange…. I better get on with it. Here's Chapter 3 of At The Water's Edge! R+R!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IT!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
Turning awkwardly in the soft bed, I dreamt a dream. In it , I was in the dark sky, with the stars shining nearby. In front of me a tall man with black hair and eyes stood. He wore a dark cape and half-glasses. Bowing neatly, I stood up. Smiling, the man raised his hand.  
  
"You don't remember me? That's all right. I'm here to help you, Sakura. Our first meeting is a warning. The Li Kingdom is attacking in two days. Syaoran's going to be with them. Anyway, Sakura, you have magic potential of extreme possibilities."  
  
Cutting off my surprised "Hoe?!" he smiled.  
  
"Yes, it's true. You have more magic than even Yelan Li. I suppose you have heard of a book called Clow?"  
  
With a numb nod, I stuttered,  
  
"H-Hai, I just saw the book in the library."  
  
"Yes, it was created by a man named Clow Reed. It is part of what the war is over."  
  
Wavering, his image faded.  
  
"I must hurry. My time is short. Follow Your heart, and will need this."  
  
Something appeared in my hand. Watching him, I shook my hair.  
  
"How do you know all this? Who are you?"  
  
Smiling, the last of him faded out.  
  
"I am Clow Reed."  
  
Guards' POV:  
  
The girl was in there muttering something. I could only hear snatches of it through the door.  
  
"Reed…book…attack…"  
  
My wars perking, I considered telling the Princess. She had said not to disturb her, so I stayed by the door. Besides, she's only talking in her sleep. For a second I could swear that I had seen a flash come through the door, so I opened it. There was the girl, staring at me from beneath the covers.  
  
"Hai? What is it?"  
  
Frowning, I sniffed the air.  
  
"Something's suspicious about you, girl."  
  
Shutting the door, I resumed my position.  
  
3rd POV:  
  
The dawn brought a harried young man to the courtyard.  
  
"Mother, how can you attack the Daidouji Kingdom? You know they're not prepared."  
  
Angrily, his mother stood up straighter.  
  
"Son, do you even remember what this war is about? No, I suppose you don't. You were only three when it started. The Daidouji's were allies with the Kinomoto's. I suppose you've learned of them? Good. Well, the Kinomoto's stole something that once belonged to us. So when we asked for it back, they refused. Those damn Kinomoto's refused! So we destroyed their kingdom, and killed the royal family, only to learn that they had given the book to the Daidouji's'. Somehow, they have managed to evade us for fifteen years. Well, that ends today. Today we get the Clow back. Then we can search for their Mistress. We attack today, son. Now go! Assemble the troops!"  
  
With that, the man bowed and went off to the troops.  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
This was it. Today was the day that Clow had said that the Li's were attacking. Hoping for the best, I had put on the simplest dress that Tomoyo- sama had made me. It was a light pink, floor length dress made out of a soft wool. I wore this because I didn't want them to mistake me as someone important. Nervously I stayed in my room for half the day, until I couldn't stand it anymore. Hopefully, they wouldn't attack while I was in the library.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As soon as I entered the library, I felt a great presence, it was tugging at me, pulling me towards the back of the room. Closing my eyes instinctively, I brought my arm up in front of me and walked toward s the presence. Without opening my eyes I realized that my necklace was glowing. I had found the necklace after I had woken up the other day. I was clenching it in my fist. Anyway, my necklace was glowing, and as I stepped forward, I felt a fuzzy warmth wash over me. Slowly I opened my eyes and realized I was standing in front of a vault. Looking over my shoulder, I was shocked to notice that there was a sparking blue shield stretching from wall to wall, separating my guard and me. My guard was on the other side, using his sword, trying to cut through the shield. Worried about what I was doing, I faced the vault. Closing my eyes again, I placed my right hand over my necklace, when I heard a voice of thousands.  
  
"Mistress…At long last you have found us! You ARE our Mistress…Release us! Destiny unfolds…"  
  
With those two last words, the voice disappeared again. Mistress? What did that mean? Holding my gaze steady with the combination lock, I watched in amazement as it spun right, then left, then right again, and slowly swung open on it's hinges. Instantly the room was engulfed in white light.  
  
Guards' POV:  
  
It was unbelievable! This girl was using magic! The finder had said she had none, and yet, here she was, opening the vault! Pulling my sword out, I tried to beat my way through the shield. Soon I heard her whispering,  
  
"Mistress….Find you…"  
  
Dropping my sword, I took an involuntary step backwards. Mistress?! How could this be? She couldn't! And yet, the strange thing is….she did. The vault opened and a blinding light engulfed her.  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
I was in the darkness again.  
  
"Clow? What am I doing here?"  
  
Smiling, he raved his arm a little.  
  
"You are about to find my cards, and I want you to take them with my blessing."  
  
Leaning forward, he winked at me.  
  
"Don't let him scare you."  
  
Smiling he vanished again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I opened my eyes and blinked. Putting my hand in the vault, I pulled out the book I had seen before.  
  
"Clow!!"  
  
Quickly I snapped open the clasp. It was as if I knew what I was doing. As the clasp fell clear of the cover, a gentle golden light surrounded the book and teased my hair, blowing wisps of it into my face. As the small, stuffed animal-like creature rose and hung suspended in the golden light. A sudden wind had picked up and it carried with it, whispering rustles of voices.  
  
"She has come!….Our Mistress!….Look, Keroberos awakens!….The darkness….not long… soon, it will be soon……"  
  
As the whispers and wind died down, the stuffed animal, which had been sitting asleep in the air, stretched it's arms and gave a yawn. The light faded and the creature opened its eyes.  
  
"Gah!! So soon??!!" As he spoke, let out a "Hoe?!" and jumped back a foot. Shaking his head, the creature circled me and stopped in front of me.  
  
"I suppose you don't know who I am. I am Keroberos, guardian beast of the seal. I protect those who master the cards. Who are you, and where am I?"  
  
He had a cute little voice that squeaked a little.  
  
"Ano… I'm… I'm Sakura. You're in the Daidouji Kingdom."  
  
As I explained my situation to him, I heard a faint clinking sound.  
  
Tomoyo's POV:  
  
I was in my room, putting my hair up, when one of the guards rushed into my room. I instantly recognized him as the one I had assigned to Sakura.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
The guard leaned against the door and breathed hard.  
  
"Princess…..the girl……Clow…..opened…."  
  
Frightened, I got up and shook the man.  
  
"The Clow book?! What happened? Where is it?!"  
  
Breathing better, the man pointed down the hall.  
  
"The girl. She's…..got it….can't get to her…Shield."  
  
Letting go of the poor man, I race to the library. Throwing open the door, I ran to the vault. Stopping short, I gasped. The back of the room was shielded, and there was Sakura, talking to….. Keroberos?!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I leaned against the nearby table, barely able to stay upright. Her? SHE was the long awaited Mistress of the Clow? We were fighting the Li Kingdom, and THEY were the ones that had the MISTRESS? Just because we had the book, they started a war with us, causing innocent blood to be spilled. But, more important, THEY HAD THE CLOW MISTRESS. As I fought out my inner battle, some of the palace guards poured into the room.  
  
"Princess!! Princess Tomoyo!"  
  
Turning around, I faced the white-faced man.  
  
"What is it NOW?"  
  
Quickly, the man stood up.  
  
"Princess, the castle is under attack, it's the Li Kingdom! They're after the-."  
  
Stopping short, all the men gasped at the two in the back. I shakily waved a hand in their direction.  
  
"Yes, it seems that Sakura-chan is the Mistress. LET NO ONE KNOW." As soon as I said this, I noticed the blue shield disappear.  
  
Help! I need Help! What's Sakura's chant? The one to change the key to the staff? Please help! R+R! Arigato! 


	5. Attack!

Sakura Golden Wolf's Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Ohayo! How are you all? It's me again! Today, I believe we have Sakura-chan as our guest! Everybody welcome Sakura Kinomoto!  
  
(Screams and cat hollers.)  
  
Sakura: Ohayo. Nice to be here, Sakura Golden Wolf.  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: So, Sakura-chan, what do you think of my story?  
  
Sakura: I like it! Although I'm away from Syaoran-kun too much.  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Well, don't worry, it's only two more chapters and then the two of you get together. OH! And I would like to thank the kind people that reviewed my fic and sent me Sakura's chant!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Cherry-Kawaii-Wolf  
  
Lonely Tenshi  
  
Star Fairy  
  
Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Carrie ()  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Thank you soooooo much Minna! Now here's chapter 4 of At The Water's Edge!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
1 Chapter 4  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
As I finished my tale, I realized the shield was disappearing. Blinking a couple times, I noticed that the Princess was there with at least a dozen guards. Blushing, I stuttered,  
  
"Hoe. OH….Oh dear. I-I'm sorry."  
  
Keroberos, tweaking his ears, muttered softly.  
  
"Sakura-chan, your necklace. Hold it in the palm of your hand and repeat after me." Slowly, I took off my necklace and held it in my hand.  
  
"Key of Clow,  
  
Power of magic,  
  
power of light,  
  
Surrender the wand,  
  
The Force ignite.  
  
RELEASE!"  
  
Repeating Keroberos, I caught my necklace as it grew and became a pink staff with a birds' head on it. Sqeaking a little, I twirled it over my head. Keroberos sat on my shoulder and said,  
  
"I'm going to pass the names of the cards, through my mind into yours. We don't have that long."  
  
Taking my hand, he glowed dimly. Halting my thoughts, I heard his voice chanting in my mind.  
  
"Arrow, Shot, Dash, Shield, Bubbles, Firey, Snow…" And so on, until he stopped. As he retracted his paw, he sat on my shoulder.  
  
"And so they come."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Looking questionably as Keroberos, I closed the book. Cautiously, Princess Tomoyo stepped up and bowed to me.  
  
"Clow Mistress? It is really you?"  
  
Suddenly, the door slammed open and soldiers poured in. For a second, I though they were going to arrest me, but then it hit me. They were from the Li Kingdom! Princess Tomoyo and I screamed and she grabbed my hand. Quickly the room was filled with the sound of metal on metal, and of falling books. Screaming again, Princess Tomoyo ducked behind me. From where we stood, we could see most of the fighting. Holding on tightly to my hand, the princess whimpered.  
  
"Not again. Please don't hurt us."  
  
Hiding the book in my skirts, I whispered to Keroberos,  
  
"What do I do, Keroberos?"  
  
Muttering low, I could barely hear him.  
  
"It's best if they don't know you're the Mistress. Don't let them find the book, and I'm a stuffed animal. After all, isn't this war over you, is it not, Princess?"  
  
Whimpering, she nodded.  
  
"More or less."  
  
Slipping to the wall, I hid us in the shadows, crawling towards the door.  
  
"Where's the Princess? Find the Princess!"  
  
Yanking her forward, we dashed through the door. Scrambling down the passageways, we dodged several soldiers that were fighting.  
  
Tomoyo's POV:  
  
Almost calmly, Sakura-chan pulled us along down the halls. Pulling us into the light, we sped through the courtyard and the gates. All the while we heard the clash of swords, and could smell the acrid smoke of the burning buildings. Soon after we passed through the gates we could hear hoof beats and almost feel horses breathing down our necks. Gasping for breath, Sakura- chan panted,  
  
"Faster, Faster, Princess!"  
  
But, terrifyingly, it was much to late for that.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Well, that chapter's done! So, what do you think? If you have any suggestions, you may send them to me! R+R! 


	6. Telling Tales

Sakura Golden Wolf's Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Ohayo! This is Sakura Golden Wolf! Today's guest is Syaoran Li! Everybody welcome Li-kun!  
  
Syaoran: Hi.  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: -_-(). Oh dear. (. So, Syaoran, how do you like my story?  
  
Syaoran: "……"  
  
(SGW leans over and whispers in his ear. Syaoran blushes and jumps out of his chair.)  
  
Syaoran: Gah! You wouldn't!  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: (. I wouldn't?  
  
Syaoran: You would?!  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: You bet I would. Now come down from the ceiling. I won't bite.  
  
Syaoran: Iie. It's safer up here.  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: -_-(). Oh well. Here's chapter 5 of At The Water's Edge!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! SO DON'T SUE ME! I HAVE NO MONEY ANYWAY!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
1 Chapter 5  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
Breathing was getting difficult, and the horses were right behind us. Pulling on Princess Tomoyo's hand, I ran faster. Sadly we weren't fast enough. The soldiers' horses caught up with us. Screaming, the soldiers caught us about our waists and threw us in front of them on their horses, both of on separate horses than the other. Getting picked up, I started scratching the man.  
  
"Let go! Don't hurt her!"  
  
Riding side-saddle, the soldier tightened his grip around my waist so I couldn't jump.  
  
"Don't hurt her! Let her go!"  
  
I could hear the Princess screaming also,  
  
"Help! Let go! HELP!!!!!!" before the soldiers clasped a hand over her mouth. Closing my eyes, I felt Keroberos moving around in my pocket, where he was hidden. Nonetheless, my eyes flashed open and I gasped when the soldiers tightened his grip around my waist. The horse gave a great whinny, and was answered far off. Clearing the village forest, we stopped in their encampment. Swinging us off the horses, the two soldiers held our arms behind us and thrust us into one of the tents.  
  
"Wait here."  
  
Falling against me, Princess Tomoyo breathed shakily. Right now, it didn't matter that she was the princess and I was a peasant. As I stroke her hair, I spoke to her.  
  
"It's all right, Princess, I'll keep us safe."  
  
Really, I wasn't worried all too much. Clow HAD said that Syaoran-kun was here. Keroberos popped out of my pocket, gasping for air.  
  
"What's going on, where are we?"  
  
Shushing him, I said,  
  
"We're in the Li's camp. I can keep us safe. I don't-."  
  
I was cut off short as the tent flap was shoved open.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gasping, I plucked Keroberos out of the air and shoved him in my pocket, where he gave a muffled groan. Surprised, Princess gave a squeak and fell backwards, pulling me down also. Soon after, I heard, "Sakura?" and looked up.  
  
"Syao-Prince Syaoran?!"  
  
Surprised, I gave a muffled "Hoe!" Helping us up, Syaoran forced some of his kawaii messy hair out of his face.  
  
"Princess, we don't plan on hurting you, and there's no way in hell I'm letting anyone touch Sakura-chan. We just want the Clow book. We won't hurt you, but we need the book."  
  
Glancing at me, Pri-no, I'll her by her name. Glancing at me, Tomoyo-chan silently moaned and muttered under her breath. Taking his hand, I looked him in the eyes and asked,  
  
"I can trust you, right? If you get the book, you'll personally stop this ridiculous war?"  
  
To the first question, I got a positive yes. To the second, he hesitated.  
  
"Hai. I will stop the war"  
  
Blinking once, I cleared my head. Sighing, I pulled out my necklace, for it had turned back in the confusion.  
  
"Do you recognize this?"  
  
Inhaling sharply, he took it.  
  
"Clow's staff. Where did you get this?"  
  
Looking him straight in the eyes, I said,  
  
"I got it from Clow Reed himself."  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
I wasn't sure if she was playing a game with me. Her eyes said she wasn't. Of a sudden, a rustling came from her skirt and a stuffed animal popped out.  
  
"Sakura!! What are you doing? Ain't her the enemy?"  
  
Jumping a step back, the stuffed animal flew into her face.  
  
"Kero, I trust Syaoran. I know won't hurt or use us."  
  
"Keroberos? The guardian beast? Nani?"  
  
Sighing, Sakura settled Kero on her shoulder.  
  
"Syaoran, you must stop the war, for I not only show you the Clow, but also, their Mistress."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Muddled, I looked into her emerald eyes.  
  
"Sakura? You're the Mistress? But where are3 the cards?"  
  
Smiling weakly, she pulled the book slightly out of her pocket.  
  
"Best to hide it."  
  
Returning her smile, I said,  
  
"I'm calling off the war."  
  
Calling my sentries in, I proclaimed that "I, Prince Syaoran, crown Prince of the Li Kingdom, call off the war with the Daidouji Kingdom."  
  
Turning to Tomoyo, I said,  
  
"Please accept my apologies. You shall be allowed to go home tomorrow, for it'll take that long to withdraw my soldiers."  
  
Turning to my sentries, I told them to take care of things. After they left, Sakura asked me,  
  
"Syaoran, what about me?"  
  
Giving a half smile, I replied,  
  
"I suppose you'll come home with me, where we can take care of you. Meiling's been put away, for what she did."  
  
Putting her hand in mine, I pulled her a little closer.  
  
"I'll get you two cots. Gomen, Princess, but that's the best we have. I'll be back in a minute."  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
After Syaoran left, Tomoyo-chan gaped at me.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you and the prince?!"  
  
Sheepish, I nodded.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Another chapter done! Thanks for all the support! I haven't gotten any flames yet, so I'm happy! R+R! Ja ne! 


	7. Taking Possesion

Sakura Golden Wolf's Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Ohayo! -_-() Um… Today, I kinda couldn't get a guest…. Everybody has been really busy lately, and so, I'll just tell you a little about myself. I got my name, Sakura Golden Wolf, because I combined my two favorite characters names. (Cherry Blossom, Little Wolf) It was either that or Little Blossom. ^__^ I really like my name and I wish my REAL name was more imaginative. *SIGH* I love card captor Sakura, even though I've NEVER seen a Japanese episode. I've only seen about 6 episodes of CC in all. I don't think I would understand it, anyway. I've been contemplating writing a fiction for the longest time. It would be a great help if somebody would review and tell me if I should change the name. -_-() Oh well. Here's chapter 6 of At The Water's Edge.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
1 Chapter 6  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
In my sleep that night, I met Clow again. This time though, he was grim.  
  
"Hello, Sakura-chan. I suppose you have found about the cards?"  
  
After my nod, he went on.  
  
"Now that your powers are awakening, an even greater evil has awakened. It is coming for you and you powers. Your friend, the Princess Tomoyo, she will not be going home tomorrow. You are at the beginning of a great adventure, one that will change your very lives. While your magic was asleep, the evil lay dormant, searching patiently and slowly. Now they will strike."  
  
Shaking his head, he began to fade.  
  
"I don't know who or what it is. Ja ne, Sakura, and make sure that you follow your heart. Good luck."  
  
With that, my dream faded and I woke up.  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
I was up, taking down a tent when she came out. She was playing with her copper hair, and she had her emerald eyes on the sky. To me, it made no difference that she served us. She was kind and gentle to everyone, never thought of herself, and carried herself like a queen. Rolling up the tent and throwing it in a wagon, I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. Leaning against me, she frowned at the sky.  
  
"Syaoran, I'm worried."  
  
Surprised, I squeezed her around the waist.  
  
"Worried about what?  
  
"Syaoran, I saw Clow again last night. He said that the evil is coming for me and that Tomoyo won't be going home today. He said that we were going on a great adventure and to follow my heart."  
  
Surprised, I hugged her.  
  
"Well, I hadn't planned on it, but I could take a detour."  
  
Equally surprised, she looked up at me.  
  
"Really? You would help me? Doesn't it frighten you?"  
  
Shaking my head, I smiled.  
  
"No, it doesn't."  
  
Smiling she hugged me.  
  
"Ashiteru, Syaoran."  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
After our talk, I had asked Syaoran to help me with something.  
  
"Kero wants to change the cards and staff to show my ownership, and I might need some help."  
  
He had agreed, so he met me in the tent a little later. Kero had just finished placing the cards in front of us, when Syaoran stepped in. Tomoyo- chan was sitting in the back of the tent, watching.  
  
"All right Sakura, transform your wand. Remember the words?"  
  
Nodding, I changed the necklace to the staff.  
  
"All right, good. Now, we're going to change the staff and book to your ownership. Repeat after me."  
  
A soft glow followed and they were changed. I looked at the book first. The book was now pink, and said, Sakura, across the top, instead of Clow. Next I checked out my staff. Instead of the birds' head, It was a circle, and in the circle was a five-pointed star. It was beautiful.  
  
"What does this mean, Kero?"  
  
Raising a paw, he said,  
  
"It means that you draw your power from your star. THAT means that you make your own power. Clow Reed was the only magician that got even CLOSE to THAT. Now think, think of your own words. How would you change the cards?"  
  
Almost instantly, I said,  
  
"I call upon the power of my star,  
  
ancient forces near and far  
  
Clow cards,  
  
transfer all your might,  
  
and draw your power from my light,  
  
Star Cards!"  
  
With that last word, I tapped each card with my staff, until I hit the last. Over joyous, I watched as they transformed. Suddenly, though, I felt like I had no energy left, and fainted.  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
I've seen magic done before, lots of times. Yet, I had never seen anything like this. I was starting to wonder why she needed help when she touched the cards with her staff. After the changing chant, the cards started to glow a silver-pink. Rising into the air, they spun around in little circles, passing in front of Sakura before the settled themselves in a stack. Soon after they stacked themselves, Sakura said, "Wow-." And fainted.  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
Rushing forward, I caught her before she hit the floor. Coming forward, Tomoyo-chan helped me lift her onto the bed.  
  
"Kero-chan, what happened?"  
  
Kero flew over and settled himself on Sakura's stomach.  
  
"Since Sakura draws her power from her star, she's basically using her own energy. It would have been wiser to do the cards a few at a time, but we might need to use them soon."  
  
Picking up the cards, I placed them in the book and closed the clasp.  
  
"Sakura, hm? I suppose that means they really belong to her?"  
  
Nodding Kero added,  
  
"Yes, but she'll be out for today at least. She'll be fine, though."  
  
Tomoyo's POV:  
  
Soon after we got Sakura-chan onto the bed, Syaoran-kun decided that I should go home. Pointedly, I refused, arguing.  
  
"Someone's going to have to help take care of Sakura, or did you expect Kero-chan to carry her around? Besides, it's going to start raining."  
  
"Your mother's going to think I kidnapped you."  
  
"Well, you did! But she's not even home, so I'll send a messenger, telling her that I need to take care of Sakura-chan."  
  
Finally, he threw his arms up in defeat.  
  
"Fine Princess, stay. Just don't complain when we don't have a feather bed for you."  
  
Smiling triumphantly, I watched him leave, muttering something about courage, soldiers, and stubborn Princesses.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
Flinching, he shut the tent flap. Turning to Kero-chan, I asked,  
  
"So, Kero-chan, what do we do until Sakura-chan wakes up?"  
  
Shrugging his little shoulders, he smiled.  
  
"How about food? FOOD! Do you think they have pudding? How about berries? Oh!!!!!!!! Chocolate!"  
  
Shaking my head, I left Kero-chan drooling over the thought of food. Looking outside, I could see it was indeed going to rain. SO I grabbed a hooded cloak and stepped out. Settling back the hood, I scanned the bushes for berries. Going behind the tent, I found some blackberries. Using my handkerchief for a basket, I picked a large amount and tied the ends together. Stepping back in front of the tent, I watched the soldiers trying to take down the tents. Stepping into our tent, I could see that Kero-chan was still drooling.  
  
"Kero!"  
  
Snapping my fingers, I got his attention.  
  
"I got you some berries."  
  
Throwing the berries at him, I saw his beady little eyes brighten.  
  
"FOOD!!!!!! Arigato, Princess!!!"  
  
Stepping in, Syaoran picked Sakura-chan up.  
  
"We need to take down the tent. I've got two horses waiting outside."  
  
"Two?"  
  
Smiling, he nudged open the tent flap.  
  
"You didn't expect Sakura to walk now, did you?"  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
It had been two days since Sakura fainted, and she still hadn't woke up. We were nearing our kingdom when we came to a river.  
  
"There's a fallen tree down there, why not use it?"  
  
That was Tomoyo-chan, pointing down the river a ways. Sure enough, there was a tree, a huge one, stretching from bank to bank. Turning my horse, he stepped onto the tree. Turning my head, I told Tomoyo, "Don't let her fall off now."  
  
Referring to Sakura, of course.  
  
Instead, she just led her horse up behind mine.  
  
"Are you crossing, or are you letting the soldiers go home?"  
  
Frowning at her, I moved my horse forward. I had just gotten across when I heard an astonished, "HOE?!!!!!" followed by a splash.  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
Opening my eyes, all I saw was hair brown flesh, and some blue water. Surprised, I sat up straight and noticed I was on a horse. An irritated horse. Surprised by my sudden movement, the horse stumbled, throwing me into the water. Giving a startled "HOE?!!!!" I fell in. Coming up, I could see the soldiers watching. Kicking my feet, I swam for the shore. I've never swum before, but what was so hard about it? Pulling myself out of the river, I shook my head and squeezed water out of my dress. Looking up, I could see Syaoran was riding over. Blushing, I explained.  
  
"I, er, fell off the horse."  
  
Hopping down from his horse, he took my hand and looked me over.  
  
"Daijobu desu ka?"  
  
"Daijobu desu."  
  
Looking up at the sun, I added, "It's hot out, and I can walk."  
  
Shrugging, he let me. By now, the army had gotten across. Turning to them, he said,  
  
"You may go now. We're at the border, so you may go now."  
  
Cheering, the men took off. Leading the horses over, Tomoyo-chan joined us.  
  
"Are we still going to the castle?"  
  
Nodding, Syaoran jumped on his horse.  
  
"Sure you wan to walk, Sakura?"  
  
"Hai, but I don't think we're going home."  
  
Looking at me strangely, I blushed.  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing. Where are my cards?"  
  
Tomoyo-chan handed me my satchel and Kero-chan popped out.  
  
"About time you; woke up. Got any food?"  
  
Sweatdropping, Tomoyo-chan threw him a handkerchief.  
  
"He's been eating like there's no tomorrow."  
  
"Come on, Mother's expecting us."  
  
Tomoyo explained that she had sent a letter to her mother, explaining thing, and Syaoran had sent HIS mother a letter, explaining everything.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ohayo! Did you like it? The next chapter is when one of the first evils attack Sakura-chan! R+R! Ja ne! 


	8. Huo of Fire

Sakura Golden Wolf's Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Konnichiwa! Today my guest is Eriol! Welcome Eriol to my show!  
  
Eriol: Thanks. Thank you.  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: So, Eriol, what do YOU think about my fic? Everybody else on my show were mean. *sniff*  
  
Eriol: Oh, Don't worry. I love your fic. It's great! Although it was pretty funny when Sakura-chan fell in the river….  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: -_-() Um, yeah… That wasn't originally in the script, but we had to take six retakes, and the horse was getting restless. So we just added that in. Anyway, Eriol, I believe you come into action soon. Thanks for coming. Here's chapter 7 of At The Water's Edge. R+R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. I'm penniless, my parents are penniless, so don't sue!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7  
  
3rd POV:  
  
It was a quiet day, but something was wrong, for the greenery was still, and not a bird was singing. Quietly, a cloaked figure stepped out of the trees and crouched behind a bush. Parting the bush slightly, the person leaned forward and watched as three people with horses passed by. As they passed, the eyes under the hood calculated where they were going. Stepping back, the wraith-like figure disappeared into the forest, leaving no sound, no trace that it was even there.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was a dark basement, with books thrown around in a disarrayed fashion, in the center of the room was a crackling fireplace. The man in the chair turned the page of his book before acknowledging the figure. Looking up from the book, he examined the figure, causing the firelight to throw his features into shadows.  
  
"So, Li Yin, What did you find out?"  
  
Putting back the hood on her cloak, the woman shook out her hair. Catching the firelight, it shone a fiery red-gold.  
  
"They are headed for the castle, Tzao. They are in the forest of Song."  
  
Seating herself on the nearby couch, she stretched out.  
  
"So, Tzao-san, what are you going to do?"  
  
Closing his book, Tzao snapped his fingers. A very ancient-looking paper appeared in his hands. Smiling, he snapped his fingers again and it disappeared.  
  
"Yes, I suppose that would do."  
  
Taking out a pouch, Tzao measured a pinch of what looked like dust, and threw it into the fire. Instantly, the dust caused the flames to flare, and Tzao spoke.  
  
"Come, Huo, your master calls upon you."  
  
Flaring up, a creature stepped out of the flames.  
  
"Who calls upon Huo, creature of fire?"  
  
"I Tzao, have summoned you. Go and test the Mistress of the Clow."  
  
Bowing, the creature was swallowed up in flame, and disappeared. Speaking up, Li Yin asked, "Are you sure that is wise, Tzao-san?"  
  
Grinning evilly, he laughed.  
  
"Of course, dear sister. He's just to warm things up."  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
It was around noon, and Tomoyo-chan and I were talking when Syaoran stopped for us to catch up.  
  
"Sakura, have you noticed?"  
  
Pulling up short, I looked around. It was quiet, and there were no birds.  
  
"The birds…..They're not around."  
  
Nodding, Syaoran agreed.  
  
"I know. There hasn't been a bird for over an hour. Something's coming."  
  
Nervous, my horse pricked his ears and snorted. Pushing forward, a sudden movement off to the left caught my eye. Turning my horse, I caught sight of something flashing past me, speeding past and crouching on a jutting rock. Crying out, my horse reared up and I fell off. Jumping up, I heard Syaoran and Tomoyo-chan catch my horse and stand behind me. There on the rock stood a creature like no other.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There on the rock stood a creature. A flaming creature. It looked like a man, for the most part. It seemed that it was a giant flame that had come alive. As it spoke, the voice sounded like a forest fire.  
  
"I am Huo, being of fire. I challenge you, Card Mistress. Defeat me, and I will give you a gift. But if I defeat you, I shall take your card of fire."  
  
"Card of….FIREY?!!!!! I'll never let you have Firey!"  
  
Striking a defensive pose, I pulled out my key and chanted.  
  
Key of the Star  
  
With Powers Burning Bright  
  
Reveal the Staff  
  
And Shine your Light  
  
RELEASE!  
  
Snatching my staff, I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Sakura, you don't have to."  
  
Turning my flaming eyes to him, I retorted,  
  
"Yes I do! He wants FIREY!"  
  
Turning around, I summoned Jump and jumped into a clearing. Raising his hand Huo created a fireball and threw it at me. Jumping, I dodged it and drew out a card.  
  
"Freeze card, Freeze Huo! Freeze card! Release and Dispel!"  
  
A blue creature, Freeze, shot out of the card and froze Huo. Pausing, I caught Freeze, now in card form. A crack formed in the ice, and it shattered.  
  
"Ha! You'll have to do better than that, Card Mistress!"  
  
Forming two fireballs, he flung them at me. Jumping out of the way, my feet got singed.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
Thinking fast, I pulled out two cards.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Suddenly, I heard Kero-chan shouting.  
  
"NO, Sakura! It'll drain your power again!"  
  
"I don't care! He wants FIREY!"  
  
Striking both cards, I shouted,  
  
"Watery, drench Huo, Freeze, freeze him! Watery, Freeze! Release and dispel!"  
  
Hitting the cards, they froze Huo, Watery drenching him, then freeze freezing him, then watery drenching the ice. Putting the cards away, I waited. Then a voice in my head said,  
  
"I admit defeat. Here is my gift. It is advice. Beware of the golden eyes." With that, he disappeared, ice and all.  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
Sakura put her cards in her pocket, and started to turn. Mid-turn, she wobbled and fell. Running over, I picked her up. Yawning, she opened her eyes.  
  
"I'll be all right. I…" Yawning, she paused.  
  
"I just need a nap."  
  
Falling asleep, her head fell against my shoulder.  
  
"Kawaii! I wish I had something to take this down with!"  
  
Turning around, I noticed Tomoyo-chan. She had her hands to her face, and she had big, round star eyes. Sweatdropping, I put Sakura on my horse and hopped on.  
  
"Last time we let her ride, she fell into the river. So she's riding with me, all right?"  
  
Instead of an answer, I heard a dreamy sigh.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran-kun, you two are so PERFECT!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Tying Sakura's horse's lead to my saddle, I nudged my horse.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!"  
  
Jumping on her horse, she caught up.  
  
"So, how long should it be? Hm? Matte! Where's Kero-chan?"  
  
Looking around, I gave an  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
And looked around. Dumping Sakura's satchel, a blue-faced Kero popped out.  
  
"About time! I was suffocating in there!"  
  
"Sorry Kero-chan."  
  
Settling on Tomoyo-Chan's shoulder, he breathed deep.  
  
"Ahhh. Good air. I told Sakura-chan to take it easy. Got any food?"  
  
Taking out her handkerchief, Tomoyo-chan handed it to Kero-chan.  
  
"Save some, though!"  
  
Looking down, I noticed that Sakura was leaning against me, and that she was curled against my chest. I felt a slight blush creep up my face.  
  
"Come on, let's go."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
OOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Syaoran-kun blushing! He's so KAWAII when he blushes! I can't wait until the next chapter! R+R! Ja ne Minna! 


	9. Dreams of Chance

Sakura Golden Wolf's Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Konnichiwa! This is Sakura Golden Wolf! I'm taking a break from the guests today, because they're all pooped out. Anyway, I just wanted to thank everybody that reviewed. I'd also like to say, li2004(), no worries! It eventually happens! Well, this chapter might be a bit longer or shorter. I haven't decided. Here's chapter 8 of At The Water's Edge!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
1 Chapter 8  
  
Tomoyo's POV:  
  
It was night time, and Syaoran-kun had just built a fire, and was setting Sakura-chan on the ground near the fire, when I noticed it. The trees whispered, and soon a figure materialized by the fire. Looking up sharply, Syaoran-kun acknowledged her.  
  
"Hello, Mei Lien. Why has Mother sent you?"  
  
Sitting on a rock near the fire, her eyes took in the campsite.  
  
"I see you have found the card mistress, Prince Li."  
  
Frowning, Syaoran-kun shoved another stick into the fire.  
  
"Yes, what about it?"  
  
Turning to face him, Mei Lien spoke.  
  
"The cards themselves have enemies, why should the Mistress not? What dangers may she face?"  
  
Dangers, what does she mean, dangers?  
  
"Yes, I know. She fought one today."  
  
Mei Lien chewed on this thoughtfully.  
  
"Then you must know that, since you travel with her, that her enemies will become your own?"  
  
"Yes, I know this."  
  
"Then I'll tell you. Spies and thieves await you; in the kingdom. Where do you go now?"  
  
Sighing, he stirred the fire.  
  
"I suppose we'll go to Hiiragawza's. That's what Mother sent you here for, isn't it?"  
  
Smiling, Mei Lien rose.  
  
"Yes. Take care of the Cherry Blossom. They tend to be a fragile flower. Farewell, Little Wolf."  
  
Hugging him, she left into the forest.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, who was that?"  
  
Frowning again, he stirred the fire.  
  
"She was my mother's maid. We're going to my cousin's tomorrow."  
  
Turning, he threw a blanket over Sakura-chan.  
  
"Good night, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
When I woke, I could feel the sun on my face. Without opening my eyes, I could feel Syaoran's arms around me, making sure I didn't fall off the horse. Opening my eyes, I looked up into his amber eyes.  
  
"Ohayo. I like riding like this much better."  
  
"Morning Sakura. Feeling better?"  
  
He looked so cute like this, looking down at me, his hair illuminated by the blazing sun. His amber eyes were smiling, and his lips were curled in the Kawaiist smile I've ever seen.  
  
"Hai. I'm just fine, Syaoran." Sitting up, I noticed we weren't in the middle of the forest anymore.  
  
"Hoe? Where are we?"  
  
Riding up beside us, Tomoyo-chan answered me.  
  
"We had a visitor last night, and she told us not to go to the Li Kingdom. So now we're going to Syaoran-kuns' Kingdom."  
  
Stopping at a bridge, Syaoran hopped off the horse. Picking me up, he swung me onto the other horse.  
  
"The village is right over the next hill. It might make a bad impression if we ride in with three horses and only riding two."  
  
Nodding, he hopped back on his horse.  
  
"What's the name of the village, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"The village we're staying in is called Arukas. The people there are kind, and there's a respectable inn there."  
  
Topping the hill, I gasped. The village stretched from hill to hill, and the sunlight glinted off the windows.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
Tomoyo-chan handed me my satchel, and Kero-chan popped his head out.  
  
"About time we got here! Buy me food!"  
  
Sweatdropping, we descended the hill.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In the village, it all hustle and bustle. Syaoran went down the street and turned left, then right. Helping us off the horses, he handed them over to stable hands and gave them each a coin.  
  
"Take good care of these horses."  
  
Nodding, the stable hands led them to stalls.  
  
"I didn't know you hand money, Syaoran."  
  
"I'll have enough, Sakura, don't worry."  
  
Entering the inn, Syaoran approached the counter.  
  
"I'll take two rooms, please."  
  
The girl behind the counter was pleasant, and chirped,  
  
"Certainly, sir. I'll send sheets up in a few minutes. Your rooms are up the stairs, first and second doors on the left."  
  
Handing her some coins, she gave him the keys.  
  
"If you like, we could bring some hot water in for you bath. That's no charge."  
  
Looking at Syaoran hopefully, Tomoyo-chan looked ready to kiss the girl.  
  
"All right, thanks."  
  
Bowing, the girl ran off toward the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you, Syaoran. I'd love to be clean again."  
  
Stepping across the room, Syaoran ushered us up the stairs.  
  
"You two can have this room. I'll take this one. After we take our baths, we'll go to the market."  
  
Syaoran had started blushing and dove into the safety of his room. Looking at each other, Tomoyo-chan and I giggled.  
  
"Kawaii!"  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
I was toweling off my hair when I heard her humming.  
  
"When I'm lost in the rain  
  
In your eyes I know  
  
I'll find the light to light my way  
  
When I'm scared, losing ground  
  
When my world is going crazy  
  
You can turn it turn it all around and when I'm down, you're there  
  
Pushing me to the top  
  
You're always there, giving me all you've got  
  
For a shield, from the storm  
  
For a friend  
  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you  
  
For the strength to be strong  
  
For the will to carry on  
  
For everything you do  
  
For everything that's true  
  
I turn to you  
  
I turn to you  
  
When I lose the will to win  
  
I just reach for you  
  
And I reach the sky again  
  
I can do anything  
  
'Coz your love inspires me  
  
And when I need a friend  
  
You're always on my side  
  
Giving me faith taking me through the night  
  
For a shield from the storm  
  
For a friend  
  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you  
  
For the strength to be strong  
  
For the will to carry on  
  
For the everything you do  
  
For everything that's true  
  
I turn to you  
  
For the arms to be my shelter  
  
Through all the rain  
  
For truth that will never change  
  
For someone to lean on  
  
For a heart I can rely on through anything  
  
For the one that I can run to  
  
For a shield from the storm  
  
For a friend  
  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you  
  
For the strength to be strong  
  
For the will to carry on  
  
For everything you do  
  
For everything that's true  
  
I turn to you………"  
  
Mesmerized, I listened to her singing. A tap on my shoulder brought me back to life.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, we're ready to go. Are you?"  
  
"Hai. Just a minute. Ano… You can tell Sakura we're leaving."  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
In the marketplace, people were busy. Turning to us, Syaoran handed us each a handful of coins.  
  
"I want you both to buy yourselves two pairs of clothes, and some food for a few days. If you have extra money, you can buy something else, but don't worry about it. Mei Lien has given me enough for a while. I'll meet you here in an hour."  
  
Giving me a peck on the cheek, he rushed off. Blushing, Tomoyo-chan giggled.  
  
"Kawaii…."  
  
Ignoring her, I asked where she wanted to go first.  
  
"The tailor's. We're getting new clothes for Sakura-chan!"  
  
Steering me off into the crowd, she pushed me inside a store that had a sign of scissors and thread.  
  
The bell above the door tinkled, and an elderly man stepped out of the back room.  
  
"Hai? How may I help you?"  
  
Smiling, Tomoyo-chan happily told him.  
  
"We need four dresses. Two in these measurements, and two in these."  
  
Handing him a piece of paper, she went on.  
  
"May I see your fabric?"  
  
Smiling, the old man hobbled off to the back room and came back with several bolts off cloth. Rifling through them with amazing speed and accuracy, Tomoyo-chan pulled out three bolts.  
  
"I'll want two of the last one. Could you design them like the ones we have on? Thanks. When can you have these done?"  
  
Speechless, the man managed to get out,  
  
"I could have these done by tomorrow morn, Lady. My assistant, Rika, shall help."  
  
"Thanks so much!"  
  
Handing him several coins, she paid him and pulled me outside. Surprised at her speed, I barely caught up with her, buying lots of bread and cheese.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, what's the hurry?"  
  
Smiling, she dumped the food in my arms.  
  
"No hurry. I just saw a trinket shop. I LOVE trinkets!"  
  
Putting the food in my satchel, she pulled me off again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In the shop, Tomoyo-chan slowed down finally.  
  
"Oh! Sakura-chan! Look! Isn't this adorable!"  
  
It was a beautiful satchel, light pink with a star clasp. Looking down at my old, worn out satchel, I took the pink one.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
Searching around the shop, she found a hair net.  
  
"Come on, let's buy these things, and meet Syaoran."  
  
Pulling my arm, she was moving fast again.  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
After I had dropped off my measurements, and bought food, I stopped off at the glass-blowers' shop. Stepping in, I felt the intense heat hit me. Watching, the blower turned the rod and shaped the pendant with a tiny pair of tweezers. Setting it down on a flat rock, he got up.  
  
"How can I help you, young man?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could make a special pendant for me in an hour."  
  
Eyeing me, he said,  
  
"Sure. What would you like?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
An hour later, he handed me a wrapped package. Handing him six coins, I looked out the door.  
  
"Arigato! Thank you, sir!"  
  
Seeing, Sakura and Tomoyo-chan, I stuffed the package in my pocket and caught up with them.  
  
"So, did you get what you needed?"  
  
Smiling, Sakura handed me two coins.  
  
"This is what's left. Thanks Syaoran."  
  
Kissing me on the cheek, she hugged me.  
  
"That's for earlier."  
  
Blushing, I hugged her back.  
  
"Come on, it's getting dark. We need to get back."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At the inn, it was quiet. Making sure the girls gotten their room and locked the door, I dressed for bed. Placing the package on the dresser, I smiled.  
  
"Good night, Sakura."  
  
With that, I fell asleep.  
  
Tomoyo's POV:  
  
Soon after Sakura-chan went to sleep, I sat in the window, watching the stars twinkle. Tonight, there seemed to be one star that stood out as the brightest. Twinkling, the star seemed to wink at me. Startled, I blinked.  
  
"'Kaa-san….Don't make me….I don't want to leave you…..No! Otou-san! Don't leave me!"  
  
Turning, I saw Sakura-chan, with tears trailing down her face. Getting up from the window, I sat down on her bed and stroke her hair softly.  
  
"'Nii-chan! Where's 'Nii-chan? Don't….leave…..me……"  
  
Softly crying, she held my hand in her sleep. Humming softly, I waited for her to stop crying before I went back to bed.  
  
"Good night, Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
I had just fallen asleep when I began to dream. I wasn't actually in the dream, I was just an observer. I was in this giant castle, and there were servants running around, screaming. A little girl was standing off to the side, sucking her thumb and holding onto a stuffed animal. I couldn't quite make out her features, but she was at least three or four. Suddenly, a beautiful woman ran down the hall and picked up the little girl.  
  
"Come, we must get you out of here, dear heart."  
  
Running outside, I could see that buildings were burning, and soldiers were running around, fighting. Staying in the shadows, the woman met two men and a little boy at the stables. The little girl had stopped sucking her thumb and started crying. Handing the little girl to the mounted man, the woman kissed the child.  
  
"Be good, dear heart. We love you."  
  
Crying, the little girl reached for her parents.  
  
"'Kaa-san! 'Tou-san! Don't leave me!"  
  
Wailing, the child bawled. Before the mother could hand the little boy to the mounted man, soldiers came from the corner.  
  
"Get them! They must not survive!"  
  
Turning quickly, the woman screamed.  
  
"Go! For God's sake! Get her out of here!"  
  
Rearing, the horse sped off with the silent man and the crying child.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
So? Was that good? R+R! I personally think this is the best chapter yet! Ja ne! 


	10. Yun of Cloud, Yu of Rain

Sakura Golden Wolf's Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Konnichiwa! SSh! We gotta be quiet. If you're wondering, I got tired of waiting for our guest, so I snuck down here to see what was going on. We're in the basement of… something, and we're sneaking around, looking for my guest.  
  
Mysterious Voice: BBBBBWWWAA7AAAHHHHAAAAHHHHAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! I shall have the Cherry Blossom! Nothing will stop me now!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: 0_o What the?  
  
(SGW and the camera guys peek around the corner to see a laughing maniac.)  
  
Mysterious Voice #2: -_-() Tzao….. Weren't you supposed to be at some talk show an hour ago?  
  
Tzao: -_-() Oh yeah. 0_o Do you think they'll come looking, Li Yin?  
  
Li Yin: ^_0 Why don't you look for yourself?  
  
Tzao: NO! YOU CAN'T SEE MY SECRET LAIR UNTIL AT LEAST CHAPTER ---!  
  
(Tzao throws fireballs, SGW and the camera crew freak.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: EEK! RUN!  
  
(SGW dives into a shop and pulls nearest camera guy in.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Ano, anyway, while we're running for our lives, here's another chapter to At The Water's Edge!  
  
(Tzao slams open door.)  
  
Tzao: Come back here! I'm not letting you get away!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it! EEK! HERE HE COMES! RUN! I don't have any money, so don't sue!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
In the morning, I saddled up the horses. Bringing them out front, I tied them to the posts, and jumped up the stairs. Knocking on their door, I pushed it open. Pushing back the drapes, I gently shook Sakura awake.  
  
"We're leaving as soon as you're ready. Tomoyo-chan is already up. She's meeting us at the tailor's."  
  
Blushing slightly, I hurried back out of the room so she could get dressed. Placing my key back on the counter, I hopped onto my horse. A while later, a sleepy Sakura came out, hitching her satchel over her shoulder.  
  
"Did you put your key back?"  
  
Yawning, she hopped onto her horse.  
  
"Hai. Why are we up so early?"  
  
Smiling, I unhitched the horses.  
  
"We've been getting up this early. You've just been unconscious."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Sakura groaned.  
  
"Sweet Syao-kun, I am most tempted to smack you right now."  
  
Stopping the horses, I jumped down and helped Sakura off. Tying the horses to the rails of the fence, I opened the door for Sakura. As we stepped in, we were greeted with a cheerful,  
  
"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan!"  
  
Tomoyo's POV:  
  
When I got up in the morning, I checked on Kero-chan and Sakura-chan. Kero- chan was sleeping on top of Sakura-chan's satchel, with a bubble coming out of his nose. Smothering a giggle, I left them alone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tucking my hair behind my ear, I left Syaoran-kun a note saying that I'd meet them at the tailor's. Hopping on my horse, I rode over to the tailors'. After tying my horse to the rails, I pushed the door open, hearing the happy jingling.  
  
"Ohayo!"  
  
Popping out of the back, a girl my age responded.  
  
"Ohayo! You must be the lady that made that big order! My name's Rika!"  
  
Smiling her perkiness, I laughed.  
  
"I'm Tomoyo. You can call me Tomoyo-chan. My friend's are coming, soon, so can I see our order?"  
  
"Of course! I just finished the last one. You can come back with me, and I'll show you!"  
  
Pulling me into the back, she pulled out three packages and picked up a newly finished dress off of a chair. Smoothing it out, she held it up for my inspection.  
  
"What do you think? Sensei told me what you looked like, so I made it special."  
  
Clapping my hands, I held it up for closer inspection.  
  
"It's so kawaii! How did you get your stitches so tiny?! I've been trying for years!"  
  
Blushing, Rika-chan folded the dress.  
  
"Sensei desires perfection. I've been his assistant for six years. I'm so glad you liked it! It was hard to finish, because we also had a young man order some clothes. He was handsome, with amber eyes, and such kawaii brown hair."  
  
"Oh! You must mean Syaoran-kun. He's one of the friends I'm waiting for. He should be here soon."  
  
As Rika-chan handed me the dress, I heard the doorbell tinkle.  
  
"Excuse me. More customers."  
  
Going out front, I heard Rika-chan greet someone.  
  
"Ohayo! How may I help you?"  
  
"Ohayo! Has Tomoyo-chan been by, yet?"  
  
"Hai. She's in the back. I'm Rika. You can call me Rika-chan!"  
  
"I'm Sakura. You can call me Sakura-chan, and this is Syaoran-kun."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I have your clothes in the back, Syaoran-kun."  
  
Coming back in, Rika-chan led Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun.  
  
"Ohayo! How's it going?"  
  
"Ohayo! Just fine. Just gotta grab our clothes, and we're ready to go!"  
  
Pulling out another tissue-wrapped package, Rika-chan handed it to Syaoran- kun.  
  
"Arigato, tell your friends about us!"  
  
Waving goodbye to us, the door slammed shut, the bell tinkling madly.  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
Helping us onto our horses, Syaoran untied them before getting onto his horse.  
  
"We're at least halfway to Hiiragawza's. We might be there by tonight. If not, we'll sleep in the woods again."  
  
Shuddering, I shouldered my satchel.  
  
"Then let's hope we get there tonight."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was hours later, around noon, when the clouds started appearing. Soon after, water started appearing in slow patches.  
  
"Syaoran, something's' wrong."  
  
Looking to my left, I was surprised to see that no one was there.  
  
"Syaoran? Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
They weren't anywhere, and the clouds were getting thicker. In front of me, two people appeared. Pulling Kero out of my satchel, I whispered,  
  
"Who are they? They have magic."  
  
Rubbing his eyes, Kero yawned.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Pulling to a stop, I got off my horse. The one on the right looked like the Cloud, with fluffy clouds wrapped around her. The one on the left looked like the Rain, only male, with a raindrop in the middle of his forehead. Bowing to me, they introduced themselves.  
  
"My name is Yun, being of the clouds. And this is Yu, being of rain. We come to you with the same proposition as Huo. Defeat us and we'll give you a gift. But if you lose, we get your Cloud and Rain cards. And don't bother trying to run away."  
  
"All right. I accept your challenge. BUT! I'll only fight you one at a time."  
  
Smiling, Yun clapped. As the clouds condensed and dissipated, I could see we were several hundred feet clear of the forest. Yu was off by the trees and Yun and I were facing each other.  
  
"Let's begin."  
  
Shooting a string of clouds at me, I shouted my chant and dodged.  
  
"Shield! Release and dispel!"  
  
Instantly, a pink bubble shot around me, Shield.  
  
"Good, Card Mistress. You're getting better."  
  
Shooting tons of clouds out, she encircled my shield and yanked back the threads. This caused the clouds to tighten around my shield, crushing it until it shattered. Gasping, I rolled out of the way quickly.  
  
"Clouds are moved by wind! Windy! Release and dispel!"  
  
Shooting out of the card, Windy wrapped around Yun and caged her in.  
  
"No! Not Windy!"  
  
Sulking, Yun admitted defeat.  
  
"Yu is harder than me!"  
  
Pouting, Yun and Yu switched places.  
  
"I am Yu, being of rain. Fight me!"  
  
rising his hands, he called down the rain. Dodging, the flood of rain followed me. Pulling out a card, I called upon the card.  
  
"Wood! Shield me from the rain!"  
  
Striking the card, trees popped up around me and grew thick branches to keep the rain out.  
  
"Fiery! Defeat Yu!"  
  
In a blazing fire, Firey wrapped around Yu, burning him.  
  
"All right! I lose! We give up!"  
  
Badly burned, Yu returned us to the forest.  
  
"Since you beat BOTH of us, BOTH OF US! We'll give you something from your past."  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
When we finally found Sakura, she was talking to beings, supposedly Yun and Yu.  
  
"Since you defeated us, we'll give you something of you past."  
  
At his, my interest peaked. Past? This would be interesting. Waving his hand Yu conjured something. Handing it to Sakura, he laughed.  
  
"Come, Yun. Our job is finished."  
  
Riding up to Sakura, she climbed onto her horse.  
  
"Come on, guys, let's go."  
  
Looking at her, I could see her face was color-drained.  
  
"Sakura, what did they give you?"  
  
Smiling, she faked a big smile. "It was nothing. Just a stuffed animal. See?"  
  
Holding it up, I saw it was a stuffed rabbit, with floppy ears and button eyes.  
  
"What does this have to do with your past?"  
  
"You know what? I think I saw the edge of the forest. We must be almost there."  
  
Frowning, I wondered why Sakura was avoiding the subject. Oh well. She'll tell me when she's ready.  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
Hoe! What was Yu trying to do? Give me a heart attack? What did this mean? This could mean anything! After Yu gave me the bunny, they disappeared. Looking at the bunny, I nearly dropped it. It was the stuffed animal that the little girl had been holding in my dream! Refusing to think about it, I let Kero out of my satchel and shoved the bunny in. I was grateful when Syaoran dropped the subject. Making some comment about the forest, I realized it was true. We were almost out of the forest.  
  
"Hai. Hiiragawza lives on the edge of the forest. We'll be there in half and hour."  
  
Stepping onto the edge of the forest, I heard Tomoyo-chan and myself gasp. The castle was bigger than the Daidouji and the Li castles put together! Sweatdropping, Syaoran dropped his head a little.  
  
"Yes, it's big, isn't it? Come on. It's still half an hour away."  
  
Pushing our horses forward, I noted Syaoran's face turned slightly red. Now what was he peaked about?  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
I know Eriol, and he better not try anything with MY Sakura!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
*Whispering* That was the 9th chapter of At The Water's Edge. Tzao's still chasing us, but he's throwing lighting now. ACK!!! THERE HE IS!!!!!!!! RUN!!!!!!!!! *PANT* *PANT* Ja ne! Don't forget to R+R! EEEKKK!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Hiiragawza Kingdom

Sakura Golden Wolf's Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Well, we're now hiding in a hole of a tree. Tzao is still at large, and now he's on a rampage, destroying everything in his path. When will this terror end?  
  
(Tzao pops up from the ground.)  
  
Tzao: WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll get you now! HAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
(Throws various lightening and fireballs. SGW and crew run.)  
  
Camera guy: Help! He's got me! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
(Camera Guy goes up in flames.)  
  
(SGW stops and whirls on Tzao.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Why am I running? I'm the Author! I control you!  
  
(SGW pulls out a pencil and starts drawing a cage around Tzao, running.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Now, what will I do with you?  
  
(Sits on box, where Tzao is banging in a futile attempt to get out. Tapping finger on her nose, SGW shouts.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: I know! I should send Nakuru-chan after him!!!!  
  
Tzao: NO! Not that! Anything but that!  
  
(Tzao freaks runs around the box until he faints from terror. SGW sweatdrops.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Maybe not.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own C.C.S, I don't own any songs that may appear, the only things I own are… *counts on fingers* Yun, Yu, Huo, Tzao, Yi Lin, and Mei Lien. There may be more but I can't see any right now. So please don't steal my characters!  
  
1 Chapter 10:  
  
Tomoyo's POV:  
  
As we rode up to the gates, Syaoran-kun called out.  
  
"Open up, Hiiragawza! You know it's us!"  
  
As the gate slowly swung open, Syaoran-kun rode in, with us in suit. Getting off his horse, he held our hands as we got off.  
  
"Big blow hard. If he 'cute descendants' me, I'll kick his ass. Humph. Needs a hole cut in his ego."  
  
Surprised, Sakura-chan and I were speechless. Putting the horses in the stalls and taking off the saddles, Syaoran-kun gave them all a quick rub down. Sakura-chan shouldered her new satchel, and Syaoran-kun came out.  
  
"Come on, girls. He's probably waiting to make a big entrance."  
  
Did Syaoran-kun really not like his cousin? What was going on? Knocking on the door, a servant answered the door.  
  
"Ah! Konichi wa, Prince Li! Eriol-sama is in the sitting room. This way, please."  
  
Following him down the hall and to the left, we entered a room. Bowing, the servant left. Taking a deep breath, I could hear Syaoran-kun counting to ten.  
  
"Konichi wa, Eriol."  
  
"Konichi wa. Come in, please."  
  
Stepping in farther, I glanced around. There were stacks of books lining the walls, and there was a couch in front of a fireplace, next to the chair Hiiragawza-kun was in. The huge bay windows threw lots of light in the room, lighting even thee corners. As we sat on the couch, I got a look at Hiiragawza-kun. He was handsome, with blue-black hair and blue-black eyes, hidden behind black-rimmed glasses. He was wearing robes, with a sun and moon on either side.  
  
"So, cute descendant, who are the Ladies?"  
  
Growling, Syaoran-kun introduced us through gritted teeth.  
  
"This is Sakura-chan. Sakura, Eriol Hiiragawza. She's Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo-chan, Eriol. And STOP CALLING ME THAT!!"  
  
Smiling, Hiiragazwa-kun grinned at me.  
  
"Hello Tomoyo-chan. You can call me Eriol-kun. I must say, my sights don't do you justice."  
  
Blushing, I smiled back at him.  
  
"Ano, Arigato."  
  
"Don't worry about him. He likes to bite because I provoke him."  
  
Crossing his arms, Syaoran-kun glared at him.  
  
"You think that just because you're Clow Reed, you have the right to call me that."  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
Gasping, I stared at Syaoran.  
  
"Half. I'm only half of Clow Reed."  
  
Surprised, I gaped at Eriol-kun.  
  
"You're part of Clow Reed? I though he was dead?"  
  
Turning his smile to me, he chuckled.  
  
Tomoyo's POV:  
  
Ooh! Such a deep, kawaii sound!  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
Turning his smile to me, he chuckled.  
  
"He IS dead. Right before he died, he split himself into two separate people. I'm half of his reincarnation."  
  
Confused, I asked him.  
  
"Then who is the other half?"  
  
"I don't know. I have most of Clow's memory and powers, but I don't know who my other half is."  
  
Snorting, Syaoran laughed.  
  
"That's rich! Eriol doesn't know something!"  
  
Rolling my eyes, I smacked Syaoran on the head.  
  
"Behave!"  
  
Funny. Three weeks ago, I would have been killed for that. Now it didn't seem to matter much. Shrugging it off, I smiled.  
  
"So, Eriol-kun, why are we here? I don't quite understand."  
  
"Well, Sakura-chan, you have evil after you, and you're under my protection. ALL of you."  
  
Scowling, Syaoran pouted.  
  
"I can take care of Sakura-chan just fine, thank you."  
  
Pecking him on the cheek, I agreed.  
  
"I know you can."  
  
Smiling placidly, Eriol-kun chuckled softly.  
  
"So cute. Yes, but you need my spells, and Tomoyo-chan you can't protect."  
  
Growling, Syaoran-kun tried his best to keep his temper.  
  
"Whatever. Where's Nakuru-chan and Suppi-chan?"  
  
Looking up and around, Eriol-kun muttered.  
  
"They were supposed to be here some time ago. Nakuru! Spinel Sun! Come here!"  
  
Instantly, there was a commotion. We could hear running feet and heard several vases topple and crash. The door slammed open, and a creature that looked like Kero-chan flew in, followed by a peeved-looking young woman. Throwing a vase at the creature, she missed.  
  
"Suppi-chan! I can't believe you destroyed my dress! Come back here!"  
  
Chasing him around the room, we sweatdropped.  
  
"Nakuru! Calm down! Sit and say hello."  
  
Stopping in the middle of choking the poor thing, she blushed and sat down on a chair that had appeared.  
  
"Gomen, master. Konichi Wa! I'm Nakuru, and THAT… is Spinel Sun. you can call him Suppi-chan."  
  
Pointing an accusing finger at him, she glared before resuming her cheerfulness.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Prince Syaoran."  
  
Smiling Eriol-kun introduced us.  
  
"This is Nakuru, my moon guardian. Over there is Spinel Sun, my sun guardian. Originally, there were four guardians, Nakuru, Spinel, Keroberos, and Yue. But somehow, Yue has been lost. We still haven't learned what happened to him. Ahem, Nakuru, could you and Spinel show our guests their rooms?"  
  
Smiling, Nakuru-chan popped up and pulled on my arm.  
  
"Come on, I just finished cleaning them! You each get your own room!"  
  
Grabbing hold of Tomoyo-chan, she drug us after her.  
  
"I've got the perfect rooms for you! Prince Li, you get this one, the one that overlooks the forest and has all green things. The bed has wolf carvings on it."  
  
Opening, the door, she ushered him in.  
  
"The Princess gets this room, that overlooks the river. It's decorated in violet, and the bed has hearts and rose petal carvings."  
  
Opening, the door, she let Tomoyo-chan in.  
  
Opening the next door, she showed me my room.  
  
"And sweet Sakura-chan gets this room. It overlooks the cherry blossom grove. It ahs pink wall coverings, and cherry blossom carvings. Eriol-sama got word that you were coming, so he magicked your rooms to match your personalities. Isn't that great?"  
  
Sweatdropping, I nodded.  
  
"Nakuru-chan, must you be so hyper?"  
  
Glaring at Spinel, Nakuru-chan started chasing him again.  
  
"Come back here! You still owe me an explanation and a new dress!"  
  
Popping out, Kero-chan hid behind me.  
  
"Is it age? Is she gone?"  
  
"For now."  
  
Stepping in my doorway, Tomoyo-chan handed me my tailor made clothes.  
  
"We're all going to bed. Good night, Sakura-chan."  
  
Hugging her good night, I yawned.  
  
"Good night, Tomoyo-chan. See you in the morning."  
  
Changing into my pajama's, I crawled into the bed and tucked Kero-chan in on the pillow.  
  
"Good night, Kero-chan."  
  
"Night Sakura."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
There it is! Chapter 10! How'd you like it? R+R! In the next chapter, the gang tours Eriol-kun's castle! (Hee hee. Nakuru is so cute in this chapter, and the next one. Hee Hee.) R+R! 


	12. Dreams? Or Memories?

Sakura Golden Wolf's Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Konnichiwa, Minna! I've just been contemplating about what I was going to do with Tzao here. He fainted when I mentioned Nakuru, so how about I get her over here? Naw, I think I should think of something scarier than that. Hmm. He happens to be frightened of large amounts of…. Food?  
  
(SGW leafs through her bios.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Hmm. Looks like he had problems with food when he was a kid . -_-() The things my mind comes up with. Oh well! Food will do!  
  
(SGW waves her pencil and sketches tons of food, enlarging Tzao's box along the way.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: There! That should be good enough to punish him! BWAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IT! I OWN THE CHARACTERS YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
I had another dream that night. Again, I couldn't see any faces, and the dream never mentioned specific names. In my dream, I was standing in a field of flowers. Watching, I could see the little girl running around, rolling the field. Following close behind, the little boy of about five chased after her, turning it into a game of Tag. Laughing the little girl ran on her stubby legs after the boy.  
  
"I'll get you, 'Nii-chan! Just you wait!"  
  
Laughing, they chased each other, blissfully enjoying the bright sunshine. On top of the hill, a couple stood, watching the children. The beautiful woman leaned against the man, her head resting on the man's shoulder.  
  
"I wish this could last forever."  
  
Laughing, the boy tackled the little girl and started tickling her mercilessly.  
  
"Who's hot who, imouto-chan?"  
  
Smiling, my vision blurred as my eyes filled with tears. Thus ended my dream.  
  
Kero's POV:  
  
Sakura-chan was worrying me lately. She either woke up crying, or she would talk in her sleep. She even did both! Every time, she would beg me not to tell anyone, especially Syaoran-kun. So, that night, just after she fell asleep, I flew to Eriol-kun's sitting room, where he was reading a book.  
  
"Ah, hello Keroberos. What is it that brings you down here?"  
  
Sitting down on his arm rest, I sighed.  
  
"What else? It's Sakura-chan. You're Clow Reed. Can't you read her mind?"  
  
Shaking his head, he corrected me.  
  
"Used to, and half. It's strange, I can read Tomoyo-chan's mind, and Syaoran's minds, I can even read Nakuru's. For some strange reason, Sakura- chan's is the only mind I can't read. Why did you ask?"  
  
"Something is wrong with Sakura-chan. She wakes up crying, and talks in her sleep."  
  
"Really? About what?"  
  
"I can't tell. Sometimes it's something about 'nii-chan, sometimes it's stuff like clouds. I can't tell. And when she wakes up, she begs me not to tell anyone."  
  
"Hmm. It doesn't sound serious. She should be fine. It might just have to do with her destiny. If it's serious, she'll tell us, herself."  
  
"Mph. I guess so. Sure you don't know anything about her past?"  
  
"I'm sure. I have nothing to tell you. Now go back to your room. I'll send Nakuru in the morning."  
  
Sighing, I flew back to the room and fell asleep.  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
When I woke up, I checked on Kero-chan, noting that he was still sprawled out over the pillow. Turning back to the bed, I froze. There on the night stand lay a single Nadesiko flower. Picking it up, I placed it between the covers of my Sakura book. Nadesiko flowers were the flowers that had been in my dream. Someone was trying to get me to remember something. I had started supposing that the little girl in those dreams was me, but who was she? And who had sent me the flower? Putting the Sakura back in my satchel, I snapped the clasp closed. Suddenly, the door burst open and Nakuru-chan ran in.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan! Eriol's waiting in the kitchen! Get dressed and come eat"  
  
Rushing out, I heard her going in Tomoyo-chan's room.  
  
"Morning, Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
Putting up the partition, I changed into one of my new dresses. Putting the partition back, I poked Kero.  
  
"Wake up. Time to eat."  
  
Sleepy eyes suddenly flared open with new life.  
  
"Food!"  
  
Zooming out the door, he left behind a yellow streak. Sweatdropping, I followed him.  
  
"Good morning Tomoyo-chan. Is Syaoran up yet?"  
  
"Yes. Nakuru-chan woke me up. Morning, girls."  
  
Syaoran was looking handsome, with his auburn hair all tousled. Pecking him on the cheek, I pulled the two of them by the hands.  
  
"Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go eat."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Eriol-kun, Spinel-kun, Nakuru-chan, and Kero-chan were already in the kitchen. Eriol-kun was sipping coffee, his hands wrapped around the mug. Kero-chan was up to his ears in pancakes, and Nakuru-chan was serving him another platter. Meanwhile, Spinel-kin was sitting quietly in the corner, lapping milk like a kitten. Coming in, we sat down at the table.  
  
"Ohayo, minna! What's new today?"  
  
Quickly, Nakuru-chan placed a plate of pancakes and syrup in front of u.  
  
"Eat up! There's plenty!"  
  
Eriol-kun chuckled and set down his mug.  
  
"Syaoran, something strange is going on at the Ruins."  
  
Stopping with a fork halfway to his mouth, Syaoran dropped it.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
Shaking his head, Eriol-kun shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I'm thinking we should go see. I've been getting weird readings."  
  
Sighing, Syaoran pushed his plate away.  
  
"I suppose we should go see. Isn't it at least two weeks away, though?"  
  
"Hai. It is. But I feel that it is imperative that we go. I'm leaving tomorrow. If you're coming, be ready."  
  
"Are the girls coming?"  
  
"Hai. They can. So are Nakuru and Suppi."  
  
Smiling, Tomoyo-chan put down her fork and put her plate in the wash tub.  
  
"So, Eriol-kun what are we doing?"  
  
"Oh, don't bother."  
  
Snapping his fingers, he magically cleaned the plate and put it away.  
  
"Well, how would you like to tour my gardens? Sakura-chan and Syaoran can visit my Cherry Grove. How about it?"  
  
Blushing, Tomoyo-chan nodded.  
  
"Hai. That would be great!"  
  
Nakuru-chan took away our empty plates.  
  
"Well? Get going! Go, before I feed Suppi sweets!"  
  
Pushing us out the door, she waved from the doorway.  
  
"And don't come back 'till noon!"  
  
Looking at each other, Syaoran and I shrugged.  
  
Kero's POV:  
  
"She wouldn't really feed you sweets, would she?"  
  
Spinel sweatdropped.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"YEESH!"  
  
Nakuru's POV:  
  
Master has a cru-ush! Master has a cru-ush!  
  
Tomoyo's POV:  
  
Eriol-kun was so kind, showing me the gardens. Walking on the stone path, he pointed out the various flowers. Stopping every once in a while, he would pick a different flower.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, what's your favorite color?"  
  
Surprised, I said,  
  
"Violet. Why?"  
  
Smiling, Eriol-kun conjured up a violet ribbon and wrapped it around the flowers. Handing them to me, he slightly blushed.  
  
"Beauties for a beauty."  
  
For an answer, I blushed also.  
  
"Oh! Thank you! They're so beautiful! I love roses!"  
  
Jumping up, I hugged him.  
  
"Thank you, Eriol-kun!"  
  
Eriol's POV:  
  
She was hugging me, but why did I feel so darn happy?  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
Syaoran held my hand and lead me into the middle of the grove.  
  
"OH! It's beautiful!"  
  
Smiling, Syaoran sat down on the grass, leaning against a cherry tree, and suddenly pulled me down into his lap.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
Kissing me passionately, he grinned devishly.  
  
"Gomen. I couldn't control myself."  
  
Smiling, I pretended to smack him.  
  
"Syao-kun!"  
  
Nakuru's POV:  
  
Sitting on the table, I was humming, "Master's got a cru-ush! Master's got a cru-ush!" When Kero-chan asked,  
  
"I wonder what they're doing?"  
  
Smiling, I teased him.  
  
"Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan are probably making out, and I hope Master's enjoying himself."  
  
Gagging, Kero-chan croaked.  
  
"Nakuru! TMI! It was rhetorical!"  
  
Laughing, I bopped him on the head.  
  
"I know, silly! I enjoy your sourpuss face!"  
  
Growling, Kero-chan pouted over by Suppi.  
  
"Females."  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
Hours later, we were still under the same cherry tree. Lying down, I was propped against Syaoran, who was holding me in his arms, his chin resting on my head.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Yes, Sakura?"  
  
"Ashiteru."  
  
"I love you too, Sakura."  
  
Smiling, I fell asleep, lulled by the steady beat of his heart.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
OH MY GOD! THAT IS SO KAWAII!!!!!! THAT HAS TO BE THE MOST ROMANTIC CHAPTER YET!!! *Sakura Golden Wolf faints from kawaiiness.* R+R…. 


	13. Shi of Stone, Ishiko of Stone

Sakura Golden Wolf's Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Konichi wa! HEE HEE HEE HEE!!!!!!!!! Tzao-kun is bloating up right as we speak! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Camera zooms out and focuses on SGW, who's perched on top of a giant box. In the box, there's a mountain of food, and Tzao's stuffing food in his mouth.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Hey! You weren't supposed to see that!  
  
(Pulls a pencil out and erases the camera guy, penciling in a replacement.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: AHEM….. Anee-wayz….. I was thinking about how many reviews I've gotten, and oh my gosh! I can't believe how many I've gotten! You must really like my story! Although… (Dum dum duuuuuuuummmmmmmm…) I've decided to test your devotion! If I don't get at least…. Five reviews after each chapter, I won't post another chapter! This is effective as of this chapter! ^_~ So, here's chapter…. 12 of At The Water's Edge!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
1 Chapter 12  
  
3rd POV:  
  
Today Tzao was pacing, in a bad mood.  
  
"I can't believe it. She beat Yun, Yu, AND Huo. I must stop her from finding out. LI YIN! "  
  
"Yes, brother?"  
  
"Send Shi and Ishiko after the Mistress. See if THEY can stop her."  
  
"Yes, brother."  
  
Throwing a powder over the stone, Li Yin blew breath onto it and sent it off.  
  
"It's done, sweet Tzao-kun."  
  
"Good."  
  
Sinking into his chair, Tzao smiled.  
  
"She is beautiful."  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
In the morning, I zoomed about my room, pulling my clothes on. Picking up my satchel, I picked Kero-chan up by the tail.  
  
"Kero-chan, wake up! It's time to go!"  
  
Clattering down the stairs, I burst into the kitchen, nearly knocking Syaoran's face into his breakfast.  
  
"HOE! Gomen nasai, Syao-kun! Sorry I'm late. Kero-chan chose to sleep in today."  
  
Sitting down, Tomoyo-chan laughed.  
  
"It's all right, Sakura-chan. We were just getting ready to go."  
  
Handing me some bread, Nakuru-chan hugged me.  
  
"You're so cute, Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Nakuru, let go of Sakura-chan, and we can leave."  
  
Instantly, Nakuru-chan let go of me and dragged Spinel-chan outside.  
  
"Come on, Minna! Let's go!"  
  
Following behind her, we sweatdropped.  
  
"Well? Come on!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
We all had gotten new horses, leaving the old ones at Eriol-kuns'. My horse was a beautiful sandy-colored mare, with a near-white mane. Syaoran's was brown, and Tomoyo-chan was riding a strawberry roan. Eriol-kun's horse was dark black, with a white streaked forehead. When Nakuru-chan finally came out of the stables, she was riding a grey mare.  
  
"Eriol-kun, what are the Ruins?"  
  
Turning to Tomoyo-chan, he answered.  
  
"They're the ruins of the Kinomoto castle. The one the Li Kingdom destroyed years ago."  
  
"Oh."  
  
As we rode out the gates, I noticed that there was no one opening it Then I realized that the only servant I had seen had been that one man. Everything seemed operated by magic. Eriol-kun MUST be a strong magician. No servants and all that castle! Riding out onto the grass, we crossed the stream, keeping close to the forest. I was thinking so much, I didn't notice 'till my horse stumbled and jumped. In front of me, a wall grew thirty feet into the air. Whinnying, my horse tossed her head. On the other side, I could hear the other.  
  
"Sakura? What happened? Are you okay?"  
  
"Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Ano, I'm fine, for now, anyway. What's going on?"  
  
Suddenly, three more walls popped up, thirty feet wide, thirty feet tall. Screaming, my horse panicked and threw me off, running through the wall.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"Sakura! Are you okay?"  
  
"Hai. I'm fine."  
  
Rubbing my knee, I stood up. If the horse could do it…. Touching the walls, they felt solid.  
  
"Oh no! Not another challenge!"  
  
stepping back from the wall, I watched as two people stepped out of the stone.  
  
"Don't worry, we don't want any cards. We just want to FIGHT!"  
  
Striking an offensive position, he continued.  
  
"I am Shi, creature of stone. Fight me!"  
  
Panicked, I called my key.  
  
"Key of the Star  
  
With Powers Burning Bright  
  
Reveal the Staff  
  
And Shine your Light  
  
RELEASE!"  
  
Smacking a card, I used it.  
  
"Jump! Release and dispel! Jump!"  
  
Jumping, I dodged Shi's attack, landing behind him.  
  
"Mist! Release and dispel! Mist!"  
  
Gracefully sliding from the card, Mist wrapped around Shi. Bulging, Shi popped up more stones, for he seemed to be made of them.  
  
"Wrong! Mist doesn't hurt me!"  
  
What could, then? Throwing rocks at me, Shi pounced. Jumping, I pulled out….  
  
"Earthy! Subdue Shi! Release and dispel! Earthy!"  
  
Coming from the card, Earthy smiled and threw rocks at Shi. Snapping her hand, she grew trees around him, moving them closer, so he can't move. Howling, he disappeared. As I was about to catch Earthy, the other being took it and threw it against the wall, where it stuck.  
  
"I am Ishiko, sister of Shi. I shall avenge him without hindrance!"  
  
Clapping her hands, she conjured stones and threw them at me. Humping out of the way, I tackled her.  
  
"Screw this! It's now physical!"  
  
Raising her fist, she jabbed at me.  
  
"Fight! Power! Release and dispel!"  
  
Joining me, I felt myself strengthen. Punching her in the stomach, I rolled around and kicked her over. Somersaulting, she jumped up. Punching me in the stomach, I countered with a blow to her jaw. Flipping her over, I slammed her into the ground, where she didn't move.  
  
"We've failed. Master will be most displeased. You'll get yours, Mistress."  
  
Disappearing, she left behind a stone shaped as the Fight. Looking around, I called back my cards. Picking up Earthy, I placed the cards back in the book, then pulled out Through.  
  
"Through card! Allow me to move through the wall, Through!"  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
I was starting to get frantic when Sakura stepped through the wall. Putting the card back in the book, and the key around her neck, Sakura smiled faintly.  
  
"I'm going to fall over now, 'Kay?"  
  
Knees buckling, she fell to her knees. Catching her arms, I threw one over my shoulder. Her new dress was torn, and she was already bruised. Walking unsteadily, Nakuru and I helped her onto her horse.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Yes, Sakura?"  
  
"I'm fine, just…. Do…. You have extra pants?"  
  
Surprised, I gaped at her. Smiling feebly, she chuckled.  
  
"I can't fight very well in a dress now, can I"  
  
Blushing, I got on my horse.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Hai, I'm fine, Tomoyo-chan. We can go on."  
  
Not convinced, I kept an eye on her.  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
I could feel my head bobbing up and down, but I barely noticed, for my roaring headache. Shaking my head, I tried to pay attention to what Syaoran was saying, but I couldn't quite.  
  
"Sakura, just ride with me. Then you could sleep."  
  
Looking up, I put my arms out. Yes, sleep would help. Picking me up, Syaoran placed me in front of him. I was instantly asleep.  
  
Eriol's POV:  
  
I had seen her fight, through magic, of course. I was certainly curious. How had she been able to use magic like that? That was advanced stuff. And here she was, only bruises and scratches. Just who was she? Where did she come from? No one knew, not even Syaoran. I doubted that even SAKURA-CHAN knew. She was right about the pants, though. They would allow her movement. Thinking about this I called me descendant over.  
  
"Syaoran, if Sakura-chan is willing, I think we should let her wear your clothes. The less women the better. It would be much safer if we appeared to have less women. If we went somewhere with three women and two men, some people might get suspicious. We could say that you and Sakura-chan are brothers, and Nakuru's your sister. Tomoyo-chan can be my sister, and we're friends visiting our settlements up north. WE could use this in villages and with anyone we meet."  
  
Shifting Sakura-chan slightly, he nodded.  
  
"Hai. If Sakura-chan agrees."  
  
Opening her eyes slightly, she yawned.  
  
"Fine. I don't mind."  
  
Falling asleep again, Syaoran and I smiled at her cuteness.  
  
"Now don't get any ideas, Hiiragawza. Focus on Tomoyo-chan. Why don't you go tell them?"  
  
Blushing, I moved my horse over to the others.  
  
Syaoran:  
  
Ha! I was right! He did like Tomoyo-chan!  
  
Tomoyo's POV:  
  
When Eriol-kun rode over and explained things to us, I reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Only if Sakura-chan agrees."  
  
"She did."  
  
"All right."  
  
Nakuru-chan was willing to do whatever her master said. It didn't matter much to her.  
  
"Sure, Eriol-sama!"  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
That night, after setting up the fire, I woke Sakura so she could lay down. Spreading a blanket over her, I watched her sleep contently, a small smile perking her lips. Handing blankets to the others', I lay down myself. Wonder what Sakura was dreaming about?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Please review! R+R! Remember, five reviews, or I won't paste another chapter! BWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_~ 


	14. Dreams, Dreams, and more Visions

Sakura Golden Wolf's Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Konnichiwa! What's new? It's snowing right now, so I get to look out and see a wonderful white landscape. -_-() Sounded sad, I know. Sorry about that. Today, once again, there is no guest. This time it's Li Yin that's missing. I think she's hiding from me, after what I did to her brother.  
  
(Camera zooms out and you can see Li Yin cowering in a corner, pretending to be a piece of furniture.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf:0_o Now where can she be? Oh well, here's chapter 13 of At The Water's Edge!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, have no money, don't sue!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
The little girl was playing with her nii-chan by a little creek. Running through the creek laughing, they pulled up to a stop as men jumped out of the bushes. Screaming, the little girl ran to her brother and clung on. Picking up the little girl, one of the men ran back into the trees. Suddenly, a man jumped down from the tree tops and landed in front of the kidnapper. Closing his eyes, great white wings surrounded him and transformed him into an angel-like being with cat-like eyes. Thrusting out a hand, he pulled it back, and by magic, the little girl was pulled towards the angel. Catching her, he waved the other hand, and the man disappeared. Carrying the little girl back to her brother, he said,  
  
"Take care of your imouto-chan. Her future is of importance."  
  
Disappearing, the children ran towards… home?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Waking up, I rummaged through my satchel. In it, I had my two dresses, my Sakura, the bunny, my flower, the stone figure, a brush, and something new. Taking it out, I examined it. Smiling, the new object made me feel happy and safer. What it was, was a long, white feather, from the angel in my dream. Putting it back in the satchel with a smile, I took out the brush and brushed my hair. Getting up, I folded the blanket and brushed off my dress. Wincing as I touched bruises, I noticed that Syaoran and Eriol-kun weren't by the fire. Turning as a twig snapped, they appeared. Smiling, Syaoran handed me a pile of clothes.  
  
"We didn't have any clothes that would fit you, so Eriol had to use his magic to bring it from the castle."  
  
Smiling at me, Eriol-kun pointed to the bushes. (^_^ Why does this always sound so ominous?)  
  
"You can change back there."  
  
Blushing, I hid behind the bushes, where I got an idea. Calling my key, I pulled out a card.  
  
"Dash! Allow me to change quickly! Dash!"  
  
Moving super fast, I changed clothes. Calling back the Dash and my key, I folded my dress and stepped back into camp.  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
A minute after she had stepped back to er…. Change, she came back. Smiling, she showed me the Dash and winked. Staring at her, I was reminded at how beautiful she was. She was wearing a loose shirt, and pants that poofed a little. On top of that, she was wearing a cloak, a brown one, with a hood large enough to cover her face if need be. But she had it back, with her honey hair spilling out behind her, waist length. With her emerald eyes sparkling, she was even more beautiful than when she was wearing her normal clothes. Laughing, she tapped me on the nose.  
  
"Are you listening, Syao-kun? I asked if the others are up?"  
  
Blinking myself back, I nodded.  
  
"Hai. We're ready to go."  
  
Tomoyo's POV:  
  
As we collected our things and mounted our horses, I thought about the Ruins.  
  
Curious, I asked Eriol-kun.  
  
"Eriol-kun, exactly who were the Kinomoto's?"  
  
Frowning slightly, he bit his lip.  
  
"Nobody's sure. Your mother was a good friend with the Queen, that's how you got the book. They were a peaceful family, and they had some magic. They were supposedly strong with magic, but the Li were stronger, obviously."  
  
Yawning, Kero-chan flew from Sakura-chan's horse to rest on my shoulder.  
  
"Nakuru's getting hyper. She's threatening Spinel with sugar. Can't you control her, Eriol?"  
  
Noticing Nakuru-chan about to stuff sugar down Spinel's throat, Eriol-kun stopped her.  
  
"Nakuru! Leave Spinel alone!"  
  
Dropping him, Nakuru-chan rode over close to us.  
  
"Sorry, Eriol-sama."  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
Syaoran and I were riding alongside each other, talking.  
  
"There's a village up ahead. It's not a good place to be, but we need the medicinal supplies."  
  
Pointing in front of us, he added,  
  
"I'll tell you when to put your hood up."  
  
Pulling over to the others, Syaoran added, to them,  
  
"Sakura and I will go into the village. You three can wait here by the woods."  
  
"But, Syaoran-sama, why can't we go with you?"  
  
"Nakuru, you're not coming. Sakura is coming because she can help me."  
  
Stopping where the forest ended, Syaoran motioned for me to come.  
  
"Come on. We'll be back tomorrow."  
  
Tomorrow? What would take that long? Curious, I put up my hood.  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
Riding into the village, I pulled Sakura's horse up close to me. Something here was strange, and I mean in the magical sense. I could feel it all around me. The source was coming from one of these buildings, but which one? Quickly, something darted in front of me, startling my horse. Calming it down, I checked to make sure Sakura was okay. People were swarming around the village, and we weren't even in the town square yet. Pushing into the crowd, I headed for an inn. Stopping, I looked around and realized that Sakura was gone. Gazing at the crowd, I couldn't see her hood anywhere.  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
This couldn't be a village! It was huge! So many people! Gawking at the mere size of the village, I never even noticed when Syaoran had left. When I finally noticed, I got frightened. Moving my horse, I felt something tugging me at the corner of my mind. Turning left, I followed the tug. It had to be magical, it just….. FELT like magic.  
  
Tzao's POV:  
  
Glancing into the fire, I started laughing. Curious, Li Yin asked,  
  
"Tzao-san, what do you see?"  
  
Grinning evilly, I laughed some more.  
  
"And so, the Card Mistress enters our village. What say you? Shall we have some fun?"  
  
Smiling, Li yin laughed with me.  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
Following the pull, it led me to the Oyomot village library. Stepping out of the saddle, I tied my horse to the rail and pushed the door open. Stepping in, the musty smell of old books and wet wood hit me. Searching around, I wondered what I was looking for.  
  
"Hello? Is there anyone here?"  
  
Cocking my head, I thought I heard a faint echo of someone talking. Following the sound, I found myself at some stairs. Trying to see the basement, I leaned over a bit. Taking a hold of the rail, I slowly climbed down. It was dark down there, but a fire was dancing merrily in the fireplace. Stepping off the stair, I came into the room. There were books scattered about, some in neat piles, and others just thrown every which way. There was one, however, that caught my eye. It was sitting on the chair, propped against the backing. Moving to pick it up, I felt a hum of energy. As my hand brushed the binding, I had a vision.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A little girl with brown hair pulled back into pigtails, and luminescent green eyes ran to a man, and jumped into his arms, laughing.  
  
"'Tou-san! You're home!"  
  
Smiling, the father hugged her.  
  
"I missed you, 'Tou-san!"  
  
Snuggling against her father's chest, she sighed contently.  
  
"I missed you too, Sakura."  
  
Smiling, the man kissed the little girls' hair.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
jerking back, I gasped. Papa? It couldn't have been a memory!  
  
"But it was! I know it!"  
  
Choking back tears, I remembered the man's face….. It was so like mine… and the brown hair and eyes…. I had felt a connection. Biting back tears, I reached out for the book again. Not feeling a jolt, I picked it up. It was brown, the covers and binding were made out of leather. Thinking about the vision, I burst into tears.  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
Following Sakura's aura, I felt an intense power surge. It rolled like a heat wave, deep and intense. After it, came another, even more intense. Only, the second gave off an immense sadness, filling me with such an empty void, it made me want to cry. Gasping, I followed it to the village library. Here, I could feel it in it's strongest. Sakura's horse was there, so I jumped off my horse and ran inside. Following the waves, I found some stairs and I followed them down.  
  
Eriol's POV:  
  
Feeling a power surge, I looked up sharply. Concerned, Tomoyo-chan asked,  
  
"Eriol-kun, what is it?"  
  
Frowning, I stood up.  
  
"Something's wrong."  
  
Taken aback, Tomoyo-chan gasped.  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
Clutching the book, I fell onto the floor, hiding in a corner as great big tears fell down my face. I was filled with terror and great sadness, and thoughts about the family I never knew danced in my head. Sobbing, such sadness engulfed me that I was curled into a tight ball, clutching the book to my middle. My head started to roar, and the pain was so intense that I was blinded. As I cried and my head spun, my stomach started to wrench in knots. Screaming out in pain, everything around me disappeared.  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
Jumping down the stairs, I heard an anguished cry and a scream. Seeing Sakura, I ran to her, but I was thrown into the wall by a shield. Jumping up, I beat the shield.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Red sparks flew out from where I was punching the shield. Inside the shield, Sakura lay on the floor, crying. Sobs wracked her body, shaking her violently. Suddenly, a brilliant light burst from her and time stopped.  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
I was standing alone in the black sky. I was still sobbing, and suddenly my cards flew out of my pocket and circled me. As they stopped spinning, the Rain was in front of me.  
  
"What is wrong, Mistress? Why do you cry?"  
  
Sobbing, I tried to explain.  
  
"I…. I don't know. *Sob* I *Sob* think it has to do with self-pity. *Sob* I want to know who my family is! I wan to know who I am!"  
  
I was practically screaming this, but not at Rain. Spinning again, Libra stopped in front of me.  
  
"Mistress, I will balance out your feelings, so you don't feel so sad. But I can't make it go away. "  
  
reaching out, flickerings of magic touched me, and I could feel my sadness lessening and my pains going away. Twirling, Light settled in front of me.  
  
"Mistress, you need us, and there is many times that you won't have the time to call the key. You are strong enough Mistress, to not use the key. Just call on us, and we will come."  
  
"Thank you, Light, Minna. Thank you so much."  
  
I started crying again, but they were more tears of gratitude. The sky started fading, and was replaced by the basement.  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
The light suddenly faded, time started flowing again, and the shield dropped. Rushing forward, I dropped to the floor and picked Sakura up.  
  
"Sakura? Are you all right? What's going on?"  
  
slowly opening her eyes, she wiped the tears away.  
  
"I'm all right. Nothing happened."  
  
Seeing my look, she blushed.  
  
"All right, something happened, but I can't tell you. I'll be fine."  
  
Helping her up, I threw an arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Arigato for caring, Syao-kun."  
  
Tzao's POV:  
  
Chuckling, I commented.  
  
"Damn, that was a good show, heh, Yi Lin?"  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
Yi Lin and I were hidden, watching from a corner of the room, invisible to the Prince and Card Mistress. The scene we had seen was interesting, to say the least. I hadn't expected her to react like that. Interesting.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Goodie! That was so cool! Onegai, R+R Minna! Thanks so much to you all! 


	15. Enter the Kiyoto's

Sakura Golden Wolf's Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Konnichiwa! Well, I've had a rrrrreeeeeaaaaalllllyyyyy bad day. The coolest part of it was the dancers that we had at our assembly. It was awesome! They're native New Zealanders that are touring the world. They are the best dancers I've ever seen! They were really nice. My sister got to talk to them, and she liked them.  
  
(Camera Guy clears throat.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: -_-() Okay! Okay! I was JUST telling them about my DAY!  
  
Camera Guy: *muttering* Trying to distract the readers….  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Fine! I'll tell them!  
  
(SGW pouts, crossing her arms and legs.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: All right, all right! All of my guests have gone and disappeared so now I have to go hunt them down. I was really hoping I didn't have to resort to the stupid bunny act…  
  
(SGW dons a hunting outfit and runs off stage.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: I'll find you! Don't worry!  
  
(A pink bunny pops up on stage.)  
  
Bunny: I'm Mr. Bunny! And this is my show, The Bunny!  
  
(Mr. Bunny starts dancing around the stage.)  
  
Mr. Bunny: The Bunny Show, The Bunny Show, iiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttt'sssssssss ttttttttthhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeee Bunny Show!  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own it. Please don't sue! I have no money!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
Helping me up, Syaoran pointed at my stomach.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Surprised, I looked at what he was pointing at. I was still holding the book, clenched in my fist.  
  
"Oh. It's just a book I found."  
  
Frowning, he said,  
  
"Is that what made you cry?"  
  
Now I was frightened he'd tell me to put it back. I couldn't! Not now! Something was holding me to this book, telling me not to let go.  
  
"Iie! Erm…. No. It wasn't that. I don't want to talk about it, all right, Syao-kun?"  
  
Startled, he glanced sharply up. Blushing, I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, one that I couldn't shake.  
  
"Hoe… Gomen, Syao-kun. It wasn't the book."  
  
"That's all right. Come on, we have stuff to do."  
  
Making sure I was standing all right, he went up the stairs. Following him, I put my hood back up and slid into my saddle, since I had switched from the side saddle. Untying my horse, he jumped onto his, which, miraculously, had not been stolen or run off. Holding my horses' reins, he led the horses and I down the road, took two lefts, and a right. Stopping at the inn, Syaoran waited for me to dismount, then tied the reins to the rails. Opening the door, he followed me in. The room was full of people, and rough- looking men, at that. Walking up to the counter, Syaoran asked the man who was behind it, "Konichi wa. My.. brother and I would like two rooms."  
  
Rolling his eyes, the man waved his hand across the room.  
  
"Does it look like we have room? Neh, we have but one room. Yeh are brothers, take it or leave it."  
  
Blushing, I nudged Syaoran.  
  
"Is this the only inn?"  
  
"Um… Only one with a room…."  
  
"Hoe…. Just take it."  
  
We were whispering, so Syaoran spoke up.  
  
"We'll take it."  
  
Blushing slightly, he took out a gold coin and flipped it to the man, who spat on it and rubbed it.  
  
"Good. Fine. Room's down the hall, first door to the right."  
  
Taking the key, Syaoran led my there. Opening the door, he came in after me.  
  
"I'll take the floor, you can have the bed, Syaoran."  
  
Blushing, we looked at each other.  
  
"Iie. YOU can have the bed. Beauty before Warrior."  
  
Blushing crimson, I said, "Prince over pauper."  
  
"Eh? Wha-? Never mind. Fine I don't care. Come on. We need to get the supplies."  
  
Blushing, I followed him back out.  
  
Man's POV:  
  
I was in the store, stocking up on my inventory when they's come in. First came the brown haired fella, handsome, I suppose. Then the hooded fella came in. All you could see of him was those big green eyes. Well, they walked up to the counter and asked for several loaves of bread and wedges of cheese. Leaning against the counter, I listened to their conversation while I waited for my order.  
  
"Syao-kun, how long is it to the Ruins?"  
  
The speaker was the hooded one, and the voice was a little high. Now wait a minute, the Ruins? Ain't no one allowed there.  
  
"Should be another week and a half, as least."  
  
Glaring at them, I warned them.  
  
"I wouldn't be going there. The Kiyoto won't let you."  
  
Turning their gaze to me, Amber Eyes asked,  
  
"And why shouldn't we?"  
  
"The Kiyoto won't let you. Everyone knows that."  
  
Amber Eyes just returned my glare.  
  
"Who are the Kiyoto's to say whether or not we can go?"  
  
Scoffing, I rolled my eyes.  
  
"You've never heard of the Kiyoto's? EVERYBODY'S heard of the Kiyoto's! They used to be rival's with the Kinomoto's. Then the other kingdom, the Li, destroyed them. So now that Kiyoto get rid of anyone who comes near the Ruins. They certainly won't let YOU there."  
  
Green Eyes spoke quietly.  
  
"We can take care of ourselves."  
  
Taking my order, I hmphed and walked out.  
  
Tomoyo's POV:  
  
It was quiet that night. The fire that Eriol-kun had built was snapping cheerfully, and Nakuru-chan was the only one not at the fire. Suppi-chan and Kero-chan were having some staring contest, so that left Eriol-kun and me staring into the fire.  
  
"Eriol-kun?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"What startled you today?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh… That….. Power surge. They're fine now, though, if that's what you're worried about."  
  
"Oh."  
  
So we sat there, watching the fire, until Eriol-kun suggested that we go to sleep.  
  
"Darn it! I blinked!  
  
Kero's Note: It's not fair! I forgot Suppi didn't have to blink!  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
I was still in distress about the bed. Sakura insisted that I have it, but she was still adamant about taking the floor. In the end, she picked up a pillow and plopped it on the floor.  
  
"There. I've claimed the floor. Now get in bed and sleep."  
  
Throwing my hands in defeat, I gave up.  
  
"Fine. I'll take the ed. Good night."  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
The only thing in my dream this time, was a courtyard. There were hedges all along the edge, and in the center there was a bench, with something sitting on it. As I walked towards it, it began to glow softly. As I stepped up, I bent over to pick it up. As I touched the object, all went white.  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
Waking in the middle of the night, I heard an almost imperceivable sniff, that sounded suspiciously like crying. Ignoring it, I decided I'd deal with it, when we left in the morning.  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
I had slept in everything except the cloak, so when I woke up in the morning, I brushed my hair and donned my cloak, hood up. Looking over at the bed, I grinned mischievously. Dipping my fingers in the water basin, I flicked Syaoran.  
  
"Ohayo. Morning to you too."  
  
Grinning, I flicked him again. Growling, he pulled me onto the bed.  
  
"Are you going to get up?"  
  
Nuzzling my hair, he breathed deep.  
  
"Are you going to flick me again?"  
  
Laughing lightly, I swatted him.  
  
"No! Now come on, I want to get back!"  
  
Getting off of the bed, I let him get himself ready.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After Syaoran retrieved the horses, we edged our way out of Oyomot. There were many people out and about, though it was early morning. About half way back to the others, several men on horses stepped out on the road. At count, there were six men. Shying back a bit behind Syaoran, I peered anxiously at them. The leader jerked his head at a man, one I recognized from the shop.  
  
"This them?"  
  
Nodding, the man affirmed it. As if a signal, the men came forward, surrounding us. Unconcerned, my horse snorted. I, on the other hand, was nervous. The man in front of us, the leader, spoke.  
  
"Why are you going to the Ruins?"  
  
Glaring at him, Syaoran spoke icily.  
  
"Why does this concern you? It's non e of YOUR business."  
  
Glaring back at him, he named himself.  
  
"I'm Michio Kiyoto. My family governs the land that the Ruins are on. Why are you going there?"  
  
Glaring even more, Syaoran's gaze swept the men.  
  
"Don't the Ruins belong to the Li?"  
  
"Yeah, we govern it though. So what?"  
  
Muttering in contempt, Syaoran snarled, "Well, then, I have every right to go, don't I?"  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Michio asked, "What reason is that?"  
  
Utterly disgusted, Syaoran threw out, "I AM Syaoran Li!"  
  
So much for incognito. The men around us backed slightly.  
  
"Fine. You can go, but you're friend stays here."  
  
One of the men caught my horses' reins and jerked him over. In the movement, my hood fell back, revealing my long hair. Raising his eyebrow, Michio mocked Syaoran.  
  
"Prince Li rides with a woman? Tsk Tsk."  
  
Growling menacingly, Syaoran pulled out his sword.  
  
"Let her go, NOW!"  
  
Getting pissed off, I remembered what the cards had said.  
  
"Sleep, come to my aid."  
  
Instantly, the blue fairy, Sleep, came out and sent everyone to sleep, excluding our horses and Syaoran and me. Glancing at me, I jerked my reins from the sleeping man.  
  
"They were starting to piss me off. Oh, you mean THAT! The cards agreed that I didn't need the key."  
  
Turning to Sleep, I said,  
  
"You may return after we get a safe distance away. Arigato, Sleep."  
  
Smiling, Sleep ushered us off.  
  
"Come on, Syaoran!"  
  
Speechless, Syaoran followed me.  
  
"O-Okay…."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Konbon wa! I'm going to bed now! *Clonk* ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ……………… 


	16. Sen the fairy creature, Mu, creature of ...

Sakura Golden Wolf's Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Ohayo! I've been reading my reviews and thank you so much, minna!  
  
(SGW gains alligator guy accent.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Okay, today, we're hunting down the very evasive beast, called Tzao. This little critter can run up to speeds of 100 mph and can fling fire balls. While stalking this creature, you have to take very precise precautions.  
  
(SGW and camera guys sneak up behind a tree and peek over, revealing Tzao hiding in a tree root.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Sssh! Now be very quiet. As we sneak up on the creature, let's get the net ready. Our net is made of the very strongest fibers, courtesy of Fan Fiction Writers Anonymous. This net is made of the strongest fibers, and it's made to catch errant cast members. Need a net call this number at 555-I-can't-catch-my-cast-member-I-need-help-catching- them.  
  
(SGW jumps over the side of the tree, trapping Tzao in the roots.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Ah hah! Got you!  
  
(SGW throws the net over him and tosses him into the back of her jeep.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Come on! Someone sighted Eriol over in sector 6! Let's move out!  
  
Disclaimer: I-don't-own-it-please-don't-sue-I-have-no-money-it's-the- governments'-fault-they-sucked-us-dry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
Tomoyo's POV:  
  
I was placing a handkerchief full of berries in front of Kero-chan when they finally got back.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Syaoran-kun! You're back! How was the trip?"  
  
Mumbling, Syaoran-kun moved off.  
  
"Don't mind him. He just had a nasty encounter."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Suddenly a blue fairy came from the direction Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun had come from. Returning to card form, the card disappeared into Sakura- chan's pocket.  
  
"Ohhhh! Card troubles?"  
  
Blinking at me, she grinned.  
  
"No, someone just pissed me off, that's all. So, when are we leaving?"  
  
"Um, uh, soon, I believe."  
  
Suddenly a low rumble could be heard, and the limbs of the trees and bushes started creeping along the ground, covering our things, and then ensnaring all of us, save Sakura-chan, in their brambly wood. I could hear the boys' startled yelps as they got trapped. Looking over, I could see Syaoran-kun trying to reach his sword, but the wood had wrapped his arms good and tight. Eriol-kun and Nakuru-chan were stuck sitting on their horses, and Suppi and Kero-chan were lashed to the ground. Sakura-chan got her horse and stood with her hands on her hips.  
  
"All right all ready! Come out!"  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
Quickly, a green fairy and a darker green fairy appeared out of the trees. The grass green one bowed and introduced them.  
  
"Ohayo. I am Sen, a wood fairy, and this is Mu, a wood creature. We have come to fight you. My shall want to start."  
  
Mphing, I agreed. Coming forward, Mu lifted a hand and shot sharp pieces of wood at me.  
  
"Shield!"  
  
Throwing up the card, it exploded into the protective bubble. Pulling another card out of my pocket, I threw it out too.  
  
"Fiery! Cage Mu!"  
  
Quickly, Firey engulfed Mu in a blazing cage. Cringing, Mu disappeared.  
  
"That was to easy."  
  
Catching Firey, I put it and Shield in my pocket. Stepping up, Sen grinned impishly. Placing her palms about two inches apart, a flickering magic rotated a circle, sparking furiously.  
  
"Kami-sa!"  
  
Hesitating, I threw up a card.  
  
"Mirror! Reflect the attack!"  
  
Appearing in my hands, the Mirror caused the attack to bounce off of it, and Sen barely dodged it. Putting Mirror in my pocket, I pulled out another.  
  
"Illusion! Create dozens of me!"  
  
throwing the card up, tons of copies of me popped out of nowhere. Sen, confused, started throwing bolts of wood everywhere, trying to catch the real me. Pulling out another card, I called it.  
  
"Freeze! Freeze Sen!"  
  
Darting out, Freeze covered Sen, who was still searching for me. Hearing an angry screech, I covered my ears. Doing so, all my copies did also. In a blazing fury, Sen disappeared and My reappeared.  
  
"We're defeated…"  
  
Getting the hint, I called back the cards, thus, my "others" disappeared.  
  
"Well, we have been defeated. Don't mind Sen. She's never been defeated before, and you whooped her. Ah, well. I don't have anything quite physical to give you…. Hm… Would you like the name of our master?"  
  
"How? Ano…. Hai."  
  
Smirking and cocking his head, Mu laughed.  
  
"Your boyfriend wants out. All right, fine, our master's name is Tzao."  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
As I finally unsheathed my sword, I slashed the vines holding me. Slashing around Eriol, I pulled him off his horse. Suddenly, whipping in front of us, vines grew so thick and high, we couldn't reach Sakura or Tomoyo-chan.  
  
"Grrrr…… Damn it! Let us through!"  
  
Slicing through with my sword, vines instantly grew to replace the sliced ones. Pulling out one of my ofuda's, I yelled,  
  
"Lord of Fire, hear my call!"  
  
Quickly, tongues of fire leapt from the paper, striking the vines, singing them, but otherwise doing no damage.  
  
"Syaoran,"  
  
Turning, I growled, "What?"  
  
Giving me that damned smile, he said,  
  
"Syaoran, I think that Sakura is meant to fight these things on her own. If she needed help, you would be enabled to help."  
  
Glaring at him for a second, I returned to hacking at the vines. About fifteen minutes later, I had worked up a sweat, when suddenly, the vines disappeared and I fell forward.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
Looking up, I could hear Sakura's soft laughter.  
  
"Are you all right, Syao-kun?"  
  
Taking my hand, she helped pull me up. Sheathing my sword, I blushed.  
  
"Hai. I'm fine."  
  
Coming over, Tomoyo-chan rubbed her wrists.  
  
"Ow… those things hurt."  
  
Taking her hands, Eriol examined them.  
  
"Hm… I have something to fix that. It's over in my pack."  
  
Leading her over, he started to fix her.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Hai, I'm fine. They were a little to easy to beat."  
  
"Really? That's interesting."  
  
Riding up to us, Nakuru jumped off her horse.  
  
"It's to late to go anywhere, why not just camp here again?"  
  
"All right, fine."  
  
Tying up the horses, I noticed the settling dusk.  
  
"Come on, Sakura, let's go gather wood."  
  
"Coming, Syaoran."  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
Following Syaoran, I helped him gather dry pieces of wood.  
  
"Syaoran, do you know anyone named Tzao?"  
  
Looking at me, he thought a little.  
  
"Sounds familiar….. I think he's the sorcerer that can summon spirits, why?"  
  
"Oh, nothing…. It's just that Mu said he was the one sending them, that's all…"  
  
"Really now? At least the jerk has a name now."  
  
"Yeah…."  
  
Picking up a stick, we moved off towards the camp.  
  
Tzao's POV:  
  
Frowning into the fire, I stretched out.  
  
"Damn it, they gave her my name."  
  
"So? You had to know she was going to get it sometime."  
  
Frowning deeper, I scowled at her.  
  
"Yes, I know she was going to find out. I just didn't want her to find out from Mu, that's all."  
  
Stretching out, LI Yin stared at the ceiling.  
  
"So what are they doing now? Anything interesting?"  
  
Shaking my head, I picked up a book.  
  
"No, they're just gathering wood."  
  
Reading the cover, I opened it.  
  
"Legends and Myths…."  
  
Li Yin's POV:  
  
That brother of mine is so BORING. All he does is read. And it's not fair that he got the power to read fire. I wish he would do SOMETHING interesting. Creating a little ball with magic, I throw it up in the air, catching it, then throwing it up again.  
  
"I'm so bored…….."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: So, there's my fifteenth chapter. We are now in the pursuit of the rare Eriol Hiiragawza. Please R+R! Thank you readers! 


	17. Differentials

Sakura Golden Wolfs' Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Konnichiwa minna! Today, we're hunting the rare Eriol Hiiragawza.  
  
(SGW tips her safari hat and sneaks behind some bushes.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Speaking of which, there he is. YYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
(SGW throws a pencil-shaped dart that sticks Eriol in the leg. He promptly falls over.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Yippee! We got him!  
  
(SGW jumps out and drags Eriol into the jeep, locking him into a cage.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Don't worry! He'll wake up in an hour or so. By then, I'll have Tomoyo! Here's another chapter for ya!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
Eriol's POV:  
  
As Eriol and Sakura-chan dumped their armloads by the fire, I set my poultices away. Setting up the wood, Syaoran tried starting the fire with his flint, but all he got were sparks.  
  
"Syaoran, would you like some help?"  
  
"No. I can start a fire, Eriol."  
  
Still striking his flint, he glared at the wood.  
  
"Start darn you, start!"  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
Sweatdropping, I backed into the bushes. Calling out Firey, he smiled. Speaking quietly, I pointed to where Syaoran was working furiously at starting a fire.  
  
"Firey, could you please help Syaoran start a fire? Subtly, please. I'm afraid that he's going to kill himself with that flint."  
  
Smiling, Firey shot a tiny flame from his fingers to the very tip of Syaoran's flint. Catching fire, the flames climbed up the wood. Putting Firey back in my pocket, I inched my way back by the fire.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
Giving a final glare at the wood, Syaoran settled himself against the tree. Sitting next to him, he put a protective arm around my shoulders. Leaning against him, I placed a hand on his warm chest. Feeling the steady beat of his heart under my fingertips, I sighed happily and closed my eyes.  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
Blushing, I watched as Sakura slept peacefully. Brushing her hair with my hand, I whispered softly,  
  
"Sakura, what would I do without you?"  
  
Relaxing, I let myself fall asleep.  
  
Nakuru's POV:  
  
It was the last night of the last quarter of the moon. I always feel a little sad when I can't see the moon. Near every night, I transform into my true form and fly to the highest perch I can find, and sit there staring at the moon. Sometimes I feel that *he* is watching also. Tonight, there wasn't as much moon, so I could just imagine myself, dancing in front of the dim light that the moon offered. Standing up on the branch that was serving as my perch, I fluttered my wings, testing the breeze. Pushing off into the air, I flew in front of the crescent moon. Closing my eyes, I danced on the tree tops, humming softly. Twirling, I felt a warm breeze, and sighed contently. Doing a mini pirouette, I opened my eyes and gave a little gasp. In the shadows of the trees, I could see *his* silver eyes gleaming, and then they were gone. Smiling to myself, I returned to my dancing.  
  
"Soon, destiny unfolds."  
  
Tomoyo's POV:  
  
Watching them, I giggled and sighed happily.  
  
"Kawaii…"  
  
sitting against the tree, Syaoran-kun had a protective arm around Sakura- chan's shoulders, and she was leaning against him, her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. They had fallen asleep like this over an hour ago, and neither had moved. Shifting my gaze over to Eriol-kun, I blushed slightly as our eyes connected over the fire. Turning away, I suddenly wondered where the guardians were.  
  
"Eriol-kun?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Where are the guardians?"  
  
Looking around, he sighed.  
  
"Nakuru must be moon-gazing again. I sent Spinel to scout around for a better hidden trail, and I sent Kero to scout for the Kiyoto's position. They should be back soon. Are you worried, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Worried? No.. I just thought it was strange that they were all gone."  
  
Gazing into the fire again, I asked,  
  
"Eriol-kun, do you ever get lonely?"  
  
"Lonely? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, alone. You know, like you're all alone, even though you're surrounded by people."  
  
"Not very often. It's a horrible feeling, isn't it?"  
  
Pulling my knees under my chin, I nodded.  
  
"It is. I used to feel like that all the time, back home. But now, with you guys, I feel like a small part of me is filled in now. Do you know what I mean?"  
  
"Yes, I understand what you're saying. I suppose, in a way, I feel like that also."  
  
Eriol's POV:  
  
Oh, Kami-sama. Might as well ask.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, what do you think of me?"  
  
Stretching out, I pretended to be relaxed. Looking up at me inquisitively, she blushed.  
  
"Ano… Ano… I think you're kawaii, Eriol-kun."  
  
Blushing crimson red, her eyes widened and she clapped her hand over her mouth. Blushing myself, I felt my ears do a slow burn.  
  
"That's ok, Tomoyo-chan. I think you're kawaii too."  
  
Kero's POV:  
  
When I got back to camp, both those kids were blushing tomato red. Suspiciously, I looked back and forth between the two.  
  
"Eriol? What's going on? What happened?"  
  
Eriol was the first to recover.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing happened! So, did you find where the Kiyoto's are?"  
  
"Got any food?"  
  
Begging him with my eyes, he sighed and opened his pack.  
  
"Enjoy."  
  
Diving in, I stuffed my face, while trying to talk.  
  
*Chomp* *Chomp* "I found a group of them *Chomp* *gulp* *smack* by the *gulp* down by the village. *Smack* *gulp* there's another group-*Chew* down at the edge of the forest. *Drool* Then, there's a group not that far from here, about a mile away. *Gulp* *smack *cough* Got any pudding?"  
  
Sweatdropping, Eriol pulled me out of his pack and closed it.  
  
"Iie. What do you think I am, a bakery?"  
  
Whining, I pouted.  
  
"Can't you use magic?"  
  
Placing me on a flat rock, he sighed.  
  
"Iie. I don't want to use it for that reason. I'm going to sleep. Make sure Spinel comes back, all right, Kero?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Getting up, Eriol retreated to a tree. Looking over at Tomoyo-chan, I asked,  
  
"What did I interrupt?"  
  
Blushing, she smiled.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing happened! Good night!"  
  
Turning, she pulled a blanket over herself. Sighing, I settled myself to wait for Spinel and Nakuru, who was obviously enjoying her element.  
  
Li Yin's POV:  
  
That brother of mine is aggravated. Seems that the Mistress easily beat Sen and Mu. Sighing, I put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Tzao-san, calm down. Pacing isn't going to do anything."  
  
Growling, he smashed a pile of his books.  
  
"THAT'S IT! I'm sending in the toughest beings I know. I'm sick of Sakura beating those weaklings! Nariko! Lei! I'm calling you!"  
  
Instantly, two bolts of lightening shot through the roof, accompanied by a roll of thunder.  
  
"Yes, master? You called."  
  
Smashing another pile, Tzao snarled,  
  
"I want you to attack the card mistress. Don't let her beat you! Now go!"  
  
Bowing, Nariko and Lei left.  
  
"Hai, master."  
  
"Tzao, you've gone crazy! Lei?"  
  
"She mustn't find it. It's been this long. So long, I've been playing with her. Now I stop playing. It's hard ball now!"  
  
Shaking my head, I sat down again.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: There's another chapter for you! Good night! ZZZZZZZZ……………… 


	18. Nariko and Lei of Thunder

1 Sakura Golden Wolfs' Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Konnichiwa! I'm really tired, so I'll explain very quickly what happened with Tomoyo. She was screaming 'kawaii' on the top of her lungs and chasing Sakura around with a camera. So, to calm her, I launched my Creator and created a trap around the two of them. So now I have caught…. *tics fingers as she says names* Tzao, Eriol, Sakura, and Tomoyo. Now I have to catch….. Li Yin, Syaoran, Yue, Keroberos, Touya, Spinel, Nakuru…. And….. Oh yeah! There's also Michio! Little Devil, got away before! -_-() Oh well. Here's Chapter 17 of At The Water's Edge!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 17:  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
When I woke up, I noticed that Sakura was still sleeping on my shoulder. Brushing her hair out of her face, I smiled as she opened her beautiful emerald eyes.  
  
"Ohayo. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Hai. How about you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Ready to get up?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"About time you two woke up! Come on! We're all ready to go! Come on! Oh, do you have any food?"  
  
Smacking Kero out of her face, she said,  
  
"All right, Kero! Not right now! We're getting up. Food's in my satchel."  
  
Smiling, I retracted my arm and helped her up. Nakuru was up all ready on her horse, and, when I looked, so was everyone else.  
  
"About time you two woke up! Come on! Let's go!"  
  
Pulling Kero out of her satchel by the tail, she tossed me a small loaf of bread and took one herself. Running a brush through her hair, she jumped onto her horse. Untying our horses, I hoisted myself up.  
  
"I'm ready, let's go."  
  
Smiling, Tomoyo-chan leaned over to Sakura.  
  
"You two were so kawaii last night!"  
  
Blushing Sakura smiled faintly.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
We had been riding for hours when it started raining in torrents. Reaching a break in the forest, I noticed a giant hill that seemed to come from nowhere. Looking at the top of the hill, lightening flashed and thunder boomed. Suddenly, after the flash, two figures appeared on top of the hill, beside a tree. A voice that sounded of the thunder itself boomed out.  
  
"Card Mistress! We are not like our predecessors! We shall defeat you! Now come! Fight us!"  
  
As I blinked, I was suddenly transported to the top of the hill.  
  
"I'm Nariko."  
  
Snapping her fingers, she flung a thunder bolt at me. Gasping, I flung myself to the right, into some mud. Jumping, up, I narrowly missed getting hit again. Throwing up a card, I screamed,  
  
"Shield!"  
  
Lightening flashed and thunder rolled as the protective bubble surrounded me. Wringing out my cloak, I reinforced the shield as Nariko flung lightening bolts. Suddenly, a huge crack appeared in my shield, and the whole thing shattered. Gasping, I cried out as one of Nariko's bolts hit me.  
  
"Shot! Target her!"  
  
Throwing the card, Shot formed and started aiming for Nariko. Gasping, I limped a ways away, since she was distracted by Shot. As soon as I got a few feet away, Lei stepped in front of me. Stumbling, I fell to my knees.  
  
"You've successfully distracted my sister. I am not so easily distracted from my goals, mistress!"  
  
Forming a giant lightening bolt, he aimed for me.  
  
"Dash! Help!"  
  
Standing up, Dash allowed me to evade the bolt. Hitting the ground, the impact shook the earth, causing me to trip and fall in the muddy grass. Lightening flashed and that moment etched Lei's figure in my mind. As the attack hit me, I screamed in pain. The last thing I remember was seeing great white wings.  
  
Tomoyo's POV:  
  
As soon as Sakura-chan was transported to the top of the hill, Syaoran-kun kicked his horse and leapt forward. When the battle started, Syaoran-kun was at the bottom of the hill. Climbing up, the horse stumbled and Syaoran- kun leapt from the saddle. I could tell back here that Sakura-chan was clumsy and moving slow. When Sakura-chan fell, I gasped and covered my mouth. The Shield appeared, and I diverted my gaze to Syaoran-kun. Crying out, I screamed.  
  
"Syaoran-kun! Look out!"  
  
The rain was pouring down, and I saw him a split second before Syaoran-kun did. Bringing his arm down, the male being struck Syaoran-kun, and he didn't move from the position he was in. Turning, the creature threw something in our direction, and I screamed. Clenching my eyes shut, I covered my face. When nothing happened, I peeked through my fingers and gasped.  
  
"Kero-chan?!"  
  
Kero had transformed into a lion with wings and metal armor. Removing myself from my saddle, I touched Kero-chan.  
  
"Kero-chan?"  
  
He didn't move.  
  
"He's been paralyzed. Neither he nor Syaoran can move until they're defeated."  
  
Looking up the hill, I saw the Shot materialize and chase the girl being. Crawling away, Sakura-chan was stopped by the boy, who immediately attacked her. Dodging the attack, the bolt hit the earth, causing an earthquake. Tripping, I watched Sakura-chan fall and he attacked again. Even down here, I could hear her scream in pain. Suddenly, there was a flash of white, and an angel stood over Sakura-chan, his great white wings covering her. Gasping next to me, Eriol stated.  
  
"Yue! It's Yue!"  
  
Taking the next blow, Yue stood and created a storm of diamonds between his palms, and struck the being with them. Staggering back, the being collapsed and withered. Looking around, I noticed that the girl was gone also.  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
So this was Yue. Being freed from paralysis, I ran up the hill. Yue was holding Sakura, and her left arm was dangling peculiarly. Looking at me slowly, he turned those cat eyes on me.  
  
"Mistress broke her arm. You shall follow me."  
  
Spreading his wings, he flew down the hill, while I ran after him. Waiting for me to mount at the bottom of the hill, he said to Eriol,  
  
"Clow, it is good to see you."  
  
Seeing me mounted, he took off into the forest. Shielding Sakura from the rain, he wove in and out of the trees, stopping in front of a log cabin. Pushing open the door, he went in. As we followed him in, we found a fire and Sakura lying on a cot. Yue took some splints and positioned her arm, then tied it in a sling. Closing his eyes, he made his wings disappear.  
  
"You should dry yourselves. It will not do to get yourselves sick. Mistress Sakura would not like that."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Done! *Klonk* ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ……………………. 


	19. Yukito Talks

Sakura Golden Wolfs' Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Konnichiwa! Waz up? I'm getting ready to catch that pesky rodent, Touya Kinomoto.  
  
(SGW straps on her goggles, and snaps off a reed. Diving into the water, she beckons the underwater camera crew to follow her.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Brrrble grble drrrrbbbbllee. (The last sighting of Touya was on the water's edge.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: ggaaarrrrgglllleee gggglllleeee! (Hah hah! I just realized the irony of that statement! Hee Hee!)  
  
(SGW stops at a bank, and pulls out a pencil. Drawing a door, she swims through and wrings out her hair.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Now, we're right under Touya Kinomoto. I'm drawing a trap under him, and then I'm going to drop the bottom right from under him! HAH HAH HAH! HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
(SGW produces a saw and starts whirling around the room.)  
  
1 UNDER CONSTRUCTION  
  
Mr. Bunny: IIIIIIITTTTT'SSSSSSSS ME! BUNNY BUNNY BUNNY BUNNY BUNNY BUNNY BUNNY BUNNY BUNNY BUNNY BUNNY BUNNY BUNNY BUNNY BUNNY BUNNY BUNNY BUNNY SHOW SHOW SHOW SHOW SHOW SHOW SHOW SHOW SHOW SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
2 WE'RE BACK!  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Okay! Now all I have to do is pull this switch!  
  
(Audience sees a huge contraption. Sakura Golden Wolf yanks a huge chain and sand pours from the roof, and Touya falls through, landing in the jeep, where the other characters are pouting!)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!! I caught another one! YIPPEE!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 18:  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
Handing the six of us towels, Keroberos shook his fur. Standing by Yue, Eriol asked,  
  
"Yue, where have you been? What have you been doing?"  
  
"I'll let Yukito talk."  
  
His wings covered him for a second, and he detransformed into his false form. Smiling at us, Yukito sat on a stool and motioned to a couch.  
  
"Sit. Sorry about Yue. He's not one for talking."  
  
"But aren't you the same?"  
  
"Well, yes, and no. We are the same, yet we are different. We have been living here for a long time."  
  
Cringing, Yukito frowned.  
  
"It seems Yue doesn't want me talking to much. We have been hiding here, waiting."  
  
Drying her hair, Tomoyo-chan asked,  
  
"Waiting for what?"  
  
Smiling, Yukito winked.  
  
"Can't tell, Are you hungry?"  
  
Nodding, I realized it was past lunch time.  
  
"Hai, we are. But how's Sakura?"  
  
Looking over at her, he half-smiled.  
  
"She certainly took a pounding, didn't she? She should be all right. Besides a broken arm, she's also got a lot of bruises and burns to deal with. How would you all like some soup?"  
  
"Hai, onegai."  
  
Eriol's POV:  
  
Handing us each a bowl of noodle soup, Yukito placed a hand on Sakura- chan's forehead. Frowning, he crossed the room and wet a rag. Placing it on her forehead, Yukito continued frowning.  
  
"How did she get a fever so quickly? She was fine a moment ago. What do you think Yue?"  
  
How amusing, he was talking to his other half. Pausing, he seemed to be listening.  
  
"Yes, that IS a possibility."  
  
Watching him, the others smiled, interested in the conversation.  
  
"Yukito? What's going on?"  
  
"Yue, what did you call him- OH! Sakura's got a high fever. Very suddenly. Yue thinks that she got it from Lei."  
  
Wincing, he muttered,  
  
"Keroberos calls her Sakura. She probably wants us to call her that too."  
  
Turning to us, he said,  
  
"You can explore and lay claim to your rooms. Mine's the last one on the right."  
  
Tomoyo's POV:  
  
Setting the bowls in the basin, Syaoran-kun looked up.  
  
"Eriol, you and Tomoyo-chan can arrange rooms. I'm staying with Sakura."  
  
Nodding, I pulled Eriol along after me.  
  
"Come on, Eriol! Sooner we do this, the sooner we can get back!"  
  
Pulling him down the hall, I opened a door. There was a dresser and two beds.  
  
"Looks like they were expecting us."  
  
In the next room were three beds.  
  
"Tomoyo, how about you and Nakuru take the three-bed room, and my descendant and I will take this room?"  
  
"Hai, fine."  
  
Shutting the doors, we went back to the living room.  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
As they left, Nakuru looked at Yukito.  
  
"Yukito, where have you been? What happened?"  
  
Sadly, Yukito managed a half-smile.  
  
"When destiny unfolds."  
  
Ignoring them now, I placed a hand on Sakura's cheek. It felt like fire.  
  
"Kami-sama!"  
  
Withdrawing my hand, I examined her. Her arm was wrapped up, her cheeks were flushed, and her normally tidy hair was unruly. Looking nervously at Yukito, I glanced back at Sakura.  
  
"Yukito-san, shouldn't we do something about Sakura's fever?"  
  
Shaking his head sadly, he said,  
  
"It's Yukito. No, there's nothing we can do. I'm afraid for Sakura. There is but one man… He's the only one… I'm afraid that in her unconsciousness, she is having dreams of the magical sense. And who knows what does on in one's mind?"  
  
Silent, I took Sakura's good hand.  
  
"Come on Sakura. Be all right. Be all right for me."  
  
Coming over, Keroberos rubbed his face in her arm.  
  
"Of course she'll be fine. She wouldn't cop out on us."  
  
Softly, to myself, I whispered,  
  
"What if it's not her choice?"  
  
Nakuru's POV:  
  
Master and Tomoyo-chan came back and looked at us all.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing new."  
  
Not believing it, they came and sat. Looking at us absently, Yukito gave us things to do.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, could you please bring more water in? The well's in the back. Nakuru, Kero, Spinel, could you take care of the horses? I- I'll do doing the dishes."  
  
Leaving the room, we heard the clink off dishes. Looking at each other, we shrugged and hot up.  
  
"All right, then, might as well."  
  
Leaving the house, I found the horses bunched under a tree. It had stopped raining, but Kero and Spinel hovered under the eves. Take care of the horses? What did he mean by that? Where was a stable? Looking around, I saw a shanty big enough to hold all five horses. Opening the door, I got them in and took off their saddles and things, placing them on the ground by them. Rubbing them down, I talked nonsense to them.  
  
"You're a good horse, aren't you? Yes you are."  
  
Eriol's POV:  
  
Walking with Tomoyo to the well, I found the bucket.  
  
"Eriol, what were they talking about? What do dreams have to do with anything?"  
  
Sighing, I felt the bucket hit bottom.  
  
"We have a theory that Lei's attacks had some certain magic in them. They could be screwing with her mind, killing us, even killing HER. And there's no way to wake her up, or stop the dreams. All we can do is wait for her to wake up on her own."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
Dragging the bucket out of the well, she handed me another one. Hooking it to the rope, I dropped it into the well. Pulling it up, I noticed something glinting in the bucket. Rolling up my sleeve, I plunged my hand into the ice cold water.  
  
"Eriol, what do you have?"  
  
Shaking my arm, I showed her what I'd found.  
  
"It's a carving, that's strange."  
  
"It's more than that…. It's the mark of Midori Ryoko,…. The green dragon. She… holds the realm of dreams…. Sakura-chan's in trouble…."  
  
The carving I was holding had the figure of a dragon, with green scales and razor sharp claws.  
  
"Eriol, do you suppose that we should tell the others?"  
  
Breathing deeply, I picked up a bucket.  
  
"Syaoran's not going to be happy…."  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
Funny how Yukito had given everyone ELSE something to do. It left me a few minutes with my Sakura. I sat there wishing she would open her eyes, just so I could see the emeralds that were hidden…. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I accidentally knocked Sakura's satchel over, and her things fell out. Picking them up, I noticed what some of them were. Among other things, she had a feather, a flower, and a stone figure. Closing the clasp, I wondered what they were, and where she had gotten some of them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Pushing the door open, Eriol and Tomoyo-chan followed the guardians in.  
  
"It's not like you were helping, Kero."  
  
"Hey, I was holding the rope for you."  
  
"No you weren't! That was Suppi!"  
  
"Oh well. I probably would have scared the horses anyway."  
  
"Kero, can't you transform into your, er, false form?"  
  
Shaking his shaggy head, he said,  
  
"I don't think so. I think I'm stuck like this until Sakura-chan wakes up."  
  
"Then why can Yue transform?"  
  
"I think that's because he's always been able to. Kero is just learning to function under his new Mistress' power. Yukito? Could you come here? I need to show you all something."  
  
Coming out of the kitchen, Yukito sat down.  
  
"What is it, Eriol-sama?"  
  
Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a dragon carving. Instantly, the guardians went stiff.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"It's the mark of Midori Ryoko, holder of the realm of reams. There's no hope of reviving Sakura ourselves. She wakes up when Midori Ryoko allows her to."  
  
Brushing my bangs out of my face, I sighed heavily.  
  
"That bad, huh? Figures. It's just all our luck."  
  
Looking around, I could see how distraught they all were.  
  
"It'll be all right. She's strong. She'll come back to us."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: *Faint* So… tired….. *Twitch* AAAAHHHHH…… 


	20. Xiao Que, Little Sparrow

Sakura Golden Wolfs' Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Konnichiwa! This time on Sakura Golden Wolfs' Lobby, we are trailing that Chugokujin oshi, Syaoran Li.  
  
(Any people out there that are Japanese, I apologize for my abuse of the Japanese language. I AM American, so I'm referring to a dictionary. -_-() Please forgive me!)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: GGGGGGGRRRRRRRR……….. I'm tired of chasing the cast! I am authress, hear me roar! AAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(SGW thumps chest, Tarzan-like, and emits a wail-like call. Nearby animals perk their heads and run off.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: They come!  
  
(Animals reappear, carrying the rogue cast members, who have wide, frightened eyes. Pointing to the cage, the animals dump them in.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've got my cast back!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Please don't sue.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 19:  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
Opening my eyes, I rubbed my pounding head. Looking down, I scrunched up my nose.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
I was wearing a white dress, with a long back, but the front was cut off slightly above my knees. This showed off the dainty pink slippers, that had the ribbons tied around up to my knees, daintily tied in a bow. The neck was scooped, and my key lay in plain sight around my neck. A slight breeze played with my hair, and I noticed that a pink bow was tied in my hair, and the ribbons reached half my hair's length. Tearing my attention from my new garb, I took in my surroundings. I was standing on the edge of a cliff, with endless sea before me. The clear sand stretched for miles, either side of me, a good sixty foot drop. The breeze shifted, and a little bird flew out of the sky. Dipping and swaying in the wind, the bird landed delicately beside me. Looking at the sea, I was startled when I heard a giggle. Turning to my left, I was surprised to find that a little girl was standing where the bird had been. She was about nine or ten years old, and she clasped her hands behind her back.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it? Hi! I'm Xiao Que, little sparrow! Are you Sakura- chan?"  
  
Looking at her questionably, I nodded.  
  
"Hai. Bit where am I? What am I doing here?"  
  
Smiling, she crept her hand into mine and smiled.  
  
"We're in the dream world. You were sent here by…… by that…. Lei, right?"  
  
"H-Hai. I guess so."  
  
"OH, goody! Oh, I mean, it's not good, but, I mean, I've got my facts right so far!"  
  
Confused, I turned to her,  
  
"Nani? What are you saying?"  
  
"Well, anyway, Lei sent you here, and now you must pass three tasks to return to your place."  
  
"Nani? You mean we're not in the Li Kingdom?"  
  
Smiling, she shook her head patiently.  
  
"No, no. We are, but we're also in the Dream World."  
  
Tapping her head, she continued.  
  
"That's also in your mind. Bit don't worry, we're still real."  
  
Looking down, I watched sea birds dance in the wind.  
  
"This is very confusing. Tasks? Return? What happens if I fail?"  
  
Sadly, Xiao Que tapped her heart.  
  
"You never wake up."  
  
Taken aback, I gasped and touched my heart.  
  
"N-Never wake up? But I have to! I can't die now!"  
  
Sympathetically, Xiao Que smiled.  
  
"It's not all that bad. You won't notice. Besides, you needn't die. Pass the tasks!"  
  
Hopping up and down, she wrapped her arms around herself and twirled. Turning into a sparrow, she chirped,  
  
"Come on, Sakura-chan, follow me!"  
  
Circling my head, she dove down the cliff.  
  
"Xiao Que, wait! How do I follow you?!"  
  
Soaring up again, she laughed in a chirpy voice.  
  
"It's the dream world! There's steps right there!"  
  
Flying by them, she chirped again.  
  
"Hee hee. Humans. Hee!"  
  
Flying beside me, she settled on my shoulder.  
  
"Just follow the steps to the ground."  
  
Putting a foot on the narrow step, I carefully stepped onto the ledge. Halfway down, I slipped on loose rock and fell off the steps. Screaming, I held on the edge with one hand, when Xiao Que changed into her child-self. Helping pull me up, she dusted my dress.  
  
"Daijobu desu ka, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Hai, I-I'm fine. L-Let's go."  
  
Changing back to her sparrow-form, she flew the last thirty feet, waiting for me in her child-form. Taking my hand, she pulled me along the sand, into a cave where the sea-foam flecked against the lip. The cave was bright, and there were shiny rocks all over, reflecting the sea. Sitting on a flat rock, she dusted off another and gestured to it.  
  
"Sit, sit. I'll explain the first task now. You get two guesses, just in case. The first part of the task is solving the riddle. The second part is actually getting the answer. Are you ready, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"I-I suppose so, Xiao Que."  
  
Smiling, she waved her arms about, for narrative.  
  
"I am a bird, I live by the sea, I live in the earth, but I fly free. What am I?"  
  
Smiling, she put her elbows in her lap and cradled her face.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Looking out the cave, I saw birds flapping.  
  
"I am a bird, I live by the sea…. That could be a sea gull,…. Iie."  
  
Looking out farther, I saw faintly moving objects.  
  
"I live in the earth but I fly free… Oh, is it a Cliff Dweller?"  
  
Clapping her hands, Xiao Que laughed.  
  
"right! Now, the second half of this task is to retrieve this carving from one of the nests. I'll show you."  
  
The carving was a small cliff dwelling bird, made of red rock. Pulling me outside, I lifted my dress, avoiding the sharp rocks. Blowing on the carving, Xiao Que released it as it flew up into a nest, forty feet above the cave.  
  
"You must retrieve the bird in the next fifteen minutes, or you fail. Starting now."  
  
Glancing at her, I rifled through my memory files for a card that would help me.  
  
"Float, float me up, please."  
  
Appearing beneath me, I sat on the flat disk that was Float. Lifting me up, we were just about there when a gale blew up.  
  
"HOE! Windy, make the wind go around me, please!"  
  
Placing her hands out, Windy diverted the blow. Rising up, I glanced into the nest. It was deep, and I couldn't reach it with my arm. I need a card… hmm…  
  
"Move, bring the carving to me, please."  
  
The little triangle materialized under the carving, and it moved towards me. Catching it, I screeched as my cards disappeared. Falling, I yelled,  
  
"Change! Change the rocks and sand to duck down!"  
  
Landing hard on the feathers, I spit them out of my mouth and held up the carving.  
  
"Got it! Thanks, minna."  
  
Calling back Change, the feathers changed back.  
  
"Did I pass?"  
  
Giggling, Xiao Que took it.  
  
"Yup! Two minutes left! Good job Sakura-chan!"  
  
Helping me up, she smiled.  
  
"Now you get a reward."  
  
Waving her hand over the bird, it disappeared.  
  
"It'll be there when you wake up. It's yours. Now it's time to move on. Good luck, Sakura-chan."  
  
Everything started fading, and Xiao Que waved goodbye.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: *Snort* ZZZZZZZz…………. *Twitch* Hmmmmmm??????????? H'llo….. There's another cha- chapter….. *Snore…..* Bye bye…… Please R+R…… *Yawn* 


	21. Mai and Hai of the Ocean

Sakura Golden Wolf's Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Konnichiwa! It's me! OK, um……. I was wondering if any of you even read this part of the story, so I was wondering if you could review this part! ^-^ Arigato! If you don't like it, I could just forego it. In this chapter, part of it is from Yukito's POV! And a friendly forewarning! In this chapter, I use a lot of Japanese, so I'm planning to put a dictionary somewhere in this chapter. It's kinda depressing though, nobody's reviewed for a while. So, if I don't get five reviews for this chapter, you're not gonna see another! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *-*() Ano…. Arigato to all those who have reviewed, though! *Sniff* You make me feel so wanted! Oh well, I'll get to the story for now. Hey?! Has anyone out there ever seen The Odyssey?! I loved that movie, even though the teacher fast forwarded it through the good parts.  
  
(Audience glares at SGW, who sweatdrops.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! I'll get to the story! *Mutters under breath*: Ungrateful….  
  
(Audience gets up to leave)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: No! Not you! Please don't leave! GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please stay!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Audience sits back down)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: -_-() I'm going to go before I get in more trouble……  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. All characters go to their respective owners. Please don't sue. I have no money. *Shows lint filled pockets* See?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 20:  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
"Syaoran-kun, you've been sitting there for…. Two days now. Come, help me make supper."  
  
Sighing, I squeezed Sakura's hand.  
  
"I'll be back."  
  
Following Yukito into the kitchen, I stood off to the side.  
  
"I don't' quite know how to make food….. Just travelling provisions."  
  
Smiling, Yukito pointed to a cutting bowl.  
  
"Just chop those vegetables. I'll cut the meat."  
  
Picking up the knife, I slowly cut the carrots, cucumbers, and sliced the potatoes. Looking out the window, I stared at the trees. What was Sakura dreaming? Was she all right? If she got hurt in the yume sekai, the dream world, did it appear here? Tensing suddenly, I dropped the knife. Power surge! But that should only happen when Sakura was using the cards! Dashing back to the room, I stopped short. Four cards lay on the table by Sakura. Float, Windy, Move, and Change. Next to the cards lay a little rock carving, something like a bird. Coming up behind me, Yukito asked,  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Picking up the cards, I fanned them out.  
  
"Float, Windy, Move, Change…."  
  
Glancing at Sakura, I dropped the cards.  
  
"Noroi!"  
  
A huge bruise had appeared right above her cheek bone, shining black and blue. Leaving, Yukito came back with fresh bandages and poultice. As he moved towards Sakura, I put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"May, I do that, please??"  
  
Handing them to me, he smiled as I blushed.  
  
"Make sure you change them. I'll finish supper."  
  
Setting them on the table, I put the cards in her book, and set it in her satchel. Taking the cloth off her forehead, I gingerly lay a fresh one on. Gently, I dabbed the herb scented oil on her bruises, and rebandaged them. Moving delicately, I wrapped her sling, and, careful not to move it too much, washed and reset the splints. Wrapping the sling back on, I put the old bandages in a basket and put the herbs in the kitchen cabinet, before helping Yukito.  
  
Tomoyo's POV:  
  
Stretching out, I blinked. 'Oh dear. I must have fallen asleep. What time is it?' Looking up at the sky, I jumped backwards.  
  
"Eriol!! Don't DO that!"  
  
Standing up, I brushed off my dress as Eriol dropped down from the tree.  
  
"How long have you been there?" 'Watching me.'  
  
Smiling, Eriol took my hand.  
  
"You look so kirei when you blush. Come, I must show you something I found."  
  
Pulling on my hand, he led me past the tree line, past an out cropping of rocks.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
Taking both my hands, Eriol led me forward several feet before stopping.  
  
"Here's a ledge. Watch you step."  
  
Cautiously setting my foot down, I stepped off.  
  
"All right, you may open your eyes now."  
  
Opening my eyes, I breathed in.  
  
"Nanto kawaii! Doyatte anata kare?"  
  
Giving me a smile, he led me to some flat rocks. He had found a wide stream, one that had gentle currents, and as we sat there, a fish even jumped out of the water. Leaning over, I trailed my finger in the water.  
  
"Eriol-"  
  
Flinching, I fell backwards as the arrow struck the tree behind us with a loud "Thwack!" Jumping forward, Eriol caught me before I could hit the ground.  
  
"Tomoyo? Are you all right?"  
  
Looking up into his blue(?) eyes, he helped me up.  
  
"Daijobu. What was that?"  
  
Pulling it out of the tree, Eriol examined it.  
  
"It has the green band of the Li around it, but it has yellow feathers. Could it be the Kiyoto's? We aren't too far from their territory."  
  
Looking across the stream, I saw a movement in the trees.  
  
"Are they warning us off their land?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Watching the shadow, I was surprised when I saw another move. Suddenly, I saw both of them move closer.  
  
"E-Eriol?"  
  
Taking his eyes off the arrow, he looked at me.  
  
"What-"  
  
Lunging forward, he grabbed hold of me with one arm, while using the other to hold up a shield. Roaring water surrounded us, pounding the sparking blue shield that Eriol was maintaining.  
  
"Er-riol! What's going on?!"  
  
"I-I don't…. know!"  
  
Burying my face in his robes, I hid my eyes from the sight. Through the roaring of the water, we could hear talking.  
  
"He is strong, imoto."  
  
"Hai, Oniisan. But he is not the one we are looking for."  
  
"True. Come, we must find the Mistress."  
  
Suddenly, the water disappeared, and we were left alone again. Taking my face out of his robes, I looked around with wide eyes.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
Extracting his arm from my waist, he took hold of my hand and pulled me after him.  
  
"They must have been one of those creatures! They're going after Sakura- chan!"  
  
Lifting me over the edge, we continued running.  
  
Eriol's POV:  
  
My heart was beating quickly in my chest as we ran. Probing, I found that Nakuru and Spinel were flying in the forest.  
  
"Nakuru! Spinel! Get back to the cabin! NOW! They're attacking! Iie, I don't know! Go on!"  
  
Stopping right at the clearing, I hid Tomoyo behind a tree.  
  
"Tomoyo stay here. Onegai shimasu!"  
  
Running into the clearing, I ran into the cabin.  
  
Yukito's POV:  
  
Hearing the door slam open, Syaoran-kun and I dropped our bowls on the table and ran to the living room, where Eriol-sama was leaning on the door.  
  
"We're going to be attacked!"  
  
Suddenly, water burst through the windows, in what appeared as tendrils. Wrapping around us, they pinned me before I could transform. Wrapping around the unconscious Sakura, the door flew open and she was pulled out in a great rush. Dragging us after her, the water lifted us ten feet off the ground. Struggling, I tried to transform, Eriol-sama tried to summon magic, and Syaoran-kun tried to reach his sword. The creature's holding us were human shaped, but had pointy ears, and blue hair. Coming out of the woods, my fellow Guardians stopped below us,. Throwing a fire ball, Keroberos but us loose, one at a time. Dropping to the ground, Syaoran-kun grabbed his sword as I transformed.  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
Drawing my sword, I did a triple somersault to where Sakura was, calling on my fire rune. Blasting through the water, furiously, I caught her, cradling her in my arms. Glaring at the two beings, I yelled at them.  
  
"She's not awake, why do you want to fight her?!"  
  
The one closest to me, the female, laughed delicately, the sound one of braking waves. When she spoke it reminded me of the ocean waves, touching up onto the shore.  
  
"Why, dear boy, we do not want to FIGHT her! Oh, no, no, no! You misunderstand! We just want to…….. borrow her!"  
  
Smiling shrewdly, she took a step forward slightly, holding out her hand. Growling, I tightened my hold on Sakura and swung my sword in front of us with my free hand.  
  
"She's not going ANYWHERE with you. I won't allow it."  
  
Smiling sweetly, she pointed to Sakura.  
  
"But look at how pale she is. And feel her skin, she must be burning up. We could help her."  
  
Moving forward, she reached closer. Everything in me was screaming "No! Never! She will NOT!" Intensifying my glare, I took several steps backwards, settling Sakura against a tree, setting up a slight deflector. Taking my sword by both hands, I swung it in front of us.  
  
"You'll have to get past me first, Hai."  
  
Smiling wider, she flashed pearly white teeth.  
  
"Ah, so. You know my name. Clever boy."  
  
Glaring icily, I stepped slowly forward.  
  
"You radiate it. Duh, of course I guessed it. Now, are you going to fight me or not?"  
  
Placing her feet apart, she pulled a hair from her head and set it in mid- air in front of her.  
  
"Mizu kogeki!"  
  
Waving her hand over the hair, floods of water came pouring out of the thin, offensive thing. Slicing through it, I sliced my way closer to her. Severing the hair in two, I put a stop to the water. Swinging the blade, I called upon the fire lord.  
  
"Lord of Fire! Hear my call! Come to my aid!"  
  
Striking my ofuda, the fire lord flew at Hai. Throwing a ball of water, Hai flicked it aside. Throwing another ball of water with her other hand, Hai aimed for me. Jumping over her, I thrust my sword at her. Dodging, she flung threads of water from her fingers. Jumping up into the tree branches, away from Sakura, I called the thunder lord.  
  
"Lord of Thunder, come to my aid!"  
  
Striking another ofuda, tongues of lightening struck Hai, wrapping around her, squeezing. Screaming out, Hai vanished in a puff of smoke. Jumping down, I ran back to Sakura. Looking around, I saw Eriol throw a chain out of the sun on his staff, thus disappearing the male. Ridding the deflector, I picked Sakura up.  
  
Tomoyo's POV:  
  
Hiding in the trees where Eriol left me, I watched the two battles. Syaoran- kun fought the female, and Eriol and the Guardians fought the male. All right, I'll confess, I watched Eriol. Mostly. As soon as Syaoran-kun was distracted, the male faced Eriol. Since their words carried, I heard everything that was said. Facing Eriol, the male smirked at him.  
  
"hello, I am Mai. We did not originally come to fight, but I am willing. It's a shame. The Mistress is beautiful."  
  
Waving his arms in a circle, he threw a water ring at Eriol. Calling out his staff, Eriol cut through it. Coming from behind Mai, Keroberos-kun spew a fireball. Blocking it, Mai strung Keroberos-kun to a tree. Turning, he waved a hand that sent torrents of water at Nakuru-chan. Shrieking, Nakuru- chan was slammed into a tree. Throwing jabs with his staff, Eriol smacked Mai. Flinging him aside, Yue caught Eriol before he hit the ground. Setting him down, Yue formed five golden balls and they flew out, one headed straight for me. Growing, the ball went over me, surrounding me. I suppose it was a shield, because the others engulfed Keroberos-kun, Nakuru-chan, Spinel-kun, and Sakura-chan. Chanting, chains of lightening flew out of the sun on the top of Eriol's staff, surrounding Mai, squeezing him. Sparking, the chains wrapped around Mai, entwining his arms and legs, encircling him. Sparking, the chains wrapped around Mai. With a loud 'poof', he disappeared. Stepping out of my hiding place, I ran to Nakuru-chan, helped her up, ran to Keroberos-kun, untangled him, and then ran over to Eriol, who was standing with Syaoran-kun. Looking Eriol in the eyes, I said worriedly,  
  
"Is everyone all right? Syaoran-kun? Sakura-chan?"  
  
Moving slightly, he nodded.  
  
"Nai, daijobu. Let's get Sakura-chan inside."  
  
Turning, we all went back to the cabin. On the way, Syaoran-kun muttered,  
  
"And I just changed her bandages, too."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Well, here's my dictionary for y'all!  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf's Japanese Vocabulary:  
  
Noroi: A type of curse  
  
Kirei: Beautiful  
  
Nanto Kawaii: How Cute!  
  
Doyatte anata kare: How you come across? (How did you find this? ^-^)  
  
Daijobu: All right.  
  
Imoto: Little Sister  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Oniisan: Big Brother  
  
Iie: No  
  
Onegai Shimasu: Used when making a request  
  
Mizu kogeki: Cold water attack  
  
Nai: No  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Remember! Five reviews or no chapter! 


	22. Legends and Myths

Sakura Golden Wolf's Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: I'm sorry about the name thing, but I keep finding better ones. Anyways, I got reviews telling me that I should continue this, and capture the rest of my characters, so, for them, I'm going to catch Syaoran Li. # -_- # Erm, I never did catch him, last time….. Oh well!  
  
(SGW runs off stage, and reappears, wearing hunting clothes. The shorts are VERY short, and the short sleeved T-shirt is cut off at the stomach, with a low neck line. SGW's blonde hair is pulled into a high ponytail, keeping her safari hat on.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: # -_- # Must remember… Never let Tomoyo-chan make my clothes….. Oh well! C'mon! He's gonna get away!  
  
(She runs outside, the camera crew huffing to catch up.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: I think I saw him in the Tomoeda district, by Sakura- chan's house….. Hope Touya-chan didn't see him.  
  
(The Group screeches to halt as the Kinomoto house appears. Sneaking past the gate, SGW pulls out her trusty pencil and draws a staircase up the roof. Running up, she hides behind the chimney.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: We'll have to wait for a while…. Oh! Here he is. Now….. How to catch him……  
  
(SGW jumps up and screeches.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: I know!  
  
(Drawing a bunch of pictures of girls, she sends them off after Syaoran.)  
  
Syaoran: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Syaoran runs the other direction, right into SGW's trap. Falling off the roof, he lands in the cart.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: YAY! I cau-ught Syao-ran! I cau-ught Syao-ran! HEEHEEHEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! C'mon! It's time to start another chapter!  
  
(SGW gracefully jumps off the roof, landing on her feet. Grabbing the ropes of the cart, she pulls Syaoran after her.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: (In a singsong voice)  
  
I caught Syao-ooooo-rrraaaaaannnnnn!!!!!!! I-I cau-ught Syaooooo-raaaaaan!! Yip, yip, yipidee do!!!!! Yip, yip, yipidee da!!!!! HEEHEEHEEHEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I only own the plot. I have no money, so don't sue, onegai.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 21:  
  
Observer's POV;  
  
In a meadow, not far from Oyomot, a young man of twenty entered a tent, throwing back the flap. Taking off his gloves, he approached a table, where an elder man, about forty, sat writing.  
  
"Father, you sent for me?"  
  
Looking up, the old man frowned.  
  
"Boy, where have you been? You look like you've been rolling in mud."  
  
"Father, what do you want?"  
  
Gesturing to a chair, the elder man stood up.  
  
"Sit, son, sit."  
  
Gulping down the brandy he had at hand, he paced from behind his desk.  
  
"Michio, I want you to tell me more about the companion of the young Li prince."  
  
Setting his gloves down on the table, Michio leaned back in his chair.  
  
"If you want her name, I don't have it. It was never said."  
  
"Yes, yes, but what did she look like?"  
  
"She had brown trousers and a big brown cape on. Tannish white skin, brown hair, green eyes. Nobody really got a good look before… it happened."  
  
Looking up, he watched his father.  
  
"Naze?  
  
"Green eyes….."  
  
Suddenly the tent flap opened and a soldier stepped in.  
  
"General, Kiyoto, sir! A man is here to see you, sir! He says it's urgent, sir!"  
  
Sighing, General Kiyoto sat down.  
  
"Fine. Show him in."  
  
Leaving, the soldier held the flap open for someone. Stepping in, the man, a boy, really, came in and bowed slightly.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Sachio Kiyoto. I have valuable information, that you might find worth your time."  
  
Smiling, the man grinned devilishly. With is red-gold hair and golden eyes, he certainly looked the devil incarnate. Frowning, Sachio balled a fist.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Quickly, the man laughed.  
  
"I am Tzao Aomora. And I have information…… on the Princess."  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
After pushing the bed closer to the fire, I rewrapped Sakura's bandages, AGAIN. Taking off her cloak, I hung it by the fire to drip. Swinging around, I accidentally knocked her satchel over again. Tumbling out, a book landed with its spine in the air. Picking it up, I sat on the nearby stool. Coming over, Tomoyo-chan looked over my shoulder.  
  
"Well, Keroberos-chan is dry. What do you have there, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Hm? Oh… It's the book Sakura found in Oyomot. The one that freaked her out."  
  
"Really? Then why does she have it?"  
  
Shaking my head, I shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I think I'll read it….. 'K Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"I'm sure she wouldn't mind."  
  
Smiling, she ran off to dry off Spinel. Opening the book, I flipped through the first few pages, until a familiar word caught my eye.  
  
"Clow Reed…. Hmm?  
  
Turning back a page, I read the length.  
  
'It has been prophesized by the great Clow Reed, that after his death, he shall be reincarnated. His said reincarnation shall not be one, but two. So there shall be two halves of the great Clow walking around in the future. This, of course, brings controversy. The women ask, "What if one were to have children? Would the child be Clow Reed's, or the Halves'?" There are also questions, like, "If one were to die, what would happen? Would HE be split into two? Would the other half get his power? Would he feel empty?" These questions are, of course, unanswerable. The menfolk have their own questions. "How will we know who's Clow?" "Will they show only in trouble?" "Will they just appear?" So many questions, but there are no answers. Must we all wait for the future?'  
  
'Well, we know who one half is. Eriol is the darker half, IMO……. I wonder who the other half is. We must find him in the near future. Who knows what evils?'  
  
Looking at Sakura, I sighed, before flipping through the pages. Passing some exerts, I saw something that caught my eye.  
  
'Although none have seen the Crystal Tear, it is still rumored to exist. It is said to have immense power, while some say it was used for protection. Many power-hungry tyrants have spent hundreds of thousands of dollars trying to exact the location, but none have found it. Will it ever be found?'  
  
Quirking my eyebrow to this, I stare at the paragraph.  
  
'Oh, please. If it's never been seen, why spend money trying to find it? That doesn't make sense.'  
  
Flipping to the back, I read the very last story.  
  
'The Kinomoto's were a very strong family. The King was powerful with magic, and he and his family were loved by all. A conflict, however, arose between them and a neighboring kingdom. The result was the royal family getting murdered. But it is rumored that one child may still be alive, yet.'  
  
Troubled, I put the book down.  
  
'Now, why did I read THAT? Kami, I wasn't old enough then to HAVE to feel guilty. It wasn't MY fault now, was it? It's not like I killed them! Oh well. Don'na.'  
  
Eriol's POV:  
  
That night, I pulled my descendant off to the side.  
  
"Cute Descendant, the vibrations from the Ruins. They are getting stronger. I can feel it now even when I'm not trying Have you noticed?"  
  
Surprised, he blinked. Whatever he was expecting, this wasn't it.  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose. We're not going chasing after it without Sakura, Eriol. You could go by yourself, but I doubt you would."  
  
Crossing his arms, he glared at me. Giving a mischievous smile, I chuckled under my breath.  
  
"Who said anything about leaving? I was just telling you what was going on."  
  
Glaring at me, he bit out,  
  
"Well, you were thinking it! So don't!"  
  
Smiling, I thought of something that had always bothered  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Did you like it? 5 Reviews, or no new chapter!  
  
SGW's Dictionary:  
  
Naze: Why  
  
Kami: God  
  
Don'na: Whatever 


	23. Xiu Yue/ Elegant Moon

Sakura Golden Blossom's Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Blossom: Hi!!!! ^_^ I'm so happy! I recovered the chapter I lost! So if you want to see the capture of Li Syaoran, go back a chapter! In this chapter, I plan on catching…… Keroberos! I'm gonna catch him with……. PUDDING!!!!!!! MMWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ He'll be at my mercy!  
  
(SGB runs off stage and returns, pushing a portable kitchenette.)  
  
Sakura Golden Blossom: Pudding Pudding Pudding Pudding Pudding Pudding Pudding!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(SGB pulls out pudding mix and happily dances around the stage, singing Catch you Catch me.)  
  
Sakura Golden Blossom: Now I'll speed up the fridge with my trusty pencil!  
  
(SGB pencils in a fridge on super hyper drive. Placing the bowl in, she pulls it out right away.)  
  
Sakura Golden Blossom: There! Done! Let's gooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(SGB darts out the back door, leaping into the jungle trees.)  
  
Sakura Golden Blossom: I saw him here this morning. If I am correct, he should still be here. Now, I'm going to set the bowl on the ground in front of us. Underneath it is going to be a hole with the cart inside. When he gets the pudding, he'll fall in the cage, and I'll have one more cast member! SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here he comes!  
  
(SGB and camera crew hide behind the bushes. Keroberos pads out of the trees, headed nowhere.)  
  
Keroberos: PUDDINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Keroberos runs for the pudding, falling into SGB's trap.)  
  
Sakura Golden Blossom: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've got Kero-beros! I've go- ot Kero-beros! DO DO DOODOO DO DO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(SGB runs into the trap and pulls the cart out.)  
  
Sakura Golden Blossom: Here's chapter 22 of At The Water's Edge! Reminders: Five reviews or no chapter! Ah, and I'm starting another story, so check it out! It's called Protecting Our Love! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Please don't sue. I'm penniless, just like everyone else!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 22:  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
Blinking slowly, I let my vision clear before moving. Looking up, I noticed that I was now on the moon. I could see the Earth, faintly glowing from the sun. Looking about me, I saw that I was standing in the middle of the lush gardens of a huge palace. The flowers were slightly different from home. The Nadesico flowers were pink, and the cherry blossoms were purple. The palace itself was glorious. Millions of windows stood halfway the height of the floors. Graceful columns of marble held up the roof above the door. Creeping up the columns, blue vines of ivy spread. Having looked at my surroundings, I checked out myself. My pants were cut low, hugging my hips. The white cloth flared at the feet, and at the bottom of both legs, flares of pink licked up at least three inches. There were slits, on each side of each leg, slit up to the ankle bone. I had on high heeled, white boots that zipped. My shirt was white, with sleeves that reached my elbows. The ends were tied in a knot, and it was cut right above my belly button. The low cut neck showed my necklace. Over top of the shirt, a sheer oink satin covered the white. My hair was down, slightly curly at the ends. It was held back with a pink-white swirled head band. A faint breeze (?) tossed my hair carelessly, and I turned to the stairs. There, standing at the top, standing at the top, stood an almost ethereal woman. Gracefully gliding down them, she stood next to the rail. Her white hair flowed elegantly past her shoulders, curling in her pale white face. Her silver eyes held mine steadily. Her white dress had sequins that glinted in the…… er…….. Earth-light. ^_^ Her dress had a slit on the right side, up to her knee. Her high heel shoes were silver, sequined. Glinting softly, the diamond moon earrings in her ears caught my attention as she bowed slightly.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-san. My name is Xiu Yue, Elegant Moon. Are you prepared to face your second task?"  
  
Nodding slightly, I turned to face her.  
  
"H-Hai, watashii to omou…."  
  
Smiling slightly, she conjured a transparent flower in the palm of her hand. It was a rose, but made of gems. The petals were a silvery diamond, the stem was pale topaz, and the leaves were brilliant jade.  
  
"You task is to find this rose… in that palace."  
  
Waving her hand, she transported us inside the entrance of the great palace.  
  
"In this task, you may only use four cards. You get to choose which. If you are gone for more than an hour, you have failed the task. For your help, after a half hour, bells will ring every ten minutes."  
  
Lowering her voice, she added,  
  
"Good luck, Sakura-san. It starts now. Go!"  
  
Turning quickly, I ran down the hall, my heels clicking on the marble floor. Turning right, I ran into a dead end. Frustrated, I pulled out all of my cards and threw them into the air. Fluttering, they hovered in a circle around me. Reading each card, I developed a strategy. Pulling a card out of the air, I flung it high above my head, where it spun crazily.  
  
"Light! Light up the palace!"  
  
Floating out of her confinement, Light appeared, and waving her arms, engulfed the palace in bright light. Putting Light in my pocket, I pulled another out of the air.  
  
"Shadow! Find the shadow of the flower I seek! Shadow!"  
  
Bursting out of the card, the black light that was Shadow, formed the hooded creature and floated off the direction. Snatching the other cards out of the air, I ran after it. Following Shadow, we went left, right, right, left, right, right, left, right, left, left. By this time I had figured out that the palace was a really long maze. As I turned another left, I heard bells chime.  
  
"Thirty minutes left!"  
  
Panting slightly, I screeched to a halt. At the end of the fall was a door. Between me and the door, was a vicious THING. It looked like an ogre, all hunched over. It stood there snarling. 'Sword! I'll need Sword!' Pulling out my key, I chanted quickly.  
  
"Sword card! Lend your power to my wand! Sword!"  
  
Striking the card, it merged into my wand. Leaping forward, the kaibutsu swung a club. Dodging, I swung backwards, slicing his club. Grunting, he turned around and smacked me, catching me in the eye. Crying out, I smashed the sword through his middle.  
  
"Twenty minutes!"  
  
The kaibutsu split, then disappeared. Running the hall, I threw the door open and burst in. On the other side of the door, three feet away from the door. Walking around, I saw it was the same on all sides.  
  
"Shadow? Are you in there?"  
  
Slowly, Shadow emerged from the wall.  
  
"It's in there?"  
  
Solemnly, the hooded head nodded.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
Picking up my sword, I swung it and cut a big hole in the wall. Stepping through, I shaded my eyes. In the middle of the room, was the flower. 'I have no time to lose! I must move!' Strapping my sword to my back, I went towards the flower. Picking it up, I wondered 'I have one card left. How can I get back in-'  
  
"Ten minutes!"  
  
'Ten minutes?! Hoe!!! Dash, Dash! No, I'm lost. Even Dash's speed won't help! Through? No, even that won't help! I'm still LOST!' Turning around, I caught Shadow and ran through the door. Running past the first hallway, I ran left. 'How am I going to get back?!' Something sinister in me whispered,  
  
"Give up, Mistress. You'll never defeat Midori Ryoko!"  
  
Gasping for breath, a picture of Syaoran appeared in my mind.  
  
"No! I'll fight for you, koi!"  
  
Throwing up a card, I continued running.  
  
"Return! Return me to Xiu Yue!"  
  
Appearing, the elfish creature turned her sand timer over. Darkness wrapped around us, and I held on tight to the Silver Rose. Reappearing on the steps I fell over before Xiu Yue. Holding it up, I gasped,  
  
"Here!"  
  
Falling on my face, she helped me up.  
  
"You almost did not make it, Sakura-san. You had but thirty seconds."  
  
Smiling, she fingered the rose.  
  
"But you passed. Tell me, what was your……"  
  
Pausing, she chewed her lip thoughtfully.  
  
"Motivation? I heard what you said."  
  
Blushing, I dusted off my pants.  
  
"Hoe…."  
  
Smiling, Xiu Yue chuckled.  
  
"Could it be that young Prince of yours?"  
  
Blushing an even brighter shade of red, I covered my face.  
  
"Hoe!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Taking my hand, she pressed the Silver Rose into it. Smiling kindly, I could see sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Remember this in your last task, K-Sakura-san. Remember those who love you, and those who gave their life for you."  
  
Bending slightly, she kissed my cheek in a motherly way.  
  
"Gonbatte, Sakura-san."  
  
Closing my hand around the flower, I sighed and let the familiar dark submerge me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sakura Golden Blossom: There's the chapter! R+R!!!!!!!!!!!! Remember, five reviews or no new chapter!  
  
Sakura Golden Blossom's Dictionary:  
  
Ohayo gozaimasu: Good Morning!  
  
Watashii to omou: I guess  
  
Kaibutsu: Monster  
  
Gonbatte: Good Luck. 


	24. Tumbling Emotions

Sakura Golden Wolf's Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Konnichiwa! This is Sakura Golden Wolf with another chapter of ATWE. Today I will capture Spinel Sun and Nakuru. I'll do it without touching them! Wanna see how?  
  
(SGW places Eriol in a cage in the middle of a clearing.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: See now, they'll run into the cage, to save Eriol. I don't have to worry about them getting out. It's been magic-proofed.  
  
(SGW smiles and winks.)  
  
Spinel: Master!  
  
Nakuru: Eriol! We'll save you!  
  
(Spinel and Nakuru fly into the cage, where Eriol smacks his head.)  
  
Eriol: Fools! She trapped us! Now we can't get out!  
  
(Nakuru and Spinel turn around and charge the cage. They fall back on their rears.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Yay! Now I've only got to catch Yue, Li Yin, and Michio!  
  
(SGW does a happy little dance around the cage.)  
  
Eriol: You HAD to volunteer us for this fan fic.  
  
Nakuru: It SOUNDED good at the time…….  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 23:  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
Lying in bed on my stomach, I buried my head in my hands.  
  
1 "God….. I'm supposed to be the leader of the Li armies, the 'Great Li Prince' AND a sorcerer, yet I can't help the one I love. Damn it!"  
  
Growling, I smacked my pillow.  
  
2 "Why-can't-I-help-her?!"  
  
Burying my head under the pillow, I heard muffled steps.  
  
"Syaoran, what are you doing??"  
  
Muffled by the pillow, I could barely hear him.  
  
"I'm suffocating myself by means of pillow over my face. What do you THINK I'm doing, Eriol?!"  
  
Sighing exasperatedly, Eriol pulled the pillow off my head.  
  
"You're NOT going to suffocate. We all know you wouldn't let Sakura-chan down like that."  
  
Glaring at Eriol, I threw my other pillow at him.  
  
"Baka. Why aren't you out-"  
  
Stopping mid sentence, I held my breath.  
  
"She's using the cards again!"  
  
Leaping off the bed, I scrambled into the other room, where we had moved Sakura. Glancing at the table, I saw the cards as I had expected them.  
  
"Light, Shadow, Sword, Return."  
  
Picking them up, I placed them back in the book. Glancing around the table, I noticed the Silver Flower. It was beautiful, made of gems. Picking it up, I placed it in Sakura's satchel, next to the bird. From behind me, Eriol gave a surprised.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
Turning, I looked where he pointed.  
  
"Aiiiiii!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Where did THAT come from?!"  
  
A huge bruise spread across her nose and up her left eye. Stirring slightly, she breathed,  
  
"Syaoran."  
  
Returning upstairs, Eriol handed me a bag of ice.  
  
"Put this on her eye."  
  
Kiyoto Camp:  
  
Sitting in his chair, Sachio grunted.  
  
"You must be kidding, Aomora. Whatever makes you think THAT?"  
  
"Green eyes. And she has MAGIC. Only SHE could have power like that. I suggest that we combine forces."  
  
Gulping down more brandy, Sachio poured more.  
  
"Why should we care?"  
  
Smiling nonchalantly, Tzao quipped,  
  
"Because if you don't, she'll take over her kingdom, giving you no land. But I'm sure the Li can find you a nice job in their kitchens."  
  
Sighing, Sachio downed another glass.  
  
"Fine. What do you want us to do?"  
  
Nakuru's POV:  
  
Climbing up on the roof, I sat beside Yukito.  
  
"Konbonwa, Yukito-san. Can I talk to Yue?"  
  
Looking up, Yukito-san shrugged.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Transforming, he rid himself of his wings.  
  
"What did you want to talk about, Nakuru?"  
  
Leaning against the chimney, I paused.  
  
"Well, I know you feel guilty about Sakura-chan. But it's not your fault. Besides, you've been watching over her for years. You saved her from Meiling, sending her to Tomoyo-chan instead of the black abyss."  
  
Turning away from me, Yue said,  
  
"That wasn't me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That was Clow Reed."  
  
"Oh…. So? You've still protected her when you could."  
  
Flipping around, Yue lowered his voice.  
  
"Why do you care, Nakuru?"  
  
Smiling, I blew him a kiss.  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
Tomoyo's POV:  
  
Eriol was pacing around the living room, wearing a rut in the floor.  
  
"Can you feel that, Tomoyo? The magic is getting so TENSE! What am I thinking? Of course you can't feel it."  
  
Pulling on his arm, I pilled him onto the couch next to me.  
  
"What's wrong, Eriol?"  
  
Jittery, he bounced his foot up and down crazily.  
  
"The magic is getting so thick, I'm going crazy. So much magic! I wish I knew what was going ON! And the VIBES! The vibes are getting stronger!"  
  
Putting my arms around his shoulders, I kissed his cheek.  
  
"What is just so wrong?"  
  
Bouncing his whole leg now, he responded,  
  
"Something BIG is going to happen soon. Something HUGE!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Looking at me, he shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. But is might be disastrous. With our luck, it probably will."  
  
"Don't say things like that. Everything will be okay."  
  
Sagging against the couch, Eriol sighed.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
  
"Er-riol!"  
  
Keroberos's POV:  
  
Everyone was going stir crazy. Eriol-sama was bouncing off the walls from the magic vibrations, Nakuru wasn't even bothering to stuff sweets into Spinel, and Tomoyo-chan was reading Yukito's books. I was getting annoyed,. My true form didn't allow me much mobility, unless I got rid of my wings. I couldn't wait for Sakura-chan to wake up, so I could be small again. Yawning, I padded outside, folding my wings to fit through the door. Sniffing the air, my fur slightly prickled.  
  
"Kero-chan? Is something wrong?"  
  
"It's definitely stringer. There's no denying it. Something HUGE is going to happen. It's like it's staring us in the face, mocking us."  
  
Sighing, Tomoyo-chan placed a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Whatever it is, we'll be fine. Trust in everybody. Do you realize that I'm the ONLY one in this whole group that has no magic? It's depressing sometimes."  
  
Yes, I realized that was true. It must be frustrating, yet I wouldn't know. Glancing away, Tomoyo-chan went back inside the house. Tilting my head, I heard a youngish female voice titter.  
  
"She has passed two tasks, but will she see who's behind the mask?"  
  
Another voice, more mature, responded.  
  
"If it's me you ask, I think, she'll pass."  
  
Becoming more serious, the voices spoke to me.  
  
"Keroberos, Guardian of the Seal, will your Mistress become a meal? Tatsuya is her last task, perhaps it's best if you relax."  
  
The first voice. Giggled again, and the voice giggled again, and the voices vanished. Unfurling my wings, I flew up to the roof, interrupting the two moon guardians to tell them what I had just heard.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Well! That about took all my strength! I gotta….. Sleep……. R+R! 


	25. Tatsuya, Midori Ryoko and Nadesiko

Sakura Golden Wolf's Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm really excited about this chapter! It's the last task, and for a hint, she MEETS HER MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!! (^_^() I meant to put that in small caps. Eh heh heh…..) In this chapter, I'm going to catch Li Yin. I have noooooooooo idea what to do to catch her. All I know is that she likes playing games…..  
  
(SGW starts giggling.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: That tickles! HEE HEE HEE!!!!!  
  
(SGW pulls out a pager and takes it off vibrate.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Moshi Moshi, this is *******. What? Really?  
  
(SGW scans audience and returns to the call.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: If I guess the number you're thinking, you'll come with me? WHAT?! No, I won't give you your own suite. A room and maid, and that's it. Fine.  
  
(SGW writes something on a piece of paper and throws it up into the air. Another one joins hers, and they both open to reveal a number.)  
  
Voice: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU HAVE KNOWN??????!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(The papers have revealed the same number, 15. Li Yin jumps out of the audience and runs for the door.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: HA! I have your word! You can't escape me now, Li Yin Aomora!  
  
(SGW pulls on Li Yin's arm, who's screeching and crying.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Come on, you big aka-chan. (baby) Let's reacquaint you with your brother.  
  
(Li Yin starts crying harder.)  
  
Li Yin: I WAS SURE I'D WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned it. I don't, though. And people who make fan fics illegal are dirtbags! SCUM OF THE EARTH! AUTHORS UNITE!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Chapter 24:  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
Falling on the ground with a thump,. I opened my eyes. I was wearing robes like Syaoran's only mine were pink, and the chest had a cherry blossom. My hair was up in a high ponytail, my bangs floating free. Standing quickly, I brushed my knees off. I was standing in the middle of a stone arena, which was huge. The gates at the end opened, and a woman came in. Stomping up to me, she held her head up haughtily.  
  
"I am Midori Ryoko. I will not honor you so much as to fight you myself. Humph, you're not worth it. Instead, you'll fight my brother Tatsuya. Your task is this. Defeat my brother by killing him."  
  
Rolling her eyes at my gasp, she continued.  
  
"He wont' actually die. It's the dream world, baka. Anyways, if you don't defeat him, YOU'LL die. IN this task, you can only use two cards, The Sword, and The Fly. No, you don't get to choose. TATSUYA!!!!!!! Get down here!"  
  
Slamming a gate open, a man ran in.  
  
"Transform and let's get this over with. I you win, you're free, Sakura- san. Come ON!"  
  
Snapping she stomped off.  
  
"Stupid baka. Tasks are too easy…"  
  
Turning my attention to Tatsuya, I watched silently as he transformed into a giant dragon.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
Jumping out of the way, I nearly got decapitated by his swinging tail. Pulling my necklace out of my shirt, I throw it up in the air and did a wild hand gesture, not bothering with the chant. Catching it, I stabbed it into his tail, with no effect. It just bounced off his scales. Swinging his claws, I barely got out of the way, hiding behind him. Pulling out the Sword card, I threw it into the air.  
  
"Sword! Merge with my wand! Sword!"  
  
Wrapping around it in a spiral, The Sword merged into my wand. Getting caught in the side by Tatsuya's tail, I was thrown across the arena. Using my sword to pull myself up, I charged him, striking him in the leg. My attack struck his ankle, falling to the side harmlessly. Huffing indignantly, Tatsuya swung away and blew a ball of fire at me.  
  
"Fly! Lend me your wins!"  
  
Sprouting wings, I flew out of the way, singing my feet. Flying frantically, I barely dodged the flurry of claws. Flying sharply up, I dove at his head, swinging the sword. Bouncing off, I could just barely hang on. 'Dang, this guy's as hard as a rock. What's going on, he can't be invincible!' Flinging another fireball, I flew out of the way, this time burning my hair a few inches shorter. Gaining speed, I flew around Tatsuya, looking for a weak spot. Dodging his claw, I noticed a small, almost impercevible white scale among the sea of green. Preoccupied, I noticed to late the claw that slashed my arm, opening a wide gash. Crying out, I fell to the earth, falling on my bad arm. Biting back tears, I was thrown into a wall by his tail. Beating my wings furiously, I flew into the air, towards Tatsuya. Holding the sword with my good arm, I felt my heart beat furiously,  
  
"Syao-ran. Syao-ran. Syao-ran."  
  
Flying in a wide circle around Tatsuya, I dove, aiming the sword right for the singular white scale, at the base of the neck. Sinking the sword in to the hilt, Tatsuya gave a might roar as blood poured out through he scale. Appearing with a mighty pop! Midori Ryoko screeched.  
  
"Tatsuya! ACK! Ototo, how did she defeat you?!"  
  
Pulling out the sword, I cleaned it off and looked at Tatsuya worriedly. Waving her hand, Midori Ryoko detransformed her brother and healed him. Whirling on me, she howled,  
  
"How could you defeat me? We're in MY realm! I control EVERYTHING! It's IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
Blazing, her red eyes snapped angrily.  
  
"Fine. You passed the freakin' tasks. You're free to go."  
  
Smiling, she laughed wickedly. Pointing to my arm, she added,  
  
"But when you wake up, you'll feel EVERY pain of EVERY wound that you have gotten since Lei's attack."  
  
Laughing she snapped her fingers.  
  
"Ja ne, Princess."  
  
'Hoe?'  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
In a sea of unconsciousness, I writhed in pain. Screaming, I could feel the searing pain of every wound. Suddenly, a light appeared in the grey fog, and a figure stepped out of the light. Stepping forward, she touched my shoulder and the pain stopped. The woman had luxuriously long, wavy, grayish silver hair and soft grey eyes that smiled. Instinctively, I knew that this was my mother.  
  
"Okasan?"  
  
Blinking back tears, I reached out, only to touch air. Smiling, Mother spoke.  
  
"My darling Sakura. You're all grown up. I'm so sorry you grew up without us. We've been watching you from above."  
  
Chuckling, mother (MOTHER!) smiled brighter.  
  
"I'm afraid your brother has a sister complex, even now. He wanted to come with me, but there was not enough power. Your father, too."  
  
Crying softly, I clasped my hands together.  
  
"Okasan, who am I? What is my name? What is YOUR name?"  
  
Only slightly surprised, Mother laughed merrily.  
  
"Come, child. No need for tears. You do not remember who you are? Ah, well, you were only three. Your name is Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto. Your father is Fujitaka, and your mother is Nadeshiko. Remember now?"  
  
Suddenly, I did. I remembered my family, Touya, and… the escape. My mind played that in fast forward. My mother gave me to the man, and reached to help Touya, but the soldiers attacked. I saw how Yukito had ridden hard, all night, and left me at an orphanage, where I was 'hired' by the Li a year later. I felt myself age suddenly.  
  
"Oh, Okasan!"  
  
Shushing me quietly, she smiled sadly.  
  
"I have only minute left. My darling Sakura-chan, only you can restore the Kinomoto's. If you are not at the old palace within a week, the world will begin to fall apart, bit by bit. The mark of your heritage will be this."  
  
Dropping an object into my hand, I caught it, surprisingly. It was a tear shaped crystal, on a chain. It was the type of necklace that you wore on your forehead, a mark of royalty.  
  
"Remember, this was made from your mother's tears. We will always love you, and will continue watching over you. Remember, the palace. You will know what to do. Ashiteru, watashii no ko domo."  
  
Placing a transparent kiss on my cheek, she stepped away, into the light. Feeling serenely calm, I too stepped out of the light.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Another chapter. I love this one. I love the next one, too. R+R! Now, off to bed……  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf's Dictionary:  
  
Baka: Idiot, moron, stupid  
  
Ototo: Little Brother  
  
Okasan: Mother  
  
Watashii no ko domo: My Child 


	26. Sakura and the Crystal Tear

Sakura Golden Wolf's Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Hi! I'm losing track of who I've caught, so today, I'll just go with Michio. He seems like a good bet! Hee Hee. And he's a chauvinistic. It'll devastate him if he gets bested by a woman. HAR! I'll show the lazy bum who's boss!  
  
(SGW runs outside, into the rain.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: He's out here hunting, so he won't be that hard to catch. I'm on a deadline, after all!  
  
(Points to men in black on the phone, and some who are pointing at their watches.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: See what I mean? It's really annoying some times. There's Michio. I'll go get him with my invisibility pen!  
  
(SGW walks out and snags him.)  
  
Michio: Wha? Huh? What the-  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Now that that crap is taken care of, let's get to the part you all came here for.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. I don't own ccs or Love Will Find a Way. I'm like everyone else. I'm poor. I have no money to sue for.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 25:  
  
Michio's POV:  
  
I don't understand why Father was agreeing to this. There wasn't much to be gained. Surely this "Princess" couldn't be all too powerful. She just started using her powers. And from what I've heard, she doesn't even know who she is. Casting a scathing glance at Aomora, I directed my gaze to Father.  
  
"Father, I understand why HE'S coming, but why is SHE coming?"  
  
That fool Aomora had brought his SISTER along. Women, bah. They're such weak creatures. That's another reason I didn't like this deal.  
  
"Aomora-san is coming because she has magic. We're going to be facing a group of six wizards, not counting Kinomoto."  
  
"Yes, but won't the Prince demote us?"  
  
"Ha! Of course not! We have friends close to the Queen. We will be fine. I just pity Kinomoto."  
  
Looking behind us, I muttered,  
  
"Don't see why we need twenty soldiers."  
  
Getting impatient, my father smacked me with his whip.  
  
"We need back up, baka. Besides, THEY could distract them while we nab the Princess. Now shut up. We're almost there."  
  
Yue's POV:  
  
It was to quiet. Something wasn't right. There were no birds, whatsoever. Flying down onto the ground, I folded my wings. Feeling another wave of power, I was surprised when it rolled past me for several minutes. Worried, I glided inside to check on Mistress. Eriol-sama and Syaoran-san were already there. Eriol-sama was wrapping Mistress' arm, which was bleeding profusely. Syaoran-san blotted off her face, which was bruised and bloody. Frowning, he showed me two cards.  
  
"Sword and Fly. How bad is it? Why isn't she waking up?"  
  
Gasping, the other guardians and Tomoyo-chan ran in.  
  
"The Kiyoto! They're coming, with soldiers!"  
  
Suddenly, magical fingers snapped through the door, wrapping around Mistress, yanking her outside.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
Pulling out my sword, we all rushed outside, minus Tomoyo-chan. Forming a tight circle around Sakura, we all held attacks ready. There were at least twenty soldiers, armed and ready, waiting for word from either the Kiyoto's of the two next to them. Feeling their aura's I glared and growled menacingly.  
  
"Damn it, they're the one's that have been causing all our problems."  
  
Stepping forward, the nameless male spoke up.  
  
"I am Tzao Aomora. Give us the girl."  
  
Upset, I felt a ripple of anger from our group. In a deathly quiet voice, I said,  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
Laughing cruelly, he smiled.  
  
"So be it."  
  
Launching forward, the soldiers attacked from all sides.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Metal clashed metal as we fought off the idiots that were supposed to SERVE the Li. I could hear the blasts from the others as they fought their own way. Still unconscious, Sakura was laying in the air, three feet off the ground. Slashing a man, I noticed that a faint line was appearing on Sakura's forehead. Surprised, I saw it grow more visible. Caught off guard, a soldier thrust his sword through my hip. Gasping in pain, I held my side and wavered. Suddenly, a bright light emitted from Sakura, causing everyone to stop, us from shock, the enemy from fear. Falling to my knees, I could feel the blood seeping through my clothes. After a moment, a figure stepped out of the light. My vision was getting hazy, but I saw Sakura walk up to me. As she knelt next to me, I saw why nobody moved. She was wearing a white dress, beautiful and low-necked. Her hair was braided down her back, but the most astonishing thing was that she was wearing the Crystal Tear, as a…. mark of royalty? Smiling worriedly, she seemed to have gotten older, more mature. Placing her hand gently over my wound, I felt a warm fuzzy feeling spread through my body. Taking her hand away, she helped me stand. Smiling to the enemy, she looked around us.  
  
"Konnichiwa. Let me reintroduce myself. My name is Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto. My mother is Nadesiko Amamiya Kinomoto, descendant of the great ancient Amimiyas."  
  
Smiling even brighter, she almost giggled.  
  
"And my father is Fujitaka Kinomoto….. The other half of Clow Reed."  
  
Gasping, the enemy stepped away several feet. Our people just stared in shock. I, myself, just marveled at her even more immense power. She had healed me with RAW MAGIC! Wait a minute! What did she say?! Staring incredulously at her, she smiled serenely. Calmly, she directed her gaze to the two unknowns.  
  
"Ah, yes. Tzao Aomora. Mother warned me about you. I see you allowed your sister to tag along. As you see, I am well prepared to protect myself. I suggest that you leave."  
  
Ending the sentence on a low note, she narrowed her eyes. Irked, Aomora uncrossed his arms.  
  
"I can't allow, that, Princess."  
  
Forming a thunder bolt, he threw it in our direction. Responsively, Sakura placed her hand in front of her.  
  
"Shield."  
  
Melting into the shield, the bolt disintegrated. Frowning, Sakura lifted both arms, bringing them together over her head. Pointing her index fingers out, she brought them down in front of herself again, as the Tear began to glow softly.  
  
"Modosu kara doko ni anata kuru!"  
  
Shooting out of her fingers, white magic surrounded the enemy, and there was a slight pressure as they and the magic disappeared. Turning, everybody came closer to us.  
  
"Mistress? Are you all right?"  
  
Smiling, Sakura nodded.  
  
"Hai. Is anyone hurt?"  
  
"Iie. But, Sakura-chan, what happened to all your bruises? The broken arm?"  
  
Getting a far away look in her eyes, she said softly,  
  
"It was healed by the magic."  
  
Turning she hugged a surprised Yue.  
  
"It's so good to see you again, Yue!"  
  
Letting go of Yue, she took my hand and pulled me towards the cabin.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan's inside, right?"  
  
Still slightly unnerved, I stumbled after her.  
  
"H-Hai."  
  
Tomoyo's POV:  
  
Waiting in the living room, I jumped up when the door opened.  
  
"Sakura-chan!!! You're awake! Is everyone all right?"  
  
Smiling, she hugged me.  
  
"We're fine. They're a little shaken, that's all.  
  
"Hmm? Why?"  
  
Coming forward, Syaoran-kun reclaimed Sakura-chan.  
  
"We're all shocked because her father's the other half of Clow Reed. She's a Kinomoto."  
  
Gasping, I clapped my hands happily.  
  
"Oh, this is just great! I can dress you in princess clothes! Oh, Sakura- chan!!!!!"  
  
Ecstatic, I twirled and ran off to my room, happily singing.  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
I now had my sweet Syaoran with me. It felt like an eternity since I last saw him, although he saw me everyday. Looking up at him, I felt the pendant on my forehead move slightly.  
  
"Still getting used to this. Something wrong, koi?"  
  
Smiling, he picked me up and twirled me around.  
  
"Of course not, Sakura-sama!"  
  
Laughing, he set me down and hugged me fiercely.  
  
"Never leave me, Sakura-sama!"  
  
Smiling I wasn't even surprised when I saw a handsome man sitting in a tree, glaring at Syaoran. He had brown hair and soft brown eyes. Giggling, I waved at him.  
  
"Ohayo, nii-chan!"  
  
Still laughing, I pulled a confused Syaoran after me.  
  
"nii-chan?"  
  
"Yes, so you should be happy you can't see him!"  
  
Laughing, I pulled him back to the cabin.  
  
No one ever said  
  
That love was gonna be easy  
  
Gotta take the ups and downs the in-betweens  
  
If you take this journey  
  
Gotta give yourself completely  
  
Never let nobody ever step on your dreams  
  
You better stop  
  
Listen to these words that I say  
  
You better stop  
  
Don't ya throw this good thing away  
  
Put your trust in me  
  
And I'll make you see  
  
No the rain won't last forever  
  
Find a way to make it better  
  
Long as we can stand together  
  
Love will find a way  
  
Gonna make a new tomorrow  
  
Say goodbye to tears and sorrow  
  
Better listen when I say love will find a way  
  
Somebody tried to tell me love don't last forever  
  
Said it only happens in your wildest dreams  
  
After all is said and done we're still here together  
  
Never listened to the lies and jealousy  
  
You better stop  
  
Don't you let 'em turn you around  
  
You better stop  
  
Hold on to this love that we've found  
  
Nothing they say will stand in our way  
  
I want you, I need you  
  
You know that I believe you  
  
We got it, you know it  
  
So if it's real, just show it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: PLEASE R+R! I worked my arse off for this chapter! I hope it made up for my absence! (Baka teachers.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf's Dictionary:  
  
Modosu kara doko ni anata kuru: Return from where you came! 


	27. A New Sakura-chan

Sakura Golden Wolf's Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: 0_0 I just realized that I caught all the run away characters. Now what am I going to do? Hey! Guess what?! I'm almost done!!!!!!!! Only about…… *Counts fingers* seven-eight more chapters left!  
  
Sakura: Really?  
  
(Sakura-chan starts crying.)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Aw, Sakura-chan, don't cry! It's been wonderful working with you, and I've got a secret for you.  
  
(SGW puts an arm around Sakura-chan and whispers in her ear.)  
  
Sakura: REALLY?! YAY!!  
  
Tomoyo: SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!!!!! Nobody's supposed to know until the last chapter!  
  
Sakura: OH! Okay!  
  
(Sakura runs off dancing.)  
  
Sakura: Lah lah lah lalah lah lalah!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 26:  
  
Eriol's POV:  
  
Everything was so strange now. After Sakura-chan pulled Syaoran inside, I looked at the bewildered guardians.  
  
"Yue…."  
  
Stretching out the name, I put my hands on my hips.  
  
"Did you know about this?"  
  
Blinking, he moved his cat-like gaze on me.  
  
"I knew she was a Kinomoto. I didn't know she was Clow-san's child, also."  
  
Blinking, Nakuru started laughing uncontrollably. Eyes tearing up, she held her gut and rolled on the ground. Stepping away, Keroberos almost got his tail squashed.  
  
"Nakuru! Watch my tail!"  
  
Still holding her sides, Nakuru stopped rolling.  
  
"Nakuru, what's so funny?"  
  
Tapping the invisible bond of ours, I read her thoughts.  
  
"Ugh! Oh, God, Nakuru!"  
  
Even though the way she was thinking wasn't, the facts were mostly true. Since I was one half, and Sakura-chan's FATHER was the OTHER half, that WOULD mean that I was her half-father.  
  
"But not that WAY!"  
  
Throwing a scathing glance at her, I stalked away, grumbling about changing her personality.  
  
"Eriol-sama! You wouldn't!!!!!"  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
The next morning, I saddled my horse and jumped on. Slinging my nearly full satchel over my shoulder, Kero-chan flew up to me and sat on the horses' head.  
  
"Sakura-chan, don't you think you should wait for the others?"  
  
"Kero-chan, we only have a week. I must get there soon. The journey itself is going to take nearly that long. Besides, here they come."  
  
Sure enough, everyone was coming out the door, dragging their feet. Except for Spinel-kun. I think Nakuru-chan got into the sugar.  
  
"C'mon, C'mon, C'mon! Let's go, go, go, go!"  
  
Flying circles around Eriol-kun, he yanked Spinel-kun down by the tail, dragging him along.  
  
"Nakuru, how many times must I tell you? Don't feed Spinel sweets!"  
  
Giggling, Nakuru-chan jumped onto her horse.  
  
"Eriol-kun, there are only five horses. What is Yukito-kun going to ride?"  
  
"Sakura-chan? Awake? By herself? It's a miracle!"  
  
Not very amusing.  
  
"I got enough sleep the three weeks, thank you."  
  
"O…k…. Yukito's got his own horse. It's out back."  
  
Yawning, Yukito-kun rode up on a silver-grey beauty. Oh, Kami-sama. It looks just like the one from years ago. I was riding sidesaddle again, since I still had the white dress on. Turning my face away, I felt the Tear move gently. 'Mama….. I miss you all so MUCH!'  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
Turning, I saw an older man, and my mother.  
  
"Mama…. Daddy…"  
  
Tears welling up, I heard Tomoyo-chan ride up.  
  
"Daijobu desu ka, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Sakura-chan, where'd you get that gem?"  
  
"Okaasan gave it to me. Look, Tomoyo-chan, I'd appreciate it if we didn't talk about ….. that yet."  
  
"All right Sakura-chan! Hey, how do you know where we're going?"  
  
Turning, I noticed I WAS in front.  
  
"Instinct, I suppose. I DID live there before."  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was nearly nightfall, and Syaoran hadn't spoke to me at all. Whenever I looked at him, he looked away. Why was he avoiding me? Hurt, I didn't try to speak to him. He was IGNORING me? Why? Hopefully he'll come talk to me, soon.  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
I had spent last night thinking. At first, it seemed wonderful that Sakura was now a princess, but something within me spoke up.  
  
"Are you certain? Are YOU worthy of HER? She's the most powerful QUEEN of all time! Think! As soon as she gets to the Ruins, she'll be a queen. It doesn't matter what your mother says. When she was the Cards' Mistress, that was enough to be 'worthy.' But now, she's also a nearly queen! You are LESS than she is!"  
  
These thoughts plagued me all night and all day as we rode, too. Once in a while, I saw Sakura look at me. It hurt, but I tried to avoid her.  
  
"I'm not worthy…."  
  
At nightfall, Yukito and I gathered wood. Nakuru and Sakura corralled the horses, and Eriol and Tomoyo-chan started dinner. Kero and Spinel were fighting of course.  
  
"No way! Ju Jitsu is WAY better!"  
  
"No! Tae Kwon Do is MUCH better than JU JITSU!"  
  
"KERO! SPINEL! SHIZUKA NI!" (Shut up)  
  
Dumping the wood by the fire, I went outside the ring of light and leapt up a tree.  
  
Nakuru's POV:  
  
About half an hour after Syaoran-kun left, I followed him. Climbing the tree, I sat near him.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Little Wolf?"  
  
"What do you want, Nakuru? You sound like my mother."  
  
Leaning against the trunk, he looked almost…. Forlorn.  
  
"What are you thinking about, PRINCE Little Wolf?"  
  
Snorting he turned away from me.  
  
"THAT'S the problem. I'm just a PRINCE."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'M a PRINCE. SAKURA'S going to be a QUEEN."  
  
"AH! Feeling inferior, ne?"  
  
"Yes. I'm not worthy of her. She deserves better."  
  
Shaking my head, I stood on my branch.  
  
"Maybe Sakura-chan doesn't care. Maybe it doesn't make a difference to HER. Ask her, will you?"  
  
Snorting, he didn't answer. Sighing, I spread my wings and got ready for my nightly flight.  
  
Tomoyo's POV:  
  
"Eriol, why are we moving so fast?"  
  
"We have a deadline. A week. Or something horrible happens."  
  
Pausing, I stirred the veggies.  
  
"Oh. Did you notice Syaoran-kun is avoiding Sakura-chan?"  
  
Eriol added wood.  
  
"I believe my kawaii shisan (Cute descendant) is feeling inferior, doubting himself."  
  
Startled, I smacked the stick against the bowl.  
  
"Why? He has no reason to."  
  
Sighing, Eriol stared out after Syaoran-kun.  
  
"I know. It's just one of those things that happen. Hopefully, it won't last long. Sakura-chan needs him."  
  
Coming back, Yukito-kun and Sakura-chan joined us.  
  
"Is the food ready?"  
  
"Nai. Almost."  
  
"Do we have any rice pudding? I'm HUNGRY!"  
  
Laughing, I handed some of my berries to him.  
  
"Here, Kero-chan. Just don't choke on them."  
  
He paused, with his cheeks bulging and his mouth and paws stained purple.  
  
"Mwat?"  
  
Everyone laughed at this, except…. Sakura-chan.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: *Smiles with self satisfaction* I'm so happy with myself! R+R! Now please excuse me, I've earned some sleep……. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…………. R… +……… R………… 


	28. HeartFelt Talk

Sakura Golden Wolf's Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Well, I can't believe I've gotten so far behind.-_-() Ehhhh……  
  
Kero: Maybe you wouldn't be if you didn't goof off.  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: IT'S THE FREAKIN' TEACHERS FAULT! THEY GAVE THE FREAKIN' FRESHMAN PROJECT AND THE SCIENCE FAIR ON THE SAME DATE!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Kero: Ermph……..  
  
Sakura: -_-() Kero…. Be nice!  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Thank you, Sakura-chan. Anyways…… Let's get on with the story….  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue. I don't own it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 27:  
  
Kero's POV:  
  
Aw, man, I miss those days we actually got to sleep in. Oh well. I noticed that Sakura wasn't getting any sleep. She didn't really need it, I guess. I think that once we get to the Ruins, she'll sleep again. We spent all morning riding in silence. I didn't even argue with Spinel. At mid day, Sakura took her bread and sat away from the group. I'm so happy I'm little again! Flying up to Sakura, I sat beside her. I still say she looks funny with that "Tear".  
  
"Sakura? Why aren't you eating with everybody else?"  
  
Looking at me, her emerald eyes were distant.  
  
"I need to talk to my family."  
  
Glancing up, she smiled slightly. Touching my tail, she pointed behind me with her other hand.  
  
"There's Otou-san."  
  
Turning, I jumped.  
  
"ACK! Where'd you come from?"  
  
Smiling, Kinomoto-sama laughed.  
  
"I've been here. You can only see me because Sakura's touching you."  
  
Smiling weakly, Sakura bit into her bread.  
  
"Papa, can you and Mother talk with me tonight? I need advice."  
  
Smiling, Kinomoto-sama wiped away a tear.  
  
"Of course, Dear Heart. We only wish we could do more."  
  
"Of course, otou-san. But just being able to see and talk to you makes me happy. I could hardly ask for more."  
  
Kinomoto-sama came and sat in front of us.  
  
"I hope you'll introduce us to your friends sometime, Sakura."  
  
For the first time today, she gave a genuine laugh.  
  
"I only have so many hands, Daddy."  
  
"Oops, you're Mother's calling. We'll be back tonight. Ja ne Sakura, Kero- chan."  
  
With that, he disappeared. Concerned, Nakuru came over.  
  
"Sakura-chan? Who were you talking to?"  
  
Sighing, she took her hand away from my tail.  
  
"Just Otou-san."  
  
Nakuru looked at her strangely.  
  
"I thought he was dead?"  
  
"He is. It's his ghost. I'll introduce you sometime."  
  
"O-Okay. It's time to go."  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
All right. This is REALLY starting to hurt. Syaoran is TOTALLY ignoring me. This is why I need to talk to Mother and Father. Watching him, I saw he kept carefully away from me, keeping his distance. Did I do something wrong? Someone mentioned him feeling inferior, but why would he do that? None of this makes ANY sense. So I spent the day riding with Nakuru-chan and Tomoyo-chan.  
  
"Do either of you understand how a mans' mind works? Because I sure don't."  
  
They laughed at that.  
  
"I don't think we women are SUPPOSED to understand them, Sakura-chan. I think it's a law of nature, or something."  
  
"Hmm. Really."  
  
"Oh, don't get mad, Sakura-chan. Tomoyo-chan's right. It's the truth."  
  
"You guys are not helping."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After putting out the fire that night, I wrapped myself in my blanket and sat beneath a lone wild cherry tree. Almost instantly, my family appeared.  
  
"Konbonwa. Touya, why are you here?"  
  
"It's the Gaki, isn't' it? Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No, Touya, now may I please talk to Otou-san and Okaa-san? I need advice."  
  
Frowning, he glared at Syaoran.  
  
"Fine. Abut if he hurts you, tell me, okay, imoto?"  
  
Impatient, I waved him off.  
  
"All right! You'll be the first I notify. Now go, Oniisan!"  
  
Still frowning, he faded out. Smiling, my parents sat on either side of me. I could almost feel their warmth.  
  
"So, Sakura, what is it?"  
  
"Mother, Father, I'm confused. I love Syaoran, but the last two days, he's been avoiding me. Is it something I did, do you think?"  
  
Chuckling, Father smiled.  
  
"You'll have to remind me about him. Last time I saw him…… Was a long time ago."  
  
Wailing, I started crying.  
  
"That's another thing! He's a Li! Am I wrong to love him? I mean, his family KILLED you!"  
  
Smiling sadly, Mother stroke my hair, but all I felt was the wind.  
  
"Oh, Dear Heart. If you love him, it doesn't really matter. It was only over the Clow. It's al right to love him."  
  
"That's right, Sakura. If you love each other, the past doesn't matter."  
  
Sniffling, I felt a little better.  
  
"Well, he's the Crown Prince of the Li Kingdom, and has three older sisters. He generals the armies, and he's highly skilled in magic and Martial Arts. When I worked for him, his mother always pushed him to hard."  
  
Smiling, my parents looked at each other.  
  
"It's sounds like he might be feeling like he's not worthy of you."  
  
"But WHY? It's not like I'm BETTER than him!"  
  
Mother laughed.  
  
"Oh, Dear Heart. Think about it from his point of view. He used to be stationed above you, so you weren't "equals." Then you became the Card Mistress, and you were suddenly equal. Same status. But now, you're going to be a Queen. It might bruise his ego."  
  
"Queen? Another subject entirely. But what's the big deal? I still love him."  
  
"Well, he might no know that. Your Mother and I had OUR share of problems, I'll tell you. But, if it continues, confront him. Tell him how you feel, and then see what he says. I'm certain he still loves you."  
  
Smiling, Mother cut in.  
  
"Ah, yes! I've seen how he looks at you! Even two years ago, when you were a maid. I believe you two still have a good chance of making it."  
  
Smiling, I let my happy feeling of being with my parents wash over me.  
  
"Thanks for the advice, Momma, Poppa. Ashiteru."  
  
"We love you too, now get some rest."  
  
Brushing her fingers across my face, I only felt the wind.  
  
"I'll be lucky to get two hours."  
  
"At least try, our cherry blossom."  
  
"Good night, Sakura-chan."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Another happy chappy! HEE HEE! Too much sugar. Sorry..  
  
#-_-# R+R, please. 


	29. Fed Up with Syaoran's New Attitude

Sakura Golden Wolf's Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Hi….. Still doing the freakin' report……. Sooo….. tired……  
  
*KLONK!*  
  
Sakura: Oh dear. Umma, this is Sakura-chan. Sakura Golden Wolf just fell asleep for the first time in a week, so let's let her sleep……  
  
Kero: Heh heh heh!  
  
Sakura: Kero! Put down the pen!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, or anything. Please don't sue.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 28:  
  
Tomoyo's POV:  
  
In the morning, before anyone awoke, Eriol and I devised a scheme.  
  
"If Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun don't talk to each other, what say we make them?"  
  
"Tomoyo! Tsk Tsk. I must say, you're becoming devious. All right, why not."  
  
Smiling, I leaned towards him.  
  
"Good. Now here's what we do."  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
Another day of avoiding Sakura. I'm not sure I can keep this up. I miss her too much. In the morning, I couldn't see her. As I rolled up my blanket, I shrunk it down and stuffed it in my pack. Looking around, nobody could find her.  
  
"I'll go get her."  
  
Throwing my pack over my horse, I followed her aura. Coming to a slight clearing, I saw her. Between us, a creek tumbled, barely enough to get your feet wet. She was wrapped in her blanket, lying under a lone Sakura tree. She looked positively tenshi noyo na. (Angelic.) The pink blossoms were falling , covering her dress, and resting on her braid. The pink brought out her pale cheeks, and her rosy lips. Remembering that I was supposed to ignore her, I felt shitsui ni kureru. (Heartbroken.)  
  
"Sakura. Sakura! It's time to go."  
  
Turning, I heard her wake up.  
  
"Syaoran….."  
  
Ignoring that, I went back to camp.  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
Getting up, I used Little to shrink my blanket.  
  
"Arigato, Little."  
  
Stretching, I hurried back to camp. I COULD always catch up with them, but I preferred not to. Heck, I don't know why I didn't use Dash to get us there faster. Nerves, I'd guess. Climbing my horse, I prepared myself for another day of Syaoran's ignoring me. I'd give him ONE more day……  
  
Tomoyo's POV:  
  
As soon as we started riding, about a half hour into it, it was apparent that he was still avoiding her. As I rode next to Eriol, I confirmed our plan. Near nightfall, we would force the two alone to find shelter. With luck something would happen.  
  
"So, about two hours after midday, then?"  
  
"Yes, that sounds about right. Should you, or should I?"  
  
"How about you send Syaoran-kun, and I'll send Sakura-chan? Then I'll suggest they go together?"  
  
Smiling, Eriol patted my shoulder.  
  
"Ah, my sweet Tomoyo."  
  
I immediately responded.  
  
"Hey, bud. I'm not yours 'till I see a ring on this finger."  
  
Pointing to my ring finger, I tried to keep from smiling.  
  
"Hmm…. That might be remedied."  
  
THAT was surprising! Blushing, I smiled secretly. Heh heh heh….. He hasn't met Mother yet.  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo-chan have been talking ever since we started riding. I was starting to get worried. When they laughed, I narrowed my eyes. What were they up to? Don'na. (Whatever.) I turned my gaze to Sakura. The Guardians were all riding with her. Kero-chan and Spinal-kun were arguing over a staring contest while Sakura and Nakuru-chan were talking mildly. Yukito was staring off into space, letting the horse lead. Yukito told me that when that happened, he was usually talking to Yue. I think that's kinda creepy, myself. At lunch, I sat next to Kero-chan.  
  
"Hey, Kero, why was Sakura so far from camp this morning?"  
  
"She must've *Chomp* stayed up all night *gulp* talking to her parents again. *Chew* At least she got some *Gulp* sleep."  
  
"Right..  
  
After lunch, Eriol got an idea.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, why don't you go find some shelter for tonight? It's going to rain."  
  
Giving a gleeful smile, Tomoyo-chan agreed.  
  
"Sakura-cha, why don't' you go with him? You can help!"  
  
Surprised, I glared at them.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"A-All right."  
  
Smiling they took off after everyone else.  
  
"See you in an hour or two!"  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
Evil devils. Oh well. After about an hour, I started bailing. Pulling my horse to a stop, I blocked Syaoran against a tree.  
  
"Syaoran, this has got to stop!"  
  
Looking sadly at me, he tried to move past me.  
  
"Grrrr…. Nuh uh! Wood!"  
  
Wood appeared and anchored Syaoran to the tree.  
  
"You're not leaving until you explain to me why you're ignoring me."  
  
Coloring slightly, he almost looked hurt.  
  
"Don't you want me to avoid you?"  
  
Throwing my hands in the air, I glanced at the sky.  
  
"Where did you get that ridiculous idea? Did KERO say something to you?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"N-NO…"  
  
"WHY would I want you to ignore me?"  
  
Blushing some more, he twitched his hand.  
  
"Erm, because you're better than me."  
  
"WHAT?! I AM NOT!!!!!!!!! WE ARE STILL EQUALS!!!!!! WHO GAVE YOU THAT IDEA? I DON'T THINK THAT!" Blushing bright red, Syaoran looked like a cherry.  
  
"I guess that is sort of stupid….. So you really don't care?"  
  
Sighing, I retracted Wood.  
  
"That's what I've been saying! I still love you!"  
  
I suppose he was feeling stupid, or something. Well, the way he had been acting, he was.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura-sama. I just want what's best for you."  
  
"Oh, cut the sama crap. Come here and kiss me before I get pissed."  
  
That made him smile.  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
Leaning over, he gave me a kiss. Pulling away a few minutes later, I smiled.  
  
"Now promise never to do that again."  
  
Quirking an eyebrow, he fought his smile.  
  
"What? The kiss?"  
  
Smacking him, I laughed.  
  
"No! Ignore me!"  
  
Smiling, he gave me another quick kiss.  
  
"All right, I promise."  
  
"You'd better, otherwise, I'd have to kick your butt."  
  
Eriol's POV:  
  
When Syaoran and Sakura-chan rode back, they were holding hands. Tomoyo smiled happily.  
  
"Another crises averted! Score for E+T!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: *Twitch* I'm having spasms. *Twitch* *drop* Ow….. It hurts…..  
  
Sakura: Take a nap then. You're last one wasn't long enough.  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Thanks Sakura-chan. Night.  
  
*PLOP*  
  
Sakura: -_-() I didn't mean right there……… Please R+R. She'll like that very much! 


	30. Feng the Phoenix, Shui of Water, Yang of...

Sakura Golden Wolfs' Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Tomoyo-chan, could you please put down the camera? Why are you taking pictures of ME, by the way?  
  
Tomoyo: Tee hee! You have scribbles all over your face!  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(SGW runs to the mirror)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: KKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA ******* KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: 0_o Oh dear….. Don't kill him! He's my guardian!!!!!!!!  
  
(Sakura runs out after SGW)  
  
Tomoyo: *Smiles* I've got to remember to pay Kero-chan.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. PLEASE don't sue me. It's just that I love your story, Nelvina, Clamp, whoever you are!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 29:  
  
Li Yin's POV:  
  
Poor brother. He was frantic now.  
  
"Kuso na! Everything's falling apart! She's nearly untouchable!"  
  
Sighing, I pushed him back onto his chair.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's the DAMN CRYSTAL TEAR! ARGH! YANG, FENG, YUKI, SHUI! COME HERE! NOW!  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
We've been feeling it all day. One of Aomora's minions are going to attack again. But which one? There had to be more than one.  
  
"Sakura, are you all right?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine Syaoran. I'm just worried."  
  
Giving me a cheerful smile, he squeezed my hand.  
  
"Whatever it is, we'll defeat it together. Nothing defeats love. YOU of all people should know that."  
  
I giggled and playfully punched his shoulder.  
  
"Baka. You should speak."  
  
Looking up, I grasped his hand.  
  
"They're coming! There's….. FOUR of them!"  
  
They arrived with an explosion. Being blown off our horses, everyone was scattered. I held onto Syaoran. Each creature was different. The first was a brilliant red, almost as bright as the sun. His hair was red and yellow, like a flame. His piercing orange eyes were scary. Next to him, was a blue creature. He had a flaming blue hair, seeming to flow like water. His startling blue eyes raked the group. His clothes were like Yue's, only deep ocean blue. Next to him, was another fiery person. Her hair was a glowing red, and looked like feather down. She had strange yellow eyes, and her clothes looked like they were on hire. Her partner was a water creature. She was short, shorter than me. Her hair was a pure white, and her eyes, were a mottled grey. Out of the whole group, she was the only one who smiled.  
  
"I'm Yang."  
  
"Shui."  
  
"Feng."  
  
"And Yuki!"  
  
All together, they said,  
  
"And we're here to defeat you!"  
  
Yuki and Yang strode up to us.  
  
"Fight!"  
  
Stepping into a defensive pose, Syaoran pulled me behind him.  
  
"Syaoran, you can't take on BOTH of them!"  
  
"I can try."  
  
Flipping over Syaoran, Yang took my arm.  
  
"Hoee!! Owchies!!!!!"  
  
When he touched me, his hands singed my skin.  
  
"Power!"  
  
Merging with the pink girl, I flipped yang head over heels. Jumping to his feet, he threw a right to my face. Dodging it, I went for his feet. Jumping up, he kicked me in the stomach, causing me to stumble backwards. Flipping out a card, I flung it at him.  
  
"Mist! Destroy Yang!"  
  
Appearing, Mist wrapped around him, and started squeezing. Curling up, Yang radiated a cherry red aura, and flames burst from his body, burning away Mist. Catching the card, I put it away.  
  
"Gomen Nasai."  
  
Dodging a series of punches and jabs, I planted my knee in his ribs. Flipping him high in the air, I called upon my light.  
  
"Light! Destroy this evil!"  
  
Plunging into him, Light destroyed him from the inside. Light burst from his body causing it to explode. Turning, I was met with more battles.  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
Throwing a snow blizzard at me, the little sprite double handed it. Covering my eyes with my arm,. I pulled out an ofuda.  
  
"Element Fire!"  
  
Cutting a path through the storm, the fire slammed into Yuki, causing her to fly backwards.  
  
"Ai!"  
  
Leaping up, she threw a snowball at me. Slicing it with my sword, I cut all the others she threw at me.  
  
"Come here, you!"  
  
Running at her, I swung my sword. Ducking, she rolled away.  
  
"Catch me, catch me!"  
  
Hitting in the face with a snowball, I roared.  
  
"ARGH! ELEMENT FIRE!"  
  
Throwing her against a tree thirty feet away, she sputtered.  
  
"No fair!"  
  
Forming a circle with her hands, she formed a giant snow storm in a ball. Blasting me with it, I was flung to the ground. Hearing Sakura yell,  
  
"Firey! Eliminate Yuki!"  
  
Flying over me, Firey flew straight at her, going through her and vaporizing her body. Catching the card, Sakura pulled me up.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"Hai, I'm fine."  
  
Eriol's POV:  
  
Coming towards me, Shui formed a sphere of water. As he threw it, I pulled Tomoyo close and shielded her.  
  
"Eriol!"  
  
Holding her around the waist with one arm, I called out my staff with the other. Standing, I pointed the sun at Shui.  
  
"Electricity!"  
  
"Fire ball!"  
  
Combining, the two attacks went straight for him. Leaping out of the way, Shui landed on his feet. Running up, Spinel Sun stood by me. Putting Tomoyo on his back, I said,  
  
"Sorry about this, but get her out of here!"  
  
As he ran off, Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"Eriol! Behind you!"  
  
Whirling, I swung my staff. Smashing Shui in the head, I dove low and swept his feet from under him. Landing on the ground with a loud thud, he flung the ball of water. Going straight through, it encased me. Taking a deep breath, I tried swinging my staff through the water to the outside. This not working, I tried summoning air. This succeeded in only a breath of it. Gasping it in, I tried clawing my way out. Coming close to the edge, a gust of water shoved me away from the side,.  
  
"Element Wind!"  
  
Cutting through the wind shoved me out of the water and burst the bubble of water. Gasping, I stood up and faced Shui. Running up, Sakura-chan touched my arm.  
  
"Daijobu desu ka?"  
  
"Daijobu."  
  
Limping slightly, Syaoran blasted a water ball.  
  
"A little help here?"  
  
"Hoe!"  
  
Turning, Sakura-chan threw up a card.  
  
"Bubbles Eliminate Shui!"  
  
"BUBBLES?!"  
  
Appearing, the mermaid like creature sudsed Shui. As the bubble grew, they mixed with his natural wateriness. Thus causing his body to liquidate and melt into the ground.  
  
"No! I'm not ready!"  
  
Taking back her card, Sakura-chan smiled.  
  
"Only one left."  
  
Keroberos' POV:  
  
Everybody ELSE was fighting someone. Walking up, the Fire Girl, Feng, I think it was, studied us.  
  
"The guardians. I am to fight you."  
  
Bowing, she spread her arms. They were wings! Changing into a phoenix, she cawed and dove for Nakuru. Transforming, Nakuru flew out of the way. That bird must have super speed, for she switched tactics, diving for Yukito before Yue could come out.  
  
"Ehhhhhh…….."  
  
Shoving him down, I took a beak in the side. Landing on my back, I twitched.  
  
"Ow."  
  
Yue's POV:  
  
Taking over, I spread my wings and flew after Nakuru.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
Nodding, she pointed at Keroberos.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He'll be fine."  
  
Flying straight up, Feng cawed.  
  
"Stand still, you pests!"  
  
Dive bombing us, she clipped my wing. Wrenching out of the way, I threw my arms in front of me.  
  
"White Moon Attack!"  
  
Shooting tiny crescent moons, Feng dodged artfully, escaping through. Flipping over, she cawed and let loose a huge fire ball. Throwing a magic blade, I cut it in half. Throwing another, I cut her tail feathers. Form behind me, Nakuru shouted,  
  
"Ruby Moon Attack!"  
  
Red Crescent moons shot from her fingertips, slamming into Feng, forcing her to the ground. The moons pinned her to the ground, not allowing her to move. Flopping her head furiously, she screeched.  
  
"How dare you! Brother Forest shall get you!"  
  
Hovering above her, Nakuru and I joined hands. Together, we said,  
  
"Moon Guardian Elimination."  
  
Magic blasted from our free hands and circled Feng, smothering her. With a mighty screech, she burst in flames. Turning, we blushed.  
  
"Oh dear. I hope we didn't use too much of Sakura-chan's power."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You take you power from Sakura-chan, right? Well, we just shared it, and that might knock her out.  
  
"Eh? Mistress?"  
  
Looking up, Syaoran-kun carried her over.  
  
"She's all right. She just fell asleep."  
  
The boy flushed when she cuddled closer.  
  
"Ehem. What are you looking at? Shouldn't someone check the stuffed animal?"  
  
Turning, Nakuru flew to check Keroberos.  
  
Eriol's POV:  
  
Watching Yue and Nakuru dispose of Feng, I sigh. Poor Sakura-chan. She'll probably fall asleep. Wearily, I contacted Spinel.  
  
"It's safe to come back now, Spinel. Bring Tomoyo back, will you?"  
  
I could hear his sly chuckle.  
  
"Sure took you long enough."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: *Eye twitches* I can't believe Kero did that. He gets no pudding for a week! YOU HEAR ME KERO? A WEEK!  
  
Kero: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PUDDINGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: I told you to put the pen away, but nooooooooooo……………….  
  
Tomoyo: While they fight, how about you R+R? Oh! And Sakura Golden Wolf is trying to think of a nickname. Sakura Golden Wolf is too long to type every time, and SGW sounds like a drug. Send suggestions, could you please? Ja ne!!!! 


	31. Fear Factor: Heights and Bunny Rabbits

Sakura Golden Wolf's Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Hi! I just read my bio, and my pen name is Sakura Golden WOLF, not Sakura Golden BLOSSOM. #-_-# Talk about embarrassing. Sorry this is taking so long. I've just been doing so much freakin' homework…..  
  
Kero: Well, if you stopped slacking off, then you could have it done.  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Kero! Look! Pudding!  
  
Kero: WHAT?! PUDDING?! PUDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Kero attacks a mountain of pudding.)  
  
Sakura: Golden Wolf, isn't that going to make him fat?  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Nope! See, it's non-fat!  
  
Sakura: -_-() Oh well………  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it… (Hides in corner) Please don't sue me. *whimpers*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 30:  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
The next morning, I woke up refreshed. Stretching out, I blushed. Syaoran had fallen asleep behind me. Sensing him, I didn't bother looking up.  
  
"Not now, Oniisan."  
  
"I don't trust him. He's going to hurt you."  
  
"'Niisan, he is NOT. Why can't you trust him?"  
  
Jumping, I heard a sharp intake of breath. Oh, crap. Syaoran was touching me.  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
When I woke up, I heard Sakura talking to someone. Catching her last sentence, I moved closer to her. Looking up, I gasped suddenly.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
Muttering under her breath, Sakura threw up her arms.  
  
"Syaoran, this is Touya. Touya, this is Syaoran. 'Niisan, be NICE. He can see and hear you."  
  
Glaring at me, I could feel his distrust.  
  
"Hello. You'd better not hurt MY Kaiju."  
  
Monster?  
  
"TOUYA! I'm not a monster!"  
  
He grinned wickedly.  
  
"At least I don't have to worry about broken toes."  
  
Growling, her eyebrow twitched.  
  
"Touya…."  
  
Switching his attention back tome, he scowled.  
  
"Give me three reasons why I should trust you with my sister."  
  
"Touya! I said be nice!"  
  
Slightly put off, I reminded myself that he was already dead.  
  
"Er, I love her, I'll NEVER hurt her, and I'll protect her with my life."  
  
Snorting, he turned.  
  
"Only two. You'll never be stronger than her. Especially in magic. The only reason why you can see me is because she's touching you."  
  
Glancing down, I noticed I was.  
  
"Sorry about this. He has a sister complex."  
  
Scowling, he snorted.  
  
"I do not. I just happen to care about my imoto."  
  
"You're just mad that he's a Li. It's not HIS fault, you know."  
  
That ignited a spark.  
  
"Li! Those-"  
  
Cutting contact with me, she sighed.  
  
"Sorry. You don't want to hear this."  
  
Flinching, she covered her ears.  
  
"TOUYA!"  
  
Just what WAS he saying?  
  
Kero's POV:  
  
I was still sore from that stupid beak. About halfway through mid day, we came to a huge cliff. It was a huge mountainous thing. It was covered with bushes and trees, so we couldn't fly up. Pulling out a couple cards, Syaoran caught her hands.  
  
"Oh no. You're not using the cards. You're still tired."  
  
I could just SEE her eyes snap.  
  
"I am not! And I can too!"  
  
Pulling up next to us, Eriol nodded.  
  
"There's no way we can let you use the cards. You'd faint again."  
  
"SO?!"  
  
Glancing up, Eriol went a little white.  
  
"Why can't I use the cards? I feel perfectly fine!"  
  
Syaoran shook his head adamantly.  
  
"No way. You're still tired."  
  
"I AM NOT!!!"  
  
Putting her hands on her hips, she glared at Syaoran.  
  
"Yes you are. I'm not going to let you tire yourself."  
  
"Sakura-chan, we don't' want you fainting. We can go around."  
  
Eriol looked awful nervous…..  
  
"No we can't! It'll take too long!"  
  
Suddenly, it clicked.  
  
"HA! You're afraid of heights, Eriol! BWAHAHA!!!!!!"  
  
A bright scarlet blush spread across his cheeks.  
  
"So?"  
  
"You still can't use the cards! It'll tire you."  
  
A vein throbbed heavily on her forehead. Smacking a card against his mouth, she said,  
  
"Silent, remove Syaoran's and Eriol's voices."  
  
Surprised, Syaoran tried talking. Moving his mouth, he tried yelling.  
  
"Give it a rest, you two. You're just using more power."  
  
Taking out three more cards, she tossed one at Eriol, and the other two above us.  
  
"Through, allow us to move through the trees and bushes. Float, float us all up the cliff. Illusion, make it seem like we're on the ground for Eriol- kun."  
  
The cards set about their tasks. Floating up, I noticed Eriol looking about like a dolt. Syaoran glared at Sakura frustratedly. Dropping us on the ground, she caught al four cards.  
  
"Now see? I'm still awake."  
  
Yawning, she sighed.  
  
"All right. I'm tired. So what?"  
  
"Sakura, just ride with me."  
  
Leaning over, Syaoran picked her up and sat her in front of him. Smiling, Sakura leaned against him.  
  
"So warm….."  
  
Tomoyo's POV:  
  
Riding with Eriol, I snorted.  
  
"You're afraid of heights, Eriol? YOU?"  
  
Glancing up, he frowned.  
  
"At least I'm not afraid of rabbits."  
  
Blushing I covered my face.  
  
"ER-RIOL!!!!! STOP READING MY MIND!!!"  
  
Kero laughed.  
  
"RABBITS? That's hilarious! Why would you be afraid of rabbits?"  
  
Glaring at him, I said,  
  
"They're so evil. You never know what they're thinking, with those tiny little eyes, those twitchy noses, and their super-long ears! They're just EVIL!"  
  
"Rabbits? You mean those fuzzy little bunnies?"  
  
"YES! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?!"  
  
"Hey, look. There's one behind you!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
With Sakura leaning against me, I felt happy, even though she DID have me angry over the cliff… Suddenly, a horse sped past us.  
  
"What the?"  
  
Laughing, Kero flew up to us.  
  
"What WAS that?"  
  
"Tomoyo! She *Snort* saw a *Chortle* RABBIT!"  
  
"What's that have to do with anything?"  
  
"She's AFRAID of them! Isn't that hilarious?"  
  
I suppose it was.  
  
"Rabbits?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Running past us, Eriol rode after her.  
  
"Tomoyo! Wait up! Kero was just kidding! TOMOYO!"  
  
Kero burst out laughing.  
  
"This is so funny! Wait until she finds out that Yukito means Snow Bunny! WAH HAH HAH!!!!!"  
  
Reaching out, Sakura snatched him by the tail.  
  
"Shut up. You're giving me a headache."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Thank You! I'm a fugitive of the school, so please excuse my absence. It'll be a while before I type again! This is going to be a great story. R+R!!!! 


	32. Matsuko the Pine Tree, Lin of forest, Tu...

Sakura Golden Wolf's Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Hi! I can't believe this! Kero just trashed our whole studio!!!!! He totally destroyed the place looking for pudding. So now I'm making him clean it up by himself!  
  
Kero: *Whines* Wolfie, my arms hurt!!!!!  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: *Cracks whip* WORK!!!  
  
Kero: AAAAAAHHH!!!!!!! CRAZY WOMAN!!! SAKURA!!!!!!! SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: *Folds arms* No way! I was saving that for Syaoran!!!! AND YOU ATE IT ALL!!!!!!  
  
Kero: I'm sorry!!!!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!  
  
(Yukito walks in)  
  
Yukito: 0_o What happened here?  
  
Sakura: Kero ate all our pudding.  
  
Yukito: 0_0 WHAT?! Some of my pudding was in there!!!!!!  
  
(Yukito rushes to the fridge)  
  
Kero: I SAID I was sorry!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. I'm just doing this for fun!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 31:  
  
Yukito's POV:  
  
The morning started out quiet. Tomoyo-chan was still angry with Kero for some reason. I hadn't heard what they were arguing about earlier. I think I'll go see if she's all right.  
  
Tomoyo's POV:  
  
Stretching, I brushed off my dress. Baka Kero's been teasing me about my fear of rabbits all day. Coming up, Yukito spoke.  
  
"Are you all right, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
I glanced at him.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Screaming, I rode off.  
  
"Rabbits! They're everywhere! They're going to eat me!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yukito was a rabbit! The fluffy ears! The twitchy nose! The cotton tail!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
Catching Illusion, I smiled.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"What? I couldn't help it."  
  
Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"It wasn't very nice."  
  
"I can't be nice ALL the time!"  
  
"Come on, we better get her."  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
After catching up with Tomoyo-chan, we tried calming her down.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, if it'll make you feel better, I can use Erase to erase your fear of them."  
  
Tomoyo-chan shook her head adamantly.  
  
"Nu uh. It wouldn't work. I don't want you to."  
  
Sighing, Sakura yawned. Catching my wary eyes, she snapped.  
  
"I'm not TIRED! I'm fine! I'll BE fine!"  
  
"SU-ure!"  
  
"Grrrrr…… Don'na!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, the earth started shaking.  
  
"What? An earthquake?"  
  
Whinnying, Sakura's horse reared and bolted, throwing her off.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Leaping up, she fell down again. Getting off the horses, they too fled.  
  
"What's going on, Sakura-chan?"  
  
Suddenly, a creature stepped out of a tree. She was a light green, and her hair was a dark, deep set foresty green color. She was wearing a brown and green skirt and shirt ensemble. (Think female Robin Hood.) In her hand was a bow, as tall as she was. Nodding, she leapt out of the tree, landing in front of us. After her, came another creature. Stepping out of the tree, he looked like the girl, only male, and pants. Leaping down, he too had a bow. As the third rose from the earth, the ground stopped shaking. The third creature was a hulking, ugly thing. He seemed to be made of rocks and mud. Thudding over, he stood next to the elegant creatures.  
  
"I am Matsuko."  
  
"I am Lin."  
  
"And I'm Tu."  
  
Pulling up their bows, they pulled back. Letting fly, Sakura screamed,  
  
"Mirror! Reflect the arrows!"  
  
Flicking up a giant mirror, the arrows bounced off.  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
Taking back Mirror, I turned to Tomoyo-chan.  
  
"Run back to the others! Run!"  
  
Turning, she fled. Facing the creatures, Matsuko stepped forward.  
  
"I am to fight you, Mistress."  
  
Throwing up her bow, she fitted an arrow. Jumping out of the way, I called a card.  
  
"Arrow! Lend me your powers!  
  
Catching the bow, I pulled an arrow out of the quiver. Shooting at Matsuko, she dodged and stepped into a tree. Hiding behind another tree, I heard a branch snap. Flipping from behind the tree, I loosed an arrow.. Hitting her in the thigh, she cried out. Flinging an arrow at me, I dodged it. Pilling the arrow, she snapped it in half. Flinging a card at her, I yelled.  
  
"Firey! Defeat Matsuko!"  
  
Instantly, Firey hurtled towards her. Engulfing Matsuko, she burned like dry kindling.  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
Stepping up to me, Lin smirked.  
  
"You have gone far enough. Master can not allow you to go any farther."  
  
Stringing his bow, he let loose on me. Snatching out my sword, I blocked the arrow. Swinging it down, I sliced the hair-thin string in half. Leaping back, Lin touched the strings together and healed them. Pulling an arrow out of his quiver, he quickly shot it. Blocking it out, I pulled an ofuda.  
  
"Element Fire! Come to my aid!"  
  
Shooting licks of fire out, they chased towards Lin. Leaping out of the way, he did a series of back flips to get away from it. Using up the ofuda, he did a double axle and landed on a branch. Fitting a bow, he shot at me. Flipping out of the way, I leapt behind a tree. Jumping up the branches, I stood above Lin. Jumping down onto his branch, I grabbed his bow and punched his face.  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
Flinging up his hand, a branch shot out and caught my fist.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Quickly switching hands, I thrust my sword into his middle.  
  
"Fire."  
  
Casting a spell, my sword turned red-hot, and burnt him. Gasping, he smiled wickedly.  
  
"Even if you have defeated me, your friend hasn't escaped."  
  
Exploding, he burst into crispy fritters.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
Tomoyo's POV:  
  
Running, I could hear a thudding behind me. Oh crap! I was being chased! I have no magic, what could I do? Dodging between the trees, I tripped and fell when the earth started shaking. Looking up, I saw Tu coming for me.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
At least he wasn't a rabbit. Running, I dodged dirt clods that he was throwing. Falling again, I rolled on the ground several times.  
  
"Help! Eriol! Yue! Keroberos! SOMEONE!"  
  
Climbing a tree, I hugged it tightly.  
  
"ERIOL!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hearing horses, I could tell Eriol was coming. Blasting Tu with his staff, he swung and thwacked him on the head with it. Roaring, Tu hit Eriol with a dirt clod. Grunting, Eriol called,  
  
"Water!"  
  
Shooting out of the sun, water mixed with Tu, creating a muddy mess.  
  
"So what. You defeated me."  
  
Calling up, Eriol asked,  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Nodding, I slowly let go of the tree.  
  
"I'm fine-"  
  
Suddenly, everything melted away.  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
Running up, I heard Eriol-kun yell.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"Aomora has Tomoyo!"  
  
Gasping, I covered my mouth, horrified.  
  
"NO!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: There it is! No I must work on the other chapters!  
  
Sakura: Don't worry, Kero! Just one more corner!  
  
Kero: 0_o WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	33. The Final Battle For The Lands

Sakura Golden Wolf's Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: *Takes a deep breath* Okay….. This is THE biggest chapter yet. I scare myself sometimes………. THIS IS SERIOUSLY THE BIGGEST FREAKING CHAPTER! This is to make up for my week long absence…….  
  
Sakura: YAY! This is the chapter where everything happens!!!!  
  
Tomoyo: *_* I wish I had a camera…..  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Okay…… Breath in, breath out, breath in…."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. This is for fun. I get no money out of this. See? *Shows empty purse*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 32:  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
After Tomoyo-chan had disappeared, we set up camp.  
  
"He must have her at the Ruins. I say that we wait until morning, then go after her."  
  
"But tomorrow's the deadline. What about that?"  
  
"We'll have to split up."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Waking up, I marveled at the brightness.  
  
"Everybody! Wake up! It's MID DAY! WE SLEPT IN!"  
  
Bolting up, everybody rubbed their eyes.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"OMG!"  
  
Standing up, we collectively jumped on our horses. (I had used Return.)  
  
"They must have cast a spell on us!"  
  
"How long will it take to get to the castle?"  
  
"About half the day at least."  
  
"Half the day at least."  
  
"Half the day?! But it'll be DARK by the time we get there! We have to both save Tomoyo-chan, AND get me my throne! How are we going to do that?!"  
  
Sighing, Eriol-kun tapped his horses' sides.  
  
"We'll get to that when we get there."  
  
As we were riding, the birds started disappearing. Everything was getting quiet,. The wind wasn't even blowing.  
  
"Syaoran, I see the North Tower."  
  
Pointing, I showed him what I meant.  
  
"Yeah, we're pretty close now. About an hour."  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
Sakura was becoming strange. She was being quiet, and her aura was pulsating for some strange reason. I suppose it's because she coming closer to her old home. Coming to a crest in the hill, we all gasped. There was the castle. It was all broken, blasted years ago by wizards and magicians. But that wasn't what made us gasp. That was because, in front of the castle, were hundreds of soldiers! There were tents set up everywhere. Catching my hand, Sakura gave a soft sigh.  
  
"What's going to happen now?"  
  
"Let's hide the horses in the trees first."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After we tied the horses to the trees, I climbed a tree. Jumping down, I reported.  
  
"There's at least two hundred. I saw about two hundred crossbows, arrows, and swords."  
  
"There's two aura's in the tent down there."  
  
"Li Yin and Aomora?"  
  
Nodding she caught her lip between her teeth. Coming out from a tree, Eriol spoke.  
  
"They're going to be expecting Sakura to try and save Tomoyo before getting into the castle. I say that we surprise them. Split up. Syaoran, Sakura- chan, Yue and Spinel Sun can make a break for the castle, while Nakuru, Keroberos, and I go after Tomoyo."  
  
"Why split up the guardians?"  
  
"Keroberos and Yue derive their power from Sakura-chan, and Nakuru and Spinel Sun derive THEIR power from ME. So, if we split them up, then we each get the more powerful guardians."  
  
Sniffing, Nakuru turned away.  
  
"Gee, thanks a LOT, Eriol."  
  
"I didn't mean to offend. Sakura-chan IS a lot more powerful."  
  
"All right, but how are you going to find Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
Eriol smiled mischievously and took out his staff.  
  
"This has a tracking spell on it."  
  
Tapping her finger on her chin, Sakura silently touched her necklace.  
  
"If we wait for dusk, then we can fly to the castle. I can use the cards to shield us."  
  
Raising my hand, I waved it.  
  
"Um, hello? Over here? How am I going to fly? You're going to using Fly, and Float can't carry me for that long."  
  
Sakura raised her eyebrow.  
  
"O ye of little faith. Don't worry, I'll be able to make you fly. I'm more worried about Tomoyo-chan right now."  
  
Twirling his staff idly, Eriol watched as he spun it.  
  
"You don't have to, Aomora wouldn't hurt her. He knows that if he actually hurts one of our friends, the others would come after him with a vengeance. And we still owe him for what he did to Sakura-chan. So I'd say he was getting desperate if he took one of our friends. He probably took her because she's the only one in the group who won't blast him to kingdom come."  
  
Snorting, Kero stifled it with his paw.  
  
"More like can't. If she could, she would."  
  
Nakuru nodded.  
  
"She would. She's still pissed that the beings keep attacking up."  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
As soon as the sun sank so that it was halfway hidden, I unhooked the chain.  
  
"Key of the Star  
  
With Powers Burning Bright  
  
Reveal the Staff  
  
And Shine your Light  
  
RELEASE!"  
  
"Why do you need the staff?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Taking out Fly, I tapped it gently on the staff two times, and then tossed it above my head.  
  
"Fly Card, could you lend me your power, but also, could you lend your powers to my staff?"  
  
Closing my eyes, I could feel the rush of air as Fly hurried to comply.  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
My eyes widened as she called on the card. With a great rush of wind, the card merged into Sakura. Slowly, feathered wings unfurled, and she flapped them out a but. When the wind died down a bit, she turned to face me. Gasping, I sucked in my breath. She looked like an angel. Even more than Yue. Her hair had come loose, so she had tendrils hanging in her face. She was wearing a blue dress, it's sleeves cut off at the elbows. The skirt was slit up to her knee, and a belt hung low on her right hip. (She had changed earlier.) Her slippers were blue, and there was only one lace. Her wings were made of feathers, and the span was at least six feet. Her hair caught in the falling sun, making it flow like a halo. She seemed to emanate a bright light, and I don't mean her aura. Stepping up to me, she handed me her staff, which had grown wings.  
  
"See? I told you."  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
Handing him my staff I said,  
  
"See? I told you I could make you fly."  
  
Dragging him back to the others, I kept my wings folded partly so I could fit past the trees. Stepping out next to Kero and Spinel, I smiled.  
  
"We're ready. Are you guys?"  
  
There was a flash on the guardians transformed.  
  
"All right. While Sakura, Syaoran, Yue, and Spinel Sun fly overhead, Nakuru, Keroberos and I will sneak into the camp using the tracking spell. After we get Tomoyo, we'll some help. OK?"  
  
"All right, but we need to go now. I only have four and a half hours."  
  
Nodding, Syaoran and I scooted over to Yue and Spinel Sun. Together, we walked out of the trees. By this time, the sun had sunk below the castle, and the moon had risen halfway in the sky. It was a full moon.  
  
"Ready? Let's go."  
  
Spreading our wings simultaneously, we leapt into the air. (Syaoran was straddling my staff. He was doing pretty well.) Rising over the treetops, we could hear the sudden shouts of the soldiers. Cresting, we dove, and quickly separated. Closing my wings, I dove down to the tops of the tents, then snapped them open and flew high. Quickly, I could hear the clink and clatter of the soldiers as they pulled out crossbows. Suddenly, arrows started flying through the air, chasing us. Executing a sharp left, I caught up with Syaoran. Putting a hand on his shoulder, I breathed in.  
  
"I hate to do this. Shield! Shot!"  
  
Throwing my palm so it pointed down, blasts of yellowish magic shot out, scattering the soldiers and hitting some of them. Meanwhile, Shield popped up, and the arrows bounced off the seven-foot bubble.  
  
"Sakura, there's the castle."  
  
Looking behind me, I saw Yue and Spinel Sun blasting anyone who got to close to us. Nodding to Syaoran, I let go and dived into a nearby window. Landing on the ground, I folded my wings, behind my back. Bursting in behind me, Yue and Spinel Sun closed their wings, and Syaoran Switched the staff for his sword.  
  
"Come on, the throne room's on the other side."  
  
Pausing, I took my staff from Syaoran, and retracted Fly from it.  
  
"I'll need this. Sorry."  
  
Slamming open the door, we were greeted by several soldiers. Flipping my staff to my right hand, I channeled Shot's power through the staff, causing it to glow.  
  
"Go now, and I won't shoot."  
  
Drawing their swords, they charged forward. Blasting with my staff, I could hear my friends.  
  
"Moon Protector!"  
  
"Element Thunder!"  
  
"Fire Breath!"  
  
Throwing up their shields, the soldiers disappperated the attacks.  
  
"They've been magicked. Come on, this way."  
  
Holding my staff with my right hand, I picked up my skirts with the other. Dashing past the soldiers, I kept my shield up. Turning to the left hallway we ran into more soldiers. Running straight at them, I kept shooting. When I was right in front of them, I used my staff as a pole and vaulted over their heads. Turning around, I threw a card at them.  
  
"Sleep!"  
  
There was a clinking and clattering sound as they fell over. Flying over them, Yue landed on my left, while Syaoran picked his way to my right. Coming up last, Spinel Sun took up our rear.  
  
"Sakura-chan, we have less than three hours."  
  
"All right."  
  
Bending slightly, I took Syaoran's sword and cut my dress above the knee. Handing it back to him, we both blushed.  
  
"Mobility."  
  
Still blushing, I lurched forward. Turning three left and four rights, we ran into five groups of ten soldiers. Blasting past them, we came to two big double doors.  
  
"This is the throne room."  
  
Opening we were met by twenty odd soldiers. Standing above the throne was Tzao Aomora.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Stepping in front of me, Yue and Syaoran held attacks ready.  
  
"So good of you to come, Sakura."  
  
Bristling, Syaoran barked,  
  
"That's Kinomoto-sama to you, Aomora!"  
  
Feeling completely calm, I smiled sweetly at Aomora. Unfurling my wings, I flew over the soldiers' heads, landing in front of him. "Sakura!"  
  
Smiling at him again, I twirled my staff lazily.  
  
"Aomora, I suggest that you get away from my throne, and my home."  
  
Smirking, he leaned on the throne.  
  
"I have worked too hard to stop now. Things were fine until you got the cards. Now we're going to put an end to it."  
  
Still twirling the staff, I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And how is this going to come about?"  
  
Raising himself Aomora held his hands up.  
  
"Like this."  
  
Blasting from his palms, I swung my staff and absorbed it through the star. Twirling the staff swiftly, I jammed it into the scepter placement. Just as quickly, a bright light swallowed us.  
  
Eriol's POV:  
  
Waiting five minutes after they left, I started the spell. Concentrating, I pictured Tomoyo in my mind. Tugging my staff pulled me towards the middle of the camp.  
  
"Let's go, Nakuru, Keroberos."  
  
Stepping into the lines of tents, I could hear them shouting to each other.  
  
"Aim for the wings."  
  
"Get the flying stick."  
  
"It's a staff, not a freaking stick!"  
  
Turning several soldiers noticed us.  
  
"Hey! There's more of them!"  
  
At that shout, several soldiers turned to us and drew their swords.  
  
"Nakuru."  
  
Nodding, she rubbed her hands together and placed them in front of her.  
  
"Hogo no Clow, Watashi ga motomeru e mamoru watashi no kacho!"  
  
Chanting this low, she set up a shield for us. Walking forward, Keroberos followed behind, warily watching them. Cutting through the soldiers, they swarmed around us, slashing at the shield. Blasting through it, Keroberos fried some of them. Tugging, the staff pulled me towards the left. Between blasts, Keroberos paused.  
  
"Sakura-chan's inside."  
  
"Good."  
  
Beads of sweat started trickling down Nakuru's face.  
  
"Eriol-san, it's getting weak. Hurry up already!"  
  
Speeding up, I stopped at the side of a tent. Taking the staff, I used the edges of it and slashed a hole in it. Stepping through it, I set my staff in front of me.  
  
"Tomoyo? Are you here?"  
  
I could hear a muffled shriek.  
  
"Eriol Hiiragawza!!!!! Nani toru anata dewa mata?!" (What took you so long?)  
  
Pulling down the curtain, I could see her standing with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Tomoyo-sama?"  
  
"Don't –sama me! They've put me in an invisible cage! This is worse than PRISON! Get me OUT!"  
  
"I'm afraid it's impossible to break through it. She must be released."  
  
Li Yin sat across the room, leaning against a pole. Glaring, Nakuru huffed up to her and picked her up by the collar.  
  
"Shakuko watashi ni tomodachi! IMA!" (Release my friend! NOW!)  
  
Smiling impishly, Li Yin pried her fingers off her collar.  
  
"I can't. It's not my shield. It's brothers'."  
  
Shaking her viciously, Nakuru growled.  
  
"Then tell him to DROP IT!"  
  
Suddenly, a dazzling white light erupted from the castle, blinding us all.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When the light died down, Tomoyo flung herself against the shield. Going through, she wrapped her arms around me.  
  
"Come on! Let's go! We're missing Sakura-chan's entrance!"  
  
Running outside, I lifted her onto Keroberos' back.  
  
"Come on, let's go."  
  
Picking me up, Nakuru flew for the castle. Passing dazed soldiers, we landed on the window ledge.  
  
"The throne's across the hall."  
  
Pushing open the door, I kept Tomoyo behind me. WE were met with the sight of battle. Syaoran, Yue, and Spinel Sun were fighting about fifteen-odd soldiers, and some were lying broken on the ground. Rushing forward, Nakuru and Keroberos helped them. Pushing Tomoyo behind a door, I kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Stay here. I'll be back."  
  
Running back, I started blasting the well-armed soldiers.  
  
Tomoyo's POV:  
  
Peeking out from behind the door, I watched Eriol run back. Blasting a man that was attacking Syaoran-kun, he clubbed another with his staff. Casting a worried glance up, I watched Sakura-chan. She had her staff in a holding, and Aomora was standing frozen. Sakura-chan was glowing, and suddenly, another great burst of light came from her, blinding us. Through the light, her voice came clear and strong.  
  
"I, Sakura Kinomoto…."  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
Feeling the wind whip around us, I have no idea how long this took. Opening my eyes, I let my aura flare wildly. Seeing my family, I smiled seriously. Planting my staff in deeper, I shouted out,  
  
"I, Sakura Kinomoto, do claim my right to the throne of the Kinomoto's! If any do oppose, they will answer to ME!"  
  
Feeling immense power surge through, I pilled out all fifty-two cards. Rising into the air, the wind whirled around us. Forming a circle around me, the cards chanted.  
  
"Protection of the Mistress. Protect her well! Out of hand, it is difficult! But combine us and her, we shall join!"  
  
(I won't pretend to understand that. Just keep reading.) Twirling, they formed a line in front of me. Flipping so that the faces were shown, they glowed brightly, and my Tear glowed also. Raising my head, I felt the cards enter my Tear, causing a flood of warmth and power to surge through my blood.  
  
"We are one."  
  
Opening my eyes, I felt them blaze. With that, I stepped away from the light.  
  
"I AM SAKURA KINOMOTO, QUEEN OF THESE LANDS!!"  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
While her aura flared, an astonishing thing happened. The broken castle rumbled and roared. Vines disappeared, the stone replaced themselves, and flowers bloomed outside the windows. Stepping out of the light, I gasped. Sakura was totally changed. Her eyes were a bright green, brighter than the brightest emerald. Her hair was lighter, too. It was not a honey color, and hung in curly waves. She wore a pink dress, with form fitting sleeves that reached the edge of her hands. The neck v'd down, showing her white skin. The body hugged her torso, and flared only lightly as it went down. The skirt was cut at an odd angle, so that the left side was longer than the right. Her slippers were pink, and instead of laces, there was a wing to hold them together. Glancing at her forehead, I heard the others gasp too. The Crystal Tear was different. It was split like a Ying Yang, blue on one side, and pink on the other. Flaring her wings, Sakura spoke.  
  
"I am Sakura Kinomoto, Queen of these lands! All who oppose me SHALL be punished! THIS is my word!"  
  
Picking up her staff, I noticed it had changed, also. It was now five feet long, sleek pink. The star was a brilliant gold, inside the ring of pink. Emblazoned above the star was a cherry tree, with the petals falling. Twirling it once, she pointed it behind me. Blasting an arrow out of it, she speared Sachio, who had snuck up. 'How did she do that? She didn't have the cards!' Setting it back down, she glared at them.  
  
"And NEVER mess with my friends."  
  
Turning quickly, she blocked a lightening bolt that Aomora had thrown. Just as quickly, she swung her….. sword? Matching him blow for blow, she put both hands on the sword. Closing her eyes, her aura glowed. Red flames crawled up the sword, and light gathered at the tip. Swinging it down, she blasted Aomora so that he was no more. Turning, she jumped down and stood in front of the throne. Changing the sword back into her staff, she chanted,  
  
"I shall erase this annoyance from my kingdom! Leave, so our lives may continue!"  
  
Waving the staff in a circle, she formed a portal. Out of the portal came flashes of light, wrapping around the soldiers and pulling them in. They started crying out, and those who struggled against it were crushed. Next to me, Michio clawed at the ground, desperate.  
  
"No! I'm not ready!"  
  
Crushing him, the light pulled him in. Soldiers were pulled in through the windows, and the portal closed. Getting rid of her wings, Sakura stepped forward uneasily. Rushing from behind the door, Tomoyo-chan joined us. As soon as Tomoyo-chan came out, Sakura smiled weakly.  
  
"You're all all right."  
  
Clinging to her staff, she fell over.  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
Falling over, I felt someone catch me. Looking into his worried amber eyes, I tried to smile.  
  
"I'm all right. I'm just exhausted."  
  
Curling up against him, I closed my eyes.  
  
"How?"  
  
"The cards combined our *Yawn* powers. That why the Tear…..changed……colors….."  
  
Resting my head against his chest, I fell asleep.  
  
Tomoyo's POV:  
  
Watching Syaoran-kun hold a sleeping Sakura-chan, I hugged Eriol tightly.  
  
"That is so kawaii."  
  
Hugging me back, he held me close.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Picking Sakura-chan up, Syaoran-kun handed Yue her staff.  
  
"Where are we supposed to find the bedrooms?"  
  
Carefully carrying the staff, Yue moved for the door.  
  
"It's in the next wing. Just follow me."  
  
Opening the double doors, he turned left. Following everyone out, Eriol paused.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, we need to talk."  
  
"Hmm? About what?"  
  
Blushing, he slowly put his staff away.  
  
"About us."  
  
Smiling, I followed him out.  
  
"Of course."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: SEE? I TOLD YOU! Biggest chapter I'll probably ever write!  
  
Sakura: I'm so proud of you, Wolfie!  
  
Kero: 0_o A lot goes on in this chapter……  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: It took me three and a half-hours to type it up. I hope you like it! R+R!!!!!!!! 


	34. Leaving Me

Sakura Golden Wolf's Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!!!!!!!! I'm so happy! This is the second-to-last chapter! That's so sad……..  
  
Sakura: Don't forget the secret! You get to reveal it in the next chapter!  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Oh yeah!!!!! Thanks for reminding me, Sakura-chan!!!!  
  
(SGW dances around the studio)  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Like a tree, in the wind……..  
  
Kero: -_-() Wolfie's going crazy.  
  
Spinel: What do you mean, going? She IS crazy.  
  
Kero: That's true.  
  
Sakura: Kero! Spinel! Be nice! She's not crazy, Wolfie's just eccentric!  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Yeah, guys! Be nice or I'll take away YOUR pudding, Kero, and give it to SPINEL!!!!  
  
Kero+Spinel: YOU WOULDN'T!  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Oh, I wouldn't, would I?  
  
Kero: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! MY PRECIOUS PUDDING!!!!!!  
  
Spinel: NOT PUDDING! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!  
  
Sakura: Wolfie, that's sort of mean……  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: I know! I'm just teasing them.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just the new ones. I get no money out of this. Please don't sue.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 33:  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
Sitting in the courtyard, I leaned against the bench. Over the last month, several of the loyal subjects had come back, hearing that they now had their rightful queen. So now I had servants and several towns. Two weeks ago, Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun had left.  
  
~-~-~-~-~Flashback~-~-~-~-~-~-~~  
  
Rushing forward, Tomoyo-chan hugged me.  
  
"I'll come visit! Don't worry! We'll still be best friends!"  
  
Bringing out horses, Eriol-kun and Syaoran handed them out. Helping Tomoyo- chan up, Eriol-kun called his guardians.  
  
"Nakuru! Spinel! Come on, we're leaving!"  
  
Rushing out, Eriol-kun took the reins as they got on their horses.  
  
"I'll be taking Tomoyo-chan home, so don't worry. Good luck, Sakura-chan."  
  
Patting my shoulder, he smiled and turned.  
  
"Bye Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
I stood there waving until they disappeared. Leaning against Syaoran, I let the tear drop.  
  
"It's okay, Sakura."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-End Flashback~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Now Syaoran's getting ready to leave. My heart felt like it was tearing in two. Looking up, I saw him turn the corner. Taking his hand, I pulled him down next to me.  
  
"I want you to meet my family."  
  
Calling them down, I smiled at them.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura! Decided to finally introduce us to your boyfriend?"  
  
Nodding, I pointed.  
  
"Mother, Father, this is Syaoran Li. Syaoran, you already know Touya."  
  
Frowning, Touya sniffed.  
  
"You ARE a handsome young man, Li-kun!"  
  
Smiling Mother seemed to sparkle.  
  
"Um, ER, Thank you."  
  
Stepping forward, Father bowed slightly.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you. I'm sure you have other things to do. So, if you'll excuse us…."  
  
Taking a hold of Touya, he dragged him after them.  
  
"Otousan!"  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
Taking Sakura's hand, I pulled her after me. Taking her down to the river at the end of the gardens, I took both her hands.  
  
"Sakura, I have to go home. I need to clear things with Mother."  
  
Squeezing my hands tightly, she let a few tears drop down her cheek.  
  
"I know. But I don't want to be alone!"  
  
Pulling her close, I kissed her.  
  
"You'll never be alone, Sakura. I promise I'll come back for you."  
  
Crying silently, she let go.  
  
"Then go. But remember your promise."  
  
Kissing a quick kiss, I turned and went back up the hill.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Okay, I know, this chapter kinda sucks, but I didn't think this chapter and the next chapter go together…..  
  
Sakura: WAH! Why did Syaoran have to leave?!  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Don't cry, Sakura-chan!  
  
(SGW whispers in her ear)  
  
Sakura: OH! What a relief!  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: R+R!!!!!!! 


	35. Come Home, Syaoran

Sakura Golden Wolf's Lobby  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: This is a sorta crappy, sweet, and sad chapter mixed into one.  
  
Sakura: I can't believe this is the last chapter!!!!!  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: I WILL NOW RELEASE MY SECRET!  
  
Sakura: Really? Right now?  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: YEP! MY SECRET IS THAT I'M WRITING A SEQUEL!!!!!!!! (Anybody think that's a good idea? Please tell me!)  
  
Sakura: YAY! That's great!!!  
  
Tomoyo: What's going to be in it?  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: I can't tell you, just say that you should read it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. I get no money. This is just for fun. My only income is from my parents. OH! And I don't own When ever you come back to me. David Ball owns it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 34:  
  
1.1 Two Months Later  
  
Yue's POV:  
  
Mistress was sad, lonely, and heartbroken. She told me so herself. For the last two months, she's been walking in a daze, like she's not really here. She went about her duties like a dead person, slowly and dully. Sometimes at night, I could hear her talking to herself, and Syaoran-kun. I only came out when she left the castle, as did Keroberos. Other than that, I watched through Yukito's eyes. We were worried about Mistress, and told her so.  
  
"I'm all right. Just give me some time."  
  
"Sakura-chan, it's been two months! How much time do you need?!"  
  
Picking up her staff/scepter, she gave a lopsided smile.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Turning, she went out the side door.  
  
"Yue, she's going to the garden's again."  
  
"I know."  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
Everything was so dull. Everything reminded me of him. My heart felt like it had died, stopped beating. Sitting underneath our tree, I let out my tears.  
  
You disappear a day or so  
  
I have no idea where you go.  
  
Then out of the blue you cross my mind  
  
It's me and you just like old times  
  
Walking in the autumn breeze  
  
Kicking up the falling leaves  
  
I close my eyes and you're right here  
  
Saying this is my favorite time of year.  
  
Whenever you come back to me  
  
I run to meet your memory  
  
And let it take me back to yesterday  
  
Down a country road that winds  
  
Through golden leaves and better times  
  
To a place where my heart longs to be  
  
Whenever you come back to me  
  
Even though I know you're gone  
  
Read your name written on the stone  
  
In my dreams there's a river wide  
  
Where we walk side by side  
  
We leave footprints in the sand  
  
You let go of my hand  
  
At The Waters Edge  
  
you turn and smile  
  
And say, "I'll see you in a little while".  
  
Whenever you come back to me  
  
I run to meet your memory  
  
And let it take me back to yesterday  
  
Down a country road that winds  
  
Through golden leaves and better times  
  
To a place where my heart longs to be  
  
Whenever you come back to me  
  
Stepping out, Touya sat down next to me.  
  
"Oh, imoto. Don't cry. Everything's all right."  
  
Wiping my eyes, I sniffled.  
  
"I know I'm worrying everybody. It just hurts so MUCH! I know you don't like him, Touya, but I don't care. I still love him."  
  
Sighing, he touched my face.  
  
"I know. That's why it hurts so much. If he said he'll return, then he will."  
  
Kero's POV:  
  
I don't know what to do about Sakura-chan. She's so depressed. Turning to Yukito, I sighed.  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"Nothing. There's nothing we CAN do."  
  
Sakura's POV:  
  
Getting up the next day, I let Mei Jin do my hair. She had come a month ago. Patting the last hair in place, she let me go.  
  
"Finished, your Highness."  
  
"Thank You."  
  
Snapping my head up, I felt a familiar aura.  
  
"SYAORAN!"  
  
Running out then door, I ran down two flights of stairs and down the majestic steps. Flinging myself down them, I jumped into a surprised Syaorans' arms.  
  
"Syaoran! I knew you'd come back!"  
  
Hugging me tightly, we kissed passionately. Breaking away, he held me close.  
  
"Of course I came back. Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan and Eriol are getting married. He introduced himself to her mother and they agreed."  
  
"I'm happy for them! That's great!"  
  
Smiling, he went on.  
  
"I finished my business at home. My mother really admires you. She practically threw me out here. She said it's all right to get married."  
  
Squeezing him tightly, I cried happily.  
  
"UI love you co much, Syaoran!"  
  
Smiling down at me, he laughed.  
  
"SO is that a yes?"  
  
"OF COURSE!!!!!!!!"  
  
Picking me up, he twirled me around happily.  
  
"I've missed you so much, Sakura!"  
  
Pressing my face into his neck, I hugged him fiercely.  
  
"Never do that to me again."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't!"  
  
2 The End  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: WAH!!!!!!!!! IT'S OVER! THERE'S NO MORE TO THIS STORY!!!!!! WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: Please R+R. Poor Wolfie fell in love with this story, and she loves reviews……  
  
Tomoyo: And please check out the sequel! It's called Without Your Love!  
  
Sakura Golden Wolf: Oh, and when I started this story, I had NO idea that there was a song with my title in it! I was just listening to my cd, and there it was! It was so cool!  
  
(SGW continues to babble)  
  
Sakura: -_-() Please review. And remember to check out Without Your Love! 


End file.
